The Bloody Gale of Konoha
by The Great Sage of Fire
Summary: What would things be like if Sasuke was a girl, the uchiha massacre was delayed and Naruto had a rare Bloodline? Read to Find out. (NarutoxSasukixHaku). Rated M just because I don't know were I'm going with this story.
1. Chapter 1

The Bloody Gale of Konoha.

Chapter 1

The Sun hung high in the sky in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, true to its name the village was surrounded by a large forest, the village itself however was simply beautifull. All manners of housing spread out inside the massive walls. The most noteworthy of places were the Hokage tower. A large red building witch housed the villages currrent leader the Third Hokage.

But what The Hidden Leaf village was known best for was the Hokage monument. A towering mountain with the faces of all the villages Leaders sculpted fromt the stone itself. A small breeze flutters through the air carrying a leaf. Said leaf slowly flutters to the ground and lands into the hair of a boy.

A short boy with sun kissed blonde hair picked the leaf out of his hair and grinned widely. looking closer at the boy one would see he had six distinct whisker marks, three on each cheek. His wide innocent Azure eyes seemed to hold all the innocence of a newborn.

This child is Naruto Uzumaki. To most people Naruto appears to be a cheerfull boy with a sunny disposition. Many consider him a nuissance but even more people considered him a demon or monster. Now you might wonder why people would call such an innocent child a monster. Well Naruto despite his small size and sunny outward appearence holds the Legendary Nine Tailed Fox.

6 years ago the fox attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the hero of the village at the time, the Fourth Hokage gave his life to defeat the beast by sealing it inside Naruto. The child had just been born so he obviously had no say in this descision. The villagers had all lost a loved one or friend to the beast, they were all filled with hate and fear. The projected all these negative feelings on Naruto.

He was assaulted verbally and physically daily, after Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage, the reinstated Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had givin him a small apartment. Naruto would be eternally gratefull to the man for his kindness. Even though his 'home' was constantly broken into and vandalised.

Naruto's response to all this abuse and hate is to guard himself, he has constructed an emotional mask of a cheerfull idiotic simpleton. Surely if the villagers find the 'Demon-boy' was intelligant they would not hesitate to make sure he stayed down after their beatings...permanently. Inside of the mask Naruto is constantly troubled with depression and on several ocassions he has considered suicide.

Thankfully Naruto has a small group of people he will truly says he considers family, The Third who he prefers to affectionatlly call the Old Man. Surprisingly a father and daughter who own a Ramen stand. Despite how many people have harrassed them over being kind to the 'Demon Boy' or how much buisness they lose. The Ichiraku's always greet Naruto with a warm familial smile.

Naruto would be eternally gratefull to these people and they were the reason he was becoming a Shinobi. He knew that Shinobi were strong, the Old Man has told him many stories of brave Ninja that have Protected the village.

Naruto wants to become a strong Ninja so he can protect his precious people. The Blonde will also protect the village, not out of some blind loyalty but because he wants to prove them wrong. He wants to prove to the villagers that he is stronger than them. Both emotionally and physically.

Naruto doesnt want to be respected or feared, he simply wants to prove he isn't a monster. Both to the villagers and to himself. Naruto knows that not all the villagers are so jaded. He has come across one of the better Ninja stores close to the Hokage Tower. The family that ran the store was very nice to him.

They were the ones who gave him the orange jumpsuits. Naruto may hate the suits but they are the only thing the shop has in his size. Naruto was still gratefull that they had givin him all of his jumpsuits for free. This allows him to pay the ridiculous rent on his apartment.

Their was one positive to the jumpsuits and that was the red swirl desighn on the back of them. Naruto had been intrigued by it and actually snuck into the library to find out. To his delight the desighn is actually the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto has read up on the clan and he had found that they were wiped out during the Second Great Ninja War.

Naruto was relieved when the books said many had escaped and fled all over the elemental nations. He also found that pure Uzumaki's have Red hair and Purple eyes. Naruto thought that he must take after witchever parent wasn't an Uzumaki. The Blonde will keep an eye open for any relatives though.

Naruto was broke from his musings as he noticed all the clan heads are their with their children. Naruto has payed close attention to how the various clans have treated him. The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans have always been rather nice to him and on some occasions have gotten villagers to back of. The Inuzuka and Aburame seem neutral to him but their have been several occurences were a mob about to beat him would all just suddenly lose their energy in the middle of a chase, allowing the blonde to escape.

Naruto knows of the Aburame Clans chakra draining insects so he has theorized that they had helped him, sadly the blonde has no solid proof.

Finally their was the two heavy hitters. The Hyuuga have always sent nasty glares his way but never physically harmed him. Though Naruto remembered when he was kicked out of the orphanage he had been starving to death and living in a box. When a beautifull women with long Indigo hair and pale Lavendar eyes had taken him to the Old Man.

Surprising to Naruto he saw that women now and when she looked his way he flashed a wide foxy grin that caused the women to giggle and smile back lightly. Naruto did not notice the small lavendar eyed girl blushing behind the womens leg.

Next was the one clan that he truly despised, The Uchiha were an arrogant and assholish bunch that instead of a stick shoved up their as like most Hyuuga`s Naruto believed that most Uchiha had an S-Rank Fire Jutsu up their ass. On several occasions Uchiha had partaken in the beatings he recieved and helped the mobs track him with those eyes.

Naruto feared those eyes above all else, to him they were the eyes of pure evil that woul haunt his nightmares for years to come. Naruto sent an angry glare toward a man wearing a Konoha Police uniform and unknown to the blonde he sent a small wave of killing intent toward the man.

Naruto though cut of this wave before it became noticable when he saw some Raven hair. Naruto looked next to the man and saw a girl about his height, she wore a Beige skirt untop of Black Ninja shorts. She wore a Blue T-shirt with a high color and the Uchiha Fan on the back. She had Raven Black hair in a high ponytail that still reached her mid back. Naruto saw the bangs that framed the girls heart shaped face and he found him self staring into her coal black eyes.

Unlike most other Uchiha, her eyes held no anger or superiority. They held a kindness and warmth that made him feel as if all was right. But rivalling that was also a fierce determination that Naruto knew rivaled his own.

Sasuki Uchiha was in a very good mood this day, after continous hinting and straight out begging her parents had finally agreed to let her go to the academy. Her father would rather her not become a shinobi. She remembered him telling her that she would not be strong enough to survive in the shinobi world like her brother Itachi.

Her mother and her had a wondefull time teasing the man because they knew he was just worrided about his little girl. After much teasing and complaining Fugaku had finally agreed to let Sasuki attend the Academy. Sasuki felt as if someone was watching her. The Uchiha Heiress turned around to meet the gaze of a pair of Beautifull Cerulean eyes.

Sasuki bore into the eyes as they were doing to her. At first she saw an imbilisticly happy glimmer. But underneath that was a horrible understanding of pain and suffering the likes of she had never seen. The eyes held a higher intelligance that she had only ever seen in Itachi and she wondered why the boy hid this. Sasuki dismissed this for later and focused on the sadness.

Sasuki saw the eyes of someone broken, Someone who had nothing to live for and was just barely hanging on to sanity. One may wonder how Sasuki could be so sure of her assumptions, Sasuki had an ability that her mother believed was far greater than the Sharingan. Sasuki could look into someones very essence and tell who they really were at one glance.

This natural perception was a mystery to her parents but would also be extremely usefull as a ninja. She would be able to tell the intentions of an enemy by simply looking into her eyes and it would be very difficult to get a spy past her, no matter how good an actor they were. No one could control what their eyes said about them.

Sasuki continued to stare into those cerulean eyes and took notice of who owned them. The boy was short for a boy their age, He had sun kissed blonde hair that randomly spiked around and had six rather cute looking whisker marks on his cheeks. Sasuki considered him to be actually pretty cute, but then she saw...it. The horendous orange jumpsuit that would haunt her dreams the rest of her days.

Sasuki looked away from the boy instantly trying to burn the image from her mind but she also had one dominant thought. 'That boy, He is...intersting'. Sasuki was shaken out of her trance by a gentil hand on her shoulder. And saw her mother smiling down at her with a happy smile.

Sasuki wondered why she was doing this but then her mother subtly shifted her gaze toward the blonde boy and Sasuki understood that her mother wanted her to get to know this boy. Sasuki smiled back to her mother with a slight nod before heading to the building where a boy in his late teens with a scar running over his nose was ushering children in.

Sasuki saw the blonde boy was still atanding their with a far of look in his eye, Sasuki decided to start out on the right foot and ran over to him. She grabbed his arm and smiled at him brightly.

Naruto was still pondering what he had seen in that girls eyes when he felt something tugging on his arm, He focused his vision and saw the girl he was just thinking about pulling on his arm with a bright smile.

"Come on, You don't want to be late on the first day right. By the way my names Sasuki".

Naruto was confused by this girl and why was she being nice, he looked toward the girls parents and the father had a dissaproving frown but that was overshadowed by the mothers megawatt grin. Naruto looked at the girl and grinned foxilly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Nice to meet ya Sasuki. And your right let's get going!".

Sasuki and Naruto ran toward the academy with wide smiles. One Fugaku Uchiha was in a rather sour mood seeing this.

"Mikoto dear, why is our daughter associating with the de.."

Fugaku was cut of by a hard right hook to his jaw that send the man tumbling. He looked up to his wife to see her dissaproving frown and she had her right sleeve rolled up showing an ANBU tatoo.

"Dear, the Uzumaki boy is a perfectly nice boy who has suffered more than any other. If you have a problem with him, take it up with me".

The fiery glint in his wife's eye was enough to cause Fugaku to back down. He was ashamed to admit it but he knew if it ever came down to a sereous fight he would never be able to win a fight with his ex-ANBU wife.

Naruto and Sasuki burst into the academy doors panting with wide grins on their faces.

"I totally won Sasuki"

"No way Naruto, I won"

"No you are mistaken my big toe clearly crossed the threshold before yours did".

"Hey, how about we not argue about this and sit down".

Naruto nodded and both him and Sasuki took the two seats closest to the window. Naruto looked around at the occupants of the room.

First was Kiba Inuzuka the Inuzuka heir who's clan specialized in combination justu with their canine companions.

Next was Shino Aburame the Aburame clan heir. His clan were known to be stoic and logical, they produced some of the most affective ANBU the village had. They worked in conjunction with their Kikai insects that drain the chakra of their enemies.

Naruto saw a small beige lump in a chair, then to his surprsie a head popped out. THe girl had short Indigo hair and plae Lavendar eyes. Naruto knew this was Hinata Hyuuga the current Heir of the Hyuuga clan. THis caln specialized in the Gentle fist Taijutsu that closes of chakra points using the amazing vision of the Byakugan doujutsu.

Next Naruto noticed the heirs of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio sitting together. First was Ino yamanaka who's clan specilaized in mind based Ninjutsu. Next was Choji Akimichi who's clan specialized in Taigutsu enhancing Ninjutsu that worked well with their naturally large builds. Finally was Shikamaru Nara who's clan were known to be genius's in a league of their won, their clan specialized in Shadow Jutsu that could imobalize, choke, and some of the stronger variasions could make solid shadows that struck out at the opponent.

Naruto focused his attention to the front of the room and saw their sensei. He looked young but held an air of knoledge and caring. Naruto had one test for the man, as the chunnin listed throught he names for attendance he finally landed on.

"Naruto Uzumaki".

Naruto was surpsied, their was no malice or resentment. Naruto raised his hand.

"Here!"

Iruka continued through the names and Naruto was glad that their sensei apparently held no hate toward him. Iruka finished with the names and then sat on his desk.

"Welcome to your first of 4 years at the Academy, Now I will give you a basic outline of the cirriculim up until now".

This was what Naruto dreaded, He had not attended the first two years of the Academy due to him not knowing what a ninja was. Naruto hoped that he could ask the old man about what he missed.

"The first two years were spent unlocking chakra and learning the bare basics and theory of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. The reason the clan heirs are only joining us now is because clans tend to teach their own children the basics. Now for any reason does is anybody here not remember ehat we did in the last two years.?"

Naruto knew that he should just nut up and raise his hand. So he did.

"Sensei, I was not here for the first two years and I don't belong to a clan".

Several members of the class began to chuckle at this but Iruka quickly silenced them with a glare.

"Naruto would you mind telling us what you do know?"

Naruto nodded his head with a smile.

"I got the Old Man to help me unlock my chakra and I have been practicing the Academy Taijutsu for about a week. The Old Man said I'm at acceptable level with these but I don't know any of the booky stuff."

A certain pink haired Banshee scoffed at this. But Iruka smiled.

"Well Naruto, I beleive with some help you could be caught up within the first month. Would anybody like to volunteer to help Naruto catch up outside of school?".

Naruto expected nothing to happen but to his surprise, Sasuki raised her hand eagerly.

"Sensei, I would'nt mind teaching Naruto the stuff he missed. I have all the scrolls and stuff so it should,nt be a problem".

Iruka nodded to Sasuki and Naruto had a very happy grin on his face. Naruto's thoughts were going a mile a minute.

'Maybe she doesnt hate me, maybe I finally have a friend thats my age. Well only time will tell'.

Naruto smiled warmly toward Sasuki who returned the gesture. The school day went on with a small recap of everything they knew. This gave Naruto insight on how much he had actually missed. The entire day Naruto would take down notes diligently and ask questions when he was confused. In Iruka's eyes he was the ideal student. A little hyper but still pleasent to teach.

When recess rolled around all the students were dismissed and the class filed into the large area behind the school that had a playground and even some posts with pracice kunai. All the children started to run around playing tag or something but Naruto knew he needed to catch up. The blonde ran over to the posts at an impressive speed for an 8 year old.

Sasuki followed close behind, curious to what he was doing. Naruto began to throw blunted shuriken and Kunai haphazardly. Sasuki giggled at Naruto's frustrated grunts and she stepped in.

"Hey you know, throw with your wrist not your arm".

Sasuki demonstrated by easily flicking a shuriken with the slight flick of her wrist. The weapon flew stright and true into the closest bulls eye. Naruto looked a the ravenette with a wide grin

"Wow you are really good, and thanks for the advice. You don't have to waste your time here with me though".

Sasuki was surprised by Naruto's attitude an how he expected people to not enjoy his prescense. Sasuki decided to find out more about thsi boy and she replied.

"Well if you take of that Orange monstrousity I might just stay."

Sasuki replied in a sweet but sarcastic tone denoting she would stay regardless of what he did. Naruto just smiled at her as she went to take a seat with her lunch. As Sasuki was about to sit down Naruto took of his coat and layed it were she was sitting. Sasuki looked at Naruto with a confused look.

"Why would you give me your jacket to sit on?".

Naruto grinned foxily at her and replied.

"Because the Old Man said you should always do what you can to make a pretty girl more comforatable".

Sasuki as all girls do enjoyed being called pretty and she blushed at the blonde boy who was oblivious to it as he continued to throw the blunted weapons. Now that Naruto knew how to throw them properly all that was left was visualization. He held three shuriken in each hand and blinked.

When Naruto opened his eyes the entire world had a blue tint to it. The only things another colour where the weapons in his hand and his target which were all a bright Orange. Naruto focused and six lines of orange that lead from each shuriken to the target formed. He positioned his hands for throwing before letting loose the weapons.

At a speed that rivaled her own Sasuki watched all six shuriken hit the target..hard. Each embedded themselves almost entirely into the target. Sasuki looked at Naruto who just grinned widely at his accomplishment. Sasuki wondered if the boy was just playing a joke and hiding his true skills.

But Sasuki looked in his eyes and saw the exitement and joy of his accomplishment. The Ravenette smiled warmly at the boy before yelling out.

"Hey, Naruto come over here!"

Naruto jogged over still wearing a huge grin, Sasuki noticed he didnt have any lunch with him so she took of her pack witch like almost everything she owned had the Uchiha Fan symbol on it. Naruto had a confused look on his face as he sat down infront of Sasuki. She pulled out two wrapped rice balls and tossed one to naruto who fumbled around with it and eventually caught it.

Sasuki giggled at the blonde haired boy's antics but was surprised by the disbelieving look in his eyes. Sasuki smiled warmly at him and Naruto nodded slightly. The blonde happily dug into his treat. Naruto could not belive how good this tasted, not as good as Ramen mind you but still pretty great.

Naruto was cautious at first because most of the time he had recieved food from strangers it had been poisined or on one occasion had an explosive tag hidden inside it. But Naruto knew from the warm smile and the look in the girls eye that she was sincere.

If Naruto was true to himself today was turning out to be one of the greatest in his life. It seemed he finally had a friend and that was something Naruto had always wanted. Naruto finished his snack and the bell rang. He quickly stood up and offered his hand to Sasuki who allowed the blonde to help her up despite her pride.

Naruto lifted his orange jacket and slipped it on. Sasuki grabbed his hand and the two ran back o the classroom. When the two arrived in the classroom they noticed Iruka had not arrrived yet and that all their classmates were in groups. The guys were all huddled in one corner while the girls were all huddled at the opposite side of the room.

Sasuki and Naruto went to take their seats and both could feel all eyes on them as they took their seats and after 5 minutes of silence Naruto finally spoke up.

"You know it's impolite to stare". His statement made most of the girls blush and look away while the boys grumbled and went back to their chatting. Naruto could easily hear that everyone was talking about them and why the Uchiha heiress was hanging out with the clanless dobe.

Sasuki could not hear them but noticed a whole range of emotions passing through Naruto's eyes.

"Hey Naruto, can you hear them?" Naruto smiled at her sheepishly.

"Well I have better senses than most people so I can hear what their saying".Sasuki just looked at the boy with a smile and asked.

"Well what are they saying?"Naruto's grin widened and he started to rub the back of his neck with his hand.

"Mostly of why you would want to hang out with a clanless dobe like me". Sasuki was surprised that the boy seemed perfectly fine with the insult but her being a proud Uchiha would'nt stand for her friends being bullied and she shouted.

"Hey what's your problem, you don't know anything about him. I bet he could kick your asses". Naruto just facepalmed while the boys group seemed angered by the statement.

Before anybody could argue back Iruka walked back in and everyone quickly took their seats.

"Okay everyone we got all the introductory classes out of the way so come outside and we will go through some taijutsu spars. The boy's began to direct their grins toward Naruto but they were met with an angry glare from Sasuki.

The entire class filed out of the room following their instructor. When everyone was in a circle around a large white circle Iruka held up a clipboard and cleared his throught.

"Okay this is gonna be a taijutsu tournament, the rules are. No Jutsu, No weapons, you win by either knocking your opponent out of the arena or they submit. The first match will be Sasuki Uchiha vs Sakura Haruno".

Sasuki walked with confidence while Sakura was more submissive. When they faced eachother Iruka called "Begin". Sasuki ran at the pinkette who put of a meager defense that was quickly torn aoart by the ravenette before Sasuki landed a solid kick to Sakura's solar plexus.

The pinkette was flung out of the stadium and caught by Iruka who was glad the girl only had the wind knocked out of her. Iruka continued to call the matches and to no ones surprise all the clan heirs had won. It was time for the last match of the first round.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please come forward, Naruto was determined but wary of the Inuzuka since they specialized in Taijutsu. Kiba went in his clans wide and wild stance while Naruto stood their with his hands in his pockets while his jacket was held by Sasuki.

Kiba smirked as Iruka called "Begin". Kiba charged forward with a haymaker cocked back but went he swung Naruto ducked under his punch and kneed the boy in the stomach. Kiba had the breath knocked out of him but he quickly recovered.

"What was that!" Naruto had a small grin.

"Well I have been working on a fighting style that uses everything but the arms and hands. And I'm glad to see it works". Iruka was surprised the boy would try something so daring and that someone that young could piece together a fighting style. While he could see the movements were just made up on the spot and the boy wasnt using any real style it still intrigued him.

Kiba sneered and charged again. Naruto jumped over the Inuzuka and aimed a roundhouse kick at the dog boy's side. Kiba vlocked with his left arm and grabbed Naruto's ankle. Naruto used the kicks momentum to spin out of the Inuzuka's grip and he landed gracefully.

Naruto then charged the boy with his hands still in his pockets, He faked a right round house kick and switched his momentum to the other foot and delived a crushing blow the Inuzuka's shoulder. The boy was sent tumbling a few feet butt stopped. Naruto shot forward with all his speed and looked as if he was going to miss the Inuzuka entirely.

At the last second of passing Naruto shot his leg to the side and his foot caught the Inuzuka in the stomach and Naruto was visibly strained as he used all his strength the send the other boy flying. Kiba landed roughly and Iruka spoke up.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki". Naruto could feel his legs burning and he knew he couldnt use this style without more physical conditioning. He walked back to Sasuki who handed him his coat which he put on.

The class was all surprised that the clanless dobe could beat a clan heir. But they were all silenced by Iruka. Who continued to annonce the matches. Sasuki continued to win her matches with great speed ad flexibilty mixed with some impressive power and Naruto continued to win matches everytime he seemed to use a different style that Iruka knew he was making up on the fly as intimidation techniques.

Finally the final match was upon them.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuki Uchiha please come forward. Naruto and Sasuki were facing eachother and while Sasuki seemed to have no problem Naruto seemed nervous. The blonde had no determination in his eyes and that confused Sasuki as Iruka called.

"Begin". Sasuki charged Naruto who replied to her assault with dodging and blocking, Sasuki knew that he had many opportunities to counter but everytime he only continued to dodge. Sasuki was growing angry that the boy would do this and in a surprise move she tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms down and glared at him.

"Why arent you fighting me serously?" In a split second Sasuki was the one pinned while Naruto was untop he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Because, I don't want to hurt one of the few people in this village that don't hate me". Sasuki looked deep into his eyes and once again saw that sadness and depression. But she also saw pure unhindered affection toward her in his eyes. She smiled warmly and felt a sudden warmth in her chest but irgnored it.

Sasuki looked at Naruto with a firm but caring glare.

"It's okay to spar with your friends, if we hurt eachother we'll just heal eachother okay?" Naruto smiled brightly and jumped up. He was quickly followed by Sasuki as she entered an Uxhiha stance and he entered into a modified Academy stance.

Naruto was surprised he felt that tingling again. But Sasuki was surprised to see Naruto's pupils both turn Orange. She was about to question him when he charged forward.

Naruto noticed the Blue tint of the world and that He and Sasuki were the only things glowing orange. He charged forward and started an assault and he felt his motions were much more fluent and that his reaction time had skyrocketed.

Iruka, Sasuki, and everyone else were shocked at the blondes sudden increase in skill and fluidity. And when the two broke apart Naruto was compelled to enter a new stance. Iruka was shocked by the stance when naruto took it. The boy had his feet at shoulder length but one was farther back than the other. Naruto held his half closed fists a foot from his neck.

Naruto finally landed a solid blow to Sasuki's stomach and sent her flying out of the ring. But to everyones surpise Naruto caught her before she could hit the ground. Iruka called the match "Winner Naruto Uzumaki". Everyone was surprised by this turn of events. Sasuki looked up at Naruto in a daze and noticed the orange was no longer their.

Sasuki determined it was her imagination and spoke.

"Umm Naruto you can let me down now". Naruto blushed and set the girl on her feet quickly. Iruka walked over and patted Naruto on the back with a smile. Nice job Naruto I think you really surprised some people today. Iruka looked around and yelled.

"Everyone get your things your dismissed for today, see you tomorrow." Sasuki dragged Naruto along with her out of the school building and as they walked to her house she blushed slightly.

"Naruto let's go ask your parents if you can come over to catch up on what you missed". Naruto just grinned widely.

"Don't worry Sasuki I live in my own apartment cause I'm an orphan and all". Naruto was surprised when he felt an embrace and heard Sasuki's voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto I-I didnt know". Naruto just returned the hug and whispered back.

"Don't worry about it, after having no parents your whole life it doeasnt really hurt to be reminded". Sasuki only sobbed gently and squeezed harder before leting him go and smiling warmly to him.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, know that I'm your friend and I'll help you". Naruto was so filled with joy he felt the courners of his eyes fromign tears but he dint care. He embraced the girl and whispered into her ear.

"T-thank You Sasuki-c-chan". Sasuki blushed slightly from the affectionate suffix but she hugged him back.

"No problem Naruto-Kun". Thankfullt during this entire exchange nobody had seen them. Naruto finally released Sasuki and smiled at her and she grabbed his hand.

"Well, Let's go!" The two ran toward the Uchiha district with happy smiles. On the way they passed some people who sent Naruto hate filled glares. Sasuki looked to her friend and he looked as if he did'nt notice. Sasuki then watched two obviously drunk men glare at her.

"Looks like the demon has a little whore". One man said and the next second he was pinned to the side of a building with a kunai to his throught. Naruto's Cerulean eyes were slitted and his whisker marks looked even more pronounced. Sasuki grabbed Naruto by the back of the shirt and ran around a corner.

"What the hell Naruto what did he even do!" Naruto's pupils slowly turned back to normal and he had a scowl on his face.

"Them calling me a demon I'm used to but they called you a bad name and no one is mean to my friends". Sasuki smiled warmly at Naruto but then she became confused.

"Why do they call you a demon anyway?" Naruto just plastered on a fake grin and started to walk toward the Uchiha district and Sasuki followed but she looked at him expecting an answer.

"I dunno, maybe because I look like someone else". Naruto didn't want to tell Sasuki about the Furball just yet. Yes he knew about the Nine-Tails sealed inside him, it doesnt take a genius to piece together his birthday the names and the intricate seal on his stomach.

Naruto was nervous and Sasuki could sense it but she also saw the fear and sadness that came along with that nervousness and quickly dropped the subject.

"It's probably because of that Orange monstrousity anyway". Naruto sighed in relief but then he became angry.

"Hey this jacket is very special, It's the only thing I can find with the Uzumaki sybol on it". Sasuki looked at the symbol on the back of the jacket and grinned.

"You know we can go buy some normal cloths and just get my mom to sew the symbol on to whatever you buy". Naruto looked at the girl with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it the stores don't let me in either way, this is the only thing I can get". Naruto smiled sadly and Sasuki frowned.

"Well you can just have some of my brothers old clothes, Mom kept them all incase anyone needed them". Naruto did'nt even notice that they were at the entrance to Sasuki's house and her mom had just opened the door.

"Sasuki you have no need to be so kind to me...I'm the demon brat after all...". Mikoto frowned and felt a tear form in her eye as her maternal instincts kicked in. The women picked the Blonde up and hugged him tightly into her.

"Ohhhhh Naruto don't talk like that you can have anything you need dear". Now if Naruto were any older he would have a massive nose bleed from being squeezed in the beautifull womens chest.

But being the 8 year old he is, he tried to struggle out of the embrace to regain his breathing. Sasuki giggled at the scene. Completely forgetting what Naruto had said seconds ago.

"Well come now Naruto let's get rid of those awful things and get you in some of Itachi's old clothes. I can even replace the Uchiha symbol for the one on your back". The children thought the women had read their minds but in truth she had heard the last bit of their conversation with her enhanced hearing.

"Your to kind, I really don't need anything". Naruto grinned sheepishly even as Mikoto dragged the blonde across the floor. When they arrived in a room Mikoto dashed into a closet and pulled out a storage scroll. She rolled it out on the bed and in a puff of smoke their was piles upon piles of looked at the women with a happy smile.

"Well theirs no scense in arguing with you so, Thankyou". Mikoto smiled and then she grinned.

"Well Now I have to get that symbol on all of these coats." Naruto then noticed the piles were of individual pieces of clothing. He watched Mikoto lift up a pile of 10 or 12 coats and dart of.

Naruto picked a random shirt and pair of pants and Sasuki left the room to let him change. When Sasuki and Mitoko walked back in carrying a pile of coats they saw Naruto. He was wearing a pair of loose black pants with many pockets for shuriken and also wore a tight black muscle shirt.

Sasuki was surprised by the amount of muscle the blonde had considering her age and Mikoto was surprised by the stunning resemblance to a certain blonde Kage. Naruto had also abandoned his goggles letting his hair fall into his face and this made him look slightly feral.

Sasuki handed Naruto one of the coats and he smiled at her as he slipped it on.

"Thanks Sasuki-chan". Mikoto smiled at the affectionate suffix while Sasuki felt that warm feeling in her chest rise. She high colour sleeveless jacket actually reached Naruto's ankles and Mikoto remembered that Itachi was very fond of these jackets at Naruto's age.

The Uchiha matriarch sealed all the clothes in the scroll and handed it to Naruto.

"Really, this is to much. You guys really don't have to do all this for me". Mikoto just smiled at Naruto.

"Dear if you ever need something come to me. I will always help you". Naruto smiled to the women and embraced her. Mikoto smiled and patted him on the back as he quietly sobbed.

Sasuki felt herself tearing up at this, she saw all the joy and hope in Naruto's eyes and could'nt help but feel good. The warm feeling in her chest was ever present though and she realized she only got it when Naruto was around.

Mikoto let go of Naruto as he wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled widely. Mikoto looked at his old garments as did Sasuki. both females wordlessly picked up the garments and headed to the court yard. they were followed by a nervous Uzumaki.

Naruto watched the women throw the clothes in the air as they flashed through hand seals. **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **two fireballs a metre in diametre roared toward the garments which were burnt to a crisp. Leaving nothing behind.

Naruto smiled at them nervously and he felt a prescense, the blonde whipped around kunai in hand and attacked whatever was behind him. Itachi was extremrly surprised that the blonde had sensed him the second he was behind the boy. He was even more surprised at his reflexes and most of all. were his eyes which both had orange pupils.

Itachi easily blocked the Kunai with his own as Sasuki yelled.

"Nee-san don't scare Naruto like that". Itachi chuckled as Naruto calmed down and both sheathed their kunai.

"Kaa-san, Sasuki could I borrow Naruto for something. It will only be a couple minutes". Both Nodded as Itachi lead Naruto to the woods. then Sasuki looked at her mom.

"Kaa-san could I ask you something"

"Sure dear what is it"

"Everytime I am near Naruto I get a warm feeling in my chest. Especially after he stopped wearing that jumpsuit". Mikot internally grinned and a chibi version of herself was dancing around with streamers.

"Well dear this usually means that a girl like a boy, do you like Naruto?" Mikoto barely contained her laughter at her daughters blushing and stuttering as she tried to deny the statement. Meanwhile Itachi had lead Naruto to a special place in the woods.

"Naruto I want you to try and hit all these targets as I do". Naruto nodded and watched as Itachi held his weapins at the ready before leaping in the air. The uchiha flared his fully matured Sharingan and threw all the kunai outward. Some deflected others and the end result was every target struck in the bulls eye, even the one behind the boulder.

"Okay I'll give it a try". Naruto held his weapons at the ready and leaped, mid jump he blinked his eues and Itachi saw his pupils turn orange. The Uchiha flared his sharingan and saw that their was a large build up of chakra in the eyes. Similar to how the Sharingan looks.

Naruto saw the orange lines and threw his Kunai accordingly, He heard several clangs and clunks as the kunai hit aginst eachother and found their targets. When he looked around he saw that all his Kunai had hit the target but the one behind the boulder was the most far of.

Naruto smiled at his accomplishment as he heard slow clapping, The blonde turned to see Itachi clapping slwoly and that he also had his sharingan flared. The blondes baser insticts kicked in and he started to run away from those eyes. THe blonde ran and ran through the woods.

Naruto burst from the tree line and he saw Sasuki and Mikoto. He leapt forward and clung to the womens side as Itachi broke through the tree line. The blonde had tears in his eyes as he tried to hide behind Mikoto.

"Itachi, what did you do to Naruto-kun!" Mikoto was furious and started that Itachi would do something to the blonde.

"Kaa-san I was seeing how he did on the Kunai drill when he suddenly spooked away after completeing it better than half the people in this compound". They looked to Naruto who was still cowering behind Mikoto leaned down and looked the boy in the eye.

"Naruto-kun whats wrong?" Sasuki looked at her friend worried about what caused him to become like this.

"H-his eyes t-the Sharingan". Itachi instantly cut of the chakra flow to his eyes and knelt down in front of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun why do you dislike the Sharingan so much?" Naruto seemed to calm greatly after Itachi deactivated his Sharingan but the boy was still rather shaken up.

"T-the mobs that chased me, some people in them had...those eyes". Itachi and Mikoto were both furious to hear this.

"Naruto-kun I assure you that we would never hurt you and if any of our clansmen have hurt you we will make sure it never happens again". Naruto looked at Itachi with a happy grin.

"R-really?" Itachi nodded and smiled as Naruto wiped his tears and flashed a foxy grin. Sasuki seeing that Naruto was okay gingerly walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Naruto-kun we should go study now". Sasuki said as she hauled her blonde friend away from her family. Mikoto giggled at the possesiveness and Itachi concealed his and Naruto walked into Sasuki's bedroom and she closed the door. Sasuki walked over to a closet and closed the door behind her.

"Just a second Naruto-kun I have to change". Naruto nodded blankly he sat on the large bed. The blonde looked around the room and noticed it was a mix of whites and blues with some purple. He saw the weapon cabinet and the bookcase full of the scrolls.

Naruto saw that all the scrolls had sighns of wear and tear but one still had the paper seal on it signifying in had never been opened. Naruto took the scroll down and read it out loud.

"Basics of Wind Manipulation and its Uses". He mumbled as he twirled the scroll around in his hand. After a full minute of waiting he got impatient and opened the scroll with a barely audible ripping sound from the paper seal. He noticed that the first thing in the scroll was another small sheet of paper attached to the scroll with a note on top.

'Before you start wind Manipulation you should at least know what your elemental affinity is' Naruto was surprised that the scroll wasnt more formal sounding and seemed like the lessons a father would teach a son. Naruto held the paper in his hand and followed the instructions.

'Channel some chakra into the slip and depending on the reaction it will tell you your elemental affinity. Fire will burn the paper. Earth will turn it to dust. Lightning will Crumple. Water will dampen the sheet. And Wind will slice the paper into pieces.' Naruto channeled his chakra into the paper and was surprised when a small tornado appeared and tore the paper to invisible pieces.

'Depending on the intensity of the reaction will tell you how strong your affinity is, like say if your paper turned into a solid stone instead of dust this would show a very high stone affinity. Also if your paper cuts into more than 10 pieces this is considered a very strong wind affinity'. Naruto read over that last part again and thought to himself.

'I gotta tell Oji-san about this' At that moment Sasuki came out of the closet wearing a Blue sundress that reached her knees. She did a little twirl and both laughed at the show.

"So whatcha readin?" Sasuki asked as she sat down next to Naruto.

"From the information in this scroll I have a very strong Wind affinity and I was wondering If I could borrow this?" Naruto flashed a foxy grin and he was confused when Sasuki's face began to turn slightly red.

"If you want you can keep it. I know my affinity is fire and this is actually a nice coincidence since I read that with enough practice people can mix fire and wind Jutsu to create really powerfull combination Ninjutsu". Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuki and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks alot Sasuki-chan maybe we can make some super duper powerful combination Jutsu". Sasuki giggled at her blonde friends antics and then smacked him on the head with a textbook that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Naruto-kun you have to catch up first, then we can work on some more advanced stuff". Naruto nodded eagerly and they got to work, to Sasuki's surprise Naruto blew through everything she threw at him. After 5 hours they had already finished everything Sasuki thought was important about the first two years.

She decided Naruto only needed to learn the bare essentails in the civilian subjects like math and science. But he still had a firm grasp on those subjects and she was proud.

"Okay Naruto you are all caught up on anything important you should probably read some history books in your freetime to help with your language and history". Naruto nodded eagerly and pulled out his scroll already reading the first technique.

'Wind Style: Drilling Bullet. Gather as much air as possible in your lungs and then focus your chakra into it. Pound on your chesty and release the chakra enhanced air from your lungs. At the point of exit from your body focus on a spherical shape for the projectile. Seals are as follow'. Naruto rolled up the scroll after memorizing the seals and was lead by Sasuki to the backyard.

"Okay Naruto remember focus on having an equal mixture of Chakra and air in your lungs".Naruto stood a small distance from a training post with Sasuki standing on the side lines. The blonde flashed through hand seals and took in a deep breath, even though his mouth was still closed you could still hear his voice **Wind Style: Drilling Bullet **he pounded his fist on his chest and released a basketball size ball of compressed air that was moving at a very impressive speed.

The ball hit the post and instead of dissapating after contact it began to shave away at the post. The razor chakra enhanced winds tore the post to shreds and when the saw dust cloud settled their was a basketball sized whole in the center of the post. Naruto smiled to Sasuki and noticed Itachi was standing next to her.

Both Uchiha siblings were surprsied, well Sasuki was shocked and Itachi was pleasently surprised. Sasuki gathered herself and ever so elegantly voiced her surprise.

"What the hell was that!" Sasuki could not believe that on his first try Naruto had done so much damage with a C-Rank Jutsu and to be honest she was a little jealous. Naruto grinned sheepishly and then he spoke.

"Hey Sasuki wanna see if we dan mix that will your Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu". Naruto skimmed over a small section in his scroll before putting it away. Sasuki walked over and they stood side by side facing a different training post.

"Okay the scroll says that amount is important here, now how much chakra should we use?" Sasuki thought about it for a second.

"Try about 20 times the amount for a Substitution". Naruto nodded and they both flashed through hand sighns. **Wind Style:Drilling Bullet/Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **they both launched their jutsu at a slight angle so they would meet halfway to the post. Sasuki noticed that Naruto's jutsu was moving the exact some speed as her jutsu and when they collided she grinned.

The air bullet met the fireball and the fire began to be sucked in by the air bullet. But instead of going out the concentrated flame only danced in the bullet as it smashed into the post. The air bullet drilled only halfway into the post but then it exploded in a fantastic fireball.

When the dust cleared instead of a training post their was only a scorched piece of earth. Naruto and Sasuki high fived eachother while Itachi only nodded approvingly. The Uchiha Prodigy walked up to the two clapping slowly.

"Impressive, very impressive. I know for a fact most chuunin can't do what you two just did." Both children were about to jump for joy but Itachi cut them of.

"Not that you two are better than chuunin, Naruto Sandaime-Sama wishes to see you now. Sasuki I will have to borrow Naruto for a bit". Itachi grabbed Naruto's shoulder and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuki pouted and stomped of back to her house.

Naruto and Itachi arrived in the Sandaimes office in a swirl of leaves and Naruto was a little dizzy.

"Oji-san what do you need to talk about?" Hiruzen signalled to Itachi and the boy activated the rooms security seals.

"Naruto Itachi has evidence that suggests you have a bloodline of sorts. Now based on Itachi's findings you can't activate it at will. It seems it only activates when you enter a sort of Battle Mode if you prefer that term. Now I have a letter that was only supposed to go to you when you became chuunin but with this recent development I believe you can read it now".

Hiruzen pulled out a black box with a Orange swirl symbol on it, the aged man handed it to Naruto.

"Oji-san whats this?" the gears in Naruto's head were visibly turning as he tried to draw any conclusions.

"Naruto that box was given to me by your parents, they didnt leave any specific instructions when to give it to you but I figured you would be mature enough when you became a chuunin. But with the development of this bloodline, we cannot risk it. Take that box and read its contents where you want".

Naruto thought for a second before speaking.

"Itachi can you take me back to the Uchiha Compound?" Itachi nodded and Hiruzen was visibly confused but let the boy do as he pleased. Itachi grabbed Naruto's shoulder and they dissapeared in a flock of crows.

Naruto and Itachi appeared in an empy bedroom and Itachi leftas Naruto sat on the bed and opened the box in his lap. Inside were two scrolls, One had the Uzumaki seal on it. And the other had the Orange Swirl desighn. Naruto picked up the one with the strange orange swirl first and set the other one aside.

When Naruto tried to open the scroll the seal wouldnt break. He looked at it closely and for some reason his mind came to the conclusion that it was a blood seal. Naruto bit his thumb and wiped blood on the seal. It glowed yellow before breaking into four pieces. Each piece attached to a wall and the entie room hummed with blue light for a second.

Naruto unrolled the scroll and started to read.

'Dear Naruto

First things first those seals around you are privacy seals that will make sure only those you trust can come near you right now. Okay first things first I am your Father Minato Namikaze, otherwise Known as the Yellow Flash and as you probably know me The Fourth Hokage.  
Now I'v never been one to dance around the subject so lets get some things out of the way. First is that the nine tailed fox is sealed in you. I can honestly say that doing this to you will be the worst moment of my life but I can't xpect anyon else to give up their child. Their is also the fact that since you have my blood your chakra network is very adaptable. Now let's talk about what else you got from me.  
My bloodline that I discovered has no name, you can name it if you want. Now our bloodline gives us access to the Swift element. Sadlt the last Namikaze to awaken this ability was my grandfather Arashi Namikaze. It also teaches you two things, one is my Dragon Taijutsu style that is part of the bloodline. THe second is the bloodline gives you phenominal chakra control when activated.  
Now at the bottom of this scroll is a blood seal which contains instructions for my two most infamous Jutsu. The Hirashin and the Rasengan are our by law Namikaze family jutsu. Also it has a scroll instructing you in our blooline. Now I wish you to only make your heritage public when you believe you are strong enough to defend yourself from my enemies.  
My son I am truly sorry for all you will have suffered by my actions but know this. When I discovered your mother was pregnant it was the happiest moment of my life. And know that we did love you with all our hearts and doing this to you is the most horrible thing I could imagine doing.  
I love you my son and I hope you will have grown into a strong young man and make your father proud.'

"Your Dad...Minato Namikaze". Naruto read out loud he heard a gasp and looked up to see Sasuki standing in the doorway with a shocked look on her face. Naruto wondered how long she was their but he was glad he only read the last part out loud. The blonde wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled halfheartedly.

"Sup Sasuki-chan". Sasuki closed the door behind her and walked up to Naruto. The girl looked in his eyes and saw that he was unbelievably happy but was surprised he was not showing it.

"Naruto what are you reading?" Sasuki sat down next to him as he rolled up the scroll and placed it carefully inside the box before turning to her.

"These scrolls were left by my parents as you know my father was Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. I am perfectly happy with you knowing this so all I ask is you do not tell anyone. My father had alot of enemies and I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to protect anyone yet". Sasuki smiled warmly at her blonde friend and embraced him tightly.

"Of course Naruto-kun, and would it be okay if I was here when you read the other one?". Naruto thought about it for a second before nodding. Naruto carefully picked up the second scroll and spread his blood on the seal. The seal did nothing more than fade a little signifying it had deactivated.

'Dear Naru-chan

Well my little Naru-chan if your reading this it seems that I died somehow...I wonder how I went down? Anyway you are reading this and I'm hoping your father got all the sereous stuff out of the way because I don't wanna be all gloomy.

Now our blooline gives you amazing Stamina and a huge chakra capacity, now mix these things with your fathers bloodline and to be frank. My babies gonna be a bonified badass! Oh I also have some more things to tell you seeing as I never got to.

Always brush your teeth, always wear clean underpants, never be rude to a girl well unless she's an enemy then you can rip her to shredds!...'

Sasuki and Naruto read on and the entire time Naruto was smiling widely despite the ridiculous amount of mothers advice.

'and finally never get a girl pregnant by accident or I will come back from the grave and kick your ass! And finally my little Naru-chan please live your life, get a girlfriend, party with your friends and know that I will always love you my little Naru-chan.'

Naruto swiped his blood on a seal on the bottom of the scroll and out popped a picture of a blonde man with shining blue eyes standing behind a women with his arms wrapped around her lovingly. The women had red hair and lavendar eyes, She was smiling up at the man and holding her stomach which signified she was pregnant.

Sasuki watched as a lone teardrop escaped his eye as he smiled. Sasuki had never scene such a warm and loving smile. It contained so much unbridalled emotions that she felt her entire body heat up when she looked at his sparkling cerulean eyes.

Sasuki had decided to wait until he spoke and she patiently waited as he continued to stared down at the picture. Sasuki took a peak at the picture and it finallt hit her. 'Naruto's dad is the fourth Hokage!'. Her thoughts were interupted by her blonde friend.

"T-they loved me" Naruto was smiling lovingly and several tears fell down his cheeks as he continued to look down at the picture. He felt a hand on his arm and looked at Sasuki who smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Naruto-kun how about we go have supper, moms making Ramen". Naruto's smile widened as he gently placed the scrolls in the box.

"Sure thing Sasuki-chan". Naruto placed the box in his empty shuriken pouch and followed the ravenette. When they opened the door the seals all dissapeared, Naruto filed that information away for later and he was lead by Sasuki to the kitchen.

Naruto and Sasuki enjoyed a happy meal and surprisingly Fugaku was being rather pleasent, well as pleasent as the man could be. Naruto thanked the Uchiha family and ledt, he did not notice that Itachi had left right behind him.

Naruto walked home but when he was a few blocks and smelt smoke he panicked. The Blonde began to run and when he got back to his house he was saddened to see the building was a smoldering wreck. Naruto sighed and spoke.

"Again, well I guess its the box". Naruto walked across to the street and crawled into a rather large caardboard box. The blonde used his hands as a pillow and drifted of the sleep.

Itachi stepped forward from his place in the shadows, the elder Uchiha frowned and gently lifted the blonde up and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves. Itachi appeared in the same room as earlier and set Naruto in the bed. The Uchiha then clipped on an ANBU mask with the desighn of a weasel and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto awoke and instead of the brown of the carboard box he was greeted by a light blue colou that boederlined on white. He shot up and took in his surroundings and after a second he realised.

"Why am I in the Uchiha House?" Naruto asked out loud and he at that moment to door was flung open and in walked a smiling Mikoto.

"Good Morning Naruto, come now. We have some things to discuss over breakfast". Naruto nodded dumbly and followed the Uchiha Matriarch to the kitchen. He sat down and stared at the only other occupant of the table Mikoto.

"If you don't mind me asking Mikoto-chan why am I in your house?" the question was filled with only curiousity and Mikoto giggles.

"Well last night Itachi found you sleeping in a box when your house burned down. He brought you here". Naruto nodded and smiled.

"I'll be sure to thank him when I get the chance". Mikoto nodded and she pulled out a couple of forms.

"Well seeing as your old house is now a smoldering ruin, I have requested of Hokage-sama to let you rent one of the extra rooms here". Mikoto smiled at the boy who processed the information and the next second he was hugging a fully prepared Mikoto who squeezed the boy tightly.

Again Naruto did not understand that his head was somewhere half the populace of Konoha considered the holy land. Naruto finally regained his composure and quickly sighned the documents before handing them to Mikoto who folded then back up and slipped them into a hidden pocket.

Naruto heard shuffling and looked toward the hallway to see Sasuki standing in the doorway dressed in her ninja clothes. Sasuki looked to Naruto then her mother.

"Hey Sasuki-chan good news. I live here now!" Naruto proclaimed happily then he looked at the clock.

"Mom is that true?" Sasuki asked and she felt that warm feeling in her chest again.

"Of course dear Naruto's house was burned down so he is renting one of our spare rooms". Sasuki looked to Naruto and he nodded than pointed to the clock.

"Sasuki-chan we should go now, or were gonna be late". Sasuki nodded and both Academy students raced out of the house.

Naruto noticed that nobody was giving him glares or saying anything, Naruto smi9led as him and Sasuki continued on their way. When they finally got to the Academy both of them burst into the doors and noticed that Iruka wasnt their yet. They sighned in relief and went to sit down.

Naruto noticed all the girls were looking at him strangely he wasnt sure what it was in their eyes but he had a slight feeling of dred in the pit of his stomach as Sasuki sent a wide range glare at the entire classroom and all the girls went back to their gossiping but most of the talk was of a certain blonde haired boy.

Iruka finally arrived and as the classes went by througout the day everybody was surprised by Naruto's sudden increase in knoledge. All the questions asked he seemed to have an answer for and not once did he ask for something to be explained.

When the day ended Naruto and Sasuki left together already engaged in a heated race. When they crossed the threshold into the Uchiha household they glared at eachother for a minute before breaking into hysterical laughter.

They entered the kitchen to find Mikoto with two Bowls of Ramen and a small plate filled with Dango. Naruto and Sasuki dug into the meal happily and when they were finished Itachi walked in.

"Hey you guys come out to the backyard I wanna try something". Sasuki and Naruto both nodded and went into the backyard. They saw Itachi who tossed a scroll to Sasuki, the girl opened it and found it was a scroll that instructed in the 'Ravens Hunting' Taijutsu style her brother used.

Sasuki looked at her brother and he had a small smile on his face, Sasuki ran up to her brother and hugged him.

"Thank you Nii-san I'll go practice right away". Sasuki ran of to do her own thing and Itachi looked at Naruto and signalled for the boy to come over.

"Naruto-kun seeing as you know more about your Bloodline, Sandaime-sama has requested I help you train with it. Now First lesson is you have to learn how to activate it" Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out his fathers scroll. He bit his finger and out of the blood seal came three scrolls.

Naruto stowed the first two away and opened the first one, After 10 minutes he spoke.

"Itachi, you should go help Sasuki my fathers instructions are very exact and I think I'll be fine on my own". Itachi hesitated but nodded and ran over to his sister who was focusing hard on her training. Naruto read the scroll.

' Now to activate the blooline at will focus chakra to your eyes and then in a small burst release the chakra from the Teketsu in your eyes. THis will Actavte the blooline until you cna actiavte it with a mere thought. To deactivate it do the same thing again.'

Naruto did as the scroll instructed and the entire world took on the blue hue and he noticed that he continued to read.

'Now instead of actiavting your bloodline to be able to use Dragon Taijutsu. I recomend you memorize all the Kata to your own mind so you can still use the style without your blooline activated. And could you try to come up with a cool name for it`

Naruto chuckled before going through all the Dragon Style Kata with ease, Naruto had read in the scroll that the blooline, when activated gave you very good muscle memory so he should be done with this by the end of the day.

Naruto and Sasuki both walked into the house supporting eachother, both were covered in sweat but had large grins on their faces. Mikoto apeared out of seemingly no where and sniffed the air.

"You two smell horrible go get a bath, Naruto-kun the Bathroom is the door to the left of yours. Sasuki you can use my bathroom". Naruto and Sasuki both headed to the bathrooms.

An hour later Naruto was in His bed thinking on recent events.

'Well things are sure to be...interesting from here on out. Mom and Dad loved me and I have two awesome bloodlines, I wonder if I could awaken the Swift release? Regardless I'll have to practice really hard from here on out, So I can protect my new precious people. All things aside life may be looking up for me'.

As the blonde Jinchuriki gently fell into the abyss known as sleep a lone ray of moonlight shone on the boys exposed bicep. Semmingly out of his skin itself a small symbol formed. To most it would look like a lightning bolt surrounded by a tornado. As fast as it appeared it dissapeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Before you read I have some things to talk about. First is that I already have the first 4 chapters written. I'm going to post one a day and based on reviews and PM's I'll tweak the chapters a bit. Next is that I am sorry for any spelling mistakes that you may notice. Now lets get to the story!**

Time Skip: 4 years

Naruto wearily raised his head and he suddenly realized. `Today is the Day` He Stood up from his bed and headed toward the bathroom. After showering and dressing in his usual attire he walked into the Kitchen.

What met him was the object of his affection for about a year now. Sasuki greeted Naruto with a smile.

" Good Morning Naruto-kun"

He gathered up his courage and took the hand of the ravenette goddess. He bowed lowly and kissed her hand softy. He then looked into her eyes and locked his Cereulean Blue with her Coal Black.

" Good morning Sasuki-chan"

Sasuki blushed deeply, she had feelings for Naruto for some time and recently she saw the affection he radiated around her and she was giddy he was finally showing it. And it helped that after four years of her mother preparing the boy proper meals he had grown to an impressive height and was easily six inches taller than her.

His face had lost the baby fat and was more Angular. Along with that instead of his eyes being innocent and wide like before they were sharper and seemed so...Hot.

Naruto looked at Sasuki and once again was captured by her beauty she was of average height for her age, but her form had filled out in way that made Naruto's mouth water.

She wore the same clothes as she always had but their were some noticable differences. Her hair for one was still in a ponytail but at the base of the ponytail was a small Braid that made sure her hair stayed between her shoulder blades. Naruto smiled at her foxily and twirled her around so he was standing directly behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

The blonde leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I was thinking, after Graduation Today. You wanna get dinner?"

Sasuki blushes deeply and an innocent questioning look enters her eyes." Like a date?"

Naruto grinned ferally as he whsipered."Well arent we forward. I guess if you want to go on a date with me I would have to say yes to a godess such as yourself".

Sasuki continued to blush furiously and she wandered why Naruto was acting so different he unravelled her and when she looked in his eyes she gasped.

"Naruto-kun your eyes, you not hiding anymore!" The ravenette can see all the raw unbridalled emotion in those eyes. And best of all as his gaze levelled with her she can see all the affection in his eyes.

"Yes Sasuki-chan I'm done hiding" The girl cheered and hugged the boy tightly, she smiled and released him.

"Well let's go show the world the new you!" The Uchiha Heiress dragged her blonde friend to school. When they arrived their and opened the door they heard a sneer.

"Looks like the dobe is gonna try and pass the test" Everyone began to laugh with Kiba who made the remark. Yes despite Sasuki's protests Naruto always purposefully did bad in everything but Taijutsu to make people think thats all he was good at.

Naruto fixed an ice-cold glare at Kiba. The next second faster than anyone but Sasuki could see Naruto was behind Kiba with a trench knive to his Neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that". Naruto's voice was ice cold and terrified Kiba to the bone Akamaru began to tremble and Naruto's entire demeanor did a one eighty his trech knives dissapeared and he smiled at the dog.

Akamaru jumped inot Naruto's arms and he stroked the dogs fur.

"You know Kiba, I have o give you props. Akamaru's fur is like silk". Naruto smiled and handed the dog to his owner before walking over to his seat. Before anybody could comment Iruka walked in.

"Okay class let's get down to buisness. You will be called in alphapetical order and then tested in the next room. First up Shino Aburame".

Iruka Walked into the room after calling the first name. Naruto waited as every student came out wearing a leaf headband proudly. Naruto chuckled to himself at those kids faces when the real genin test came around.

"Sasuki Uchiha" Naruto looked at Sasuki and gave her a supporting smile. The uchiha smiled back and headed into the room. A couple minutes later she came back out wearing her leaf headband on her left Bicep untop of some bandages.

"Naruto Uzumaki". Naruto smiled at Sasuki and headed into the room.

Naruto saw Iruka and smiled, then he looked at the female chuunin who had replaced Mizuki after his nervous breakdown last year.

"Okay Naruto, do the three Academy Ninjutsu and you can do another one if you feel like". Naruto nodded and tranformed into a perfect replica of the fourth Hokage.

"No hand seals, no smoke. Amazing" Iruka marked down the results and waited. Naruto then disspeared and reapeared a couple feet away.

"Again no hand seals or smoke, and you substituted with air. Naruto I think youve been holding back". Iruka smiled, being an ex-ANBU he could always tell that Naruto held back.

10 perfect Bunshin formed arounf Naruto and Iruka marked it down.

"Now would youl like to perform anything else?" Naruto nodded and flashed through hand sighns

**"Wind Style: Hurricane Shield" **A small Tornado formed around Naruto and Iruka threw several Kunai at the twister. The Kunai were caught by the winds and flung abck at double speed. Iruka expertly caught them and oput them back in his kunai pouch. THe twister subsided and Iruka smiled.

"Well Naruto, seeing as rookie of the year is determined by your final exam progress you and Sasuki are tied for Rookie of the Year". Naruto nodded and Iruka tossed him a Leaf Village headband. Naruto wrapped some balck bandages aroun his right Bicep and then tied his headband around the it.

Naruto exited the room and when Sasuki saw the headband she glaomped him and to her surprise he caught her and after a quick twirl dipped her. He looked into her eyes for a second and then kissed her on the lips. Sasuki and Naruto kissed passionately for a couple seconds and then their lips seperated.

Naruto pulled Sasuki back into a standing Position and looked to see Iruka and his entire class looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well Sensei, I would love to stick around and listen to a lecture but me and Sasuki have a date so I will see you in a week for team asighnments". Naruto gave no time for arguement as he picked up Sasuki bridal style and jumped out the window.

Iruka looked at his class to see all the girls blushing and most of the guys red with jealousy. He chuckled sadistically before starting his lecture to end all lectures.

Naruto and Sasuki appeared in the Uchiha household and broke of to their bedrooms. Mikoto slipped into Sasuki's room and closed the door behind her. When Mikoto looked at her daughter she squealed in delight.

"So Naruto-kun finally asked you out?" Sasuki nodded whith a huge blush.

"Yes he did, and mom. He finally dropped the mask! He was so romantic and composed. He went from adorably innocent to devilishly suave." Mikoto grinned and helped her daughter with her dress.

An hour later Naruto was waiting by the door wearing black dress pants and a White Dress shirt that strained against his muscles in certain places. He wore a long trench coat with no sleaves but his amrs were half covere by the rolled up sleaves of his dress shirt. He had his hair wild and fearl as usual.

When he heard a door open he looked to the hallway and saw Sasuki. His heart nearly leapt from his chest when he saw her. She wore a Sky Blue dress with Navy blue accents around the color and bottom. The dress reached her ankles but their was a long slit on one side that allowed her free movement. She had light makeup on and her hair was done up in a bun that was held together by two red (Those things girls put in their hair that look like sewing needles). A few strands of hair were loose and they framed her face perfectly.

Naruto not to be caught gawking flashed a handsome smile toward Sasuki.

"Well if a godess ever felt envy. Now would be the time". Sasuki blushed and Naruto gently took her hand and bowed as he kissed it once again.

"Now shall we my Hime?" Sasui nodded and Naruto stood next to her. She linked her arm with his and Naruto noticed she was taller. He looked down and saw she wore a pair of Black two inch heals. Naruto and Sasuki walked out the front door leaving a grinning Mikoto.

The couple walked down the streat. THe entire time Naruto bombarded Sasuki with clever and flirty comments that left the girl blushing and flustered everytime. Finally they arrived at one of the upper class resteraunt owned by the Akimichi clan. Sasuki smiled to Naruto and they headed in.

Naruto walked up to the man attending the seating booth. He was tall and thin with slick black hair and an angular face. The man was literally the ultimate steriotype waiter as he spoke with a strange accent that sounded half british and half french.

"Hello Sir, do you have a reservation". The waiter sneered slightly at the sight of Naruto but seeing who he was with decided to not voice his contempt.

"Yes I have a reservation under Uzumaki". Naruto spoke in a clipped tone that commanded respect. The waiter abandoned his idea of pretending he couldnt find the reservation just from the tone.

"Yes here it is, a private booth for two. I hope you dont mind but we had some last minute reservations from some Jonin so you will have to share a booth with someone else. Is this okay?"

Naruto looked to Sasuki and she nodded. Naruto and sasuki were lead to one of the larger booths and when they walked in they were pleasently surprised to find Ino, Shikamaru and Shikamaru. All were with their parents at a large table. Naruto saw a smaller two person table with a candle and rose in a white vase. He lead Sasuki by hand and pulled out her chair for her before gently pushing it back in.

"Thankyou, Naruto-kun"

"Anytime my Hime". The mothers and Ino swooned over Naruto's soft voice that haeld such affection in a way that made every omen in the room a little hot under the color.

Naruto took his seat and chatted with Sasuki as they waited for their food. THe entire time he did not even seem to acnoledge the other occupants of the room. Every smooth and affectionate compliment given to Sasuki was heard by the females and they swooned over the blonde.

Choza, Inoichi, and Shikaku all lookd at eachother and they all had the same thought.

'No one that smooth has been around in 12 years...HIS SON' It ashamed all three men that this is how they found out about Naruto's parentage. Considering they were some of Minato's closest friends and the Blue eyes and Sun-kissed blonde hair should of tipped them of.

Finally when the food arrived the waiter was a pretty Brunnette girl with Forest green eyes. She looked at Naruto with poorly restrained lust as she spoke.

"Are you ready to order?" Naruto nodded as he layed down the menu.

"I'll have an order of Steak and some Pokki on the side. I assume Sasuki-chan would like the lobster with exra butter and Dango on the side?" Sasuki nodded and blushed that Naruto knew her so well.

THe Girl nodded and left to get their meals, Naruto and Sasuki continued their chatting until Shikamaru finally spoke up.

"Naruto I'm glad to see you finally dropped that mask, it was becoming troublesome" Naruto took his attention away from Sasuki for a moment and looked at Shikamaru.

"Well I thought It was finally time to show Konoha the real me. Now if youd excuse me I have a date to get back to."

Naruto once agian shut the other occupants out as he continued to chat with Sasuki. After 20 minutes of Naruto showing up all the men in the room the meals finally arrived and the two began to eat. The other table snapped out of their gaze and continued to talk to their children when the subject of Rookie of the Year came up.

"Well the top Male was Naruto, and the top female was Sasuki. THey both tied for rookie of the year with perfect scores on the exam." Shikamaru stated blandly. The fathers of the three were quickly shocked.

"But the only other ones to do perfect on that exam, were Itachi,Kakashi, and Minato". Choza stated and all the other inhabitants of the room looked toward the two teens sitting at the table. Naruto sighed as he finished his steak and looked at them.

"What, we practiced and it was only three Jutsu that you had like 6 years to master. and then as long as your extra Jutsu was performed correctly and was C-rankor higher you get a perfect score. Honestly I don't think alot of people ever bothered to try really hard at the basic three and thats why this doesnt happen often.".

The Ninja in the group pondered it for a second and everything made sense. Mastering three E-rank Jutsu could be easily done in 6 years if they were practiced Daily. They all nodded and went back to their meal but were interupted by someone.

"Open Wide Naruto-kun". They looked to see Naruto and Sasuki feeding eachother their deserts. The women began to swoon and the men began to grumble at being outclassed.

After they finished their desert the teens stood up and Naruto pulled out Sasuki's chair with ease before tkain her hand and leading her away. On his way out he spoke.

"You Know I find it strange that even though you finished 20 minutes ago you are still here". They left as the group stuttered excuses. Naruto and Sasuki walked the streets of Konoha. THey were taking a shortcut to the park and Sasuki had her head rested comforatably on Naruto's shoulder as they walked.

They both felt people nearby and froze. Out of several dark corners came several thugs.

"Well it seems that the Demon brat has a date. Hey little Lady do you know what he is?" Naruto's glare fixed all the men in place as he focused all his killing intent on the group. He formed 5 shadow clones behind the men silently as the man leader regained his composure from the killing intent and spoke.

"That brat is a demon, the K..." Was all the man said as his neck was slit from behind by a Kunai.

"For the crime of Breaking the Sandaimes Law I sentence you all...to Death". Naruto spoke coldly and all his clones knocked out the rest of the men.

"Anbu-san could you please take care of these men". naruto spoke and to Sasuki's surprise a team of three ANBU appeared and lefted the bodies. THey all dissapeared in puffs of looked at her date questioningly.

"Naruto-kun is their a reason you have ANBu following you and those men called you a demon?" Sasuki's voice contained only mild curiosity.

"Follow me I'd like to tell you this somewhere a little nicer than an alley.". She nodded and the two continued their walk to the park. In a short while Naruto and Sasuki sat at a bench in the emty park. The ravenette had her head rested on his shoulder and she was snuggled up to him.

"Well I suppose I should get to the point,You should know that 12 years ago the Yondaime didnt kill the Kyuubi. He sealed it inside a new born baby, the only one available and that could handle it was his son...me".

Naruto looked at Sasuki who had a calculating look in here yes before she spoke.

"So in a way, the Kyuubi it teh Kunai and your the staorage scroll?" Naruto nodded at the anaolgy and he was not surprised when he felt a hard slap on his face.

"Well, I can't say I blame you for hating me..." But when he looked into Sasuki's eyes he saw only affection and a little hurt.

"Naruto you idiot I have loved you for awhile now and I'm hurt that you havnt told me this until now. Do you really think I would be so shallow as the leave you?" Sasuki was on the verge of tears and he saddened greeatly at seeing her like that.

"Sasuki-chan I never thuought you were shallow I was scared of losing you. I sometimes hated myself for holding the beast. Hell before I met you their ws little stopping me from killing myself. I just never wanted to lose you".

Naruto's eyes showed Sasuki his love for her and all he spoke was truth, She grabbed his collar and pulled him into a searing kiss filled with so much passion and pent up emotion they were both out of breath when they finished.

"I love you Naruto-kun and I always will. Now we should get home its getting late". Sasuki smiled and they both stood but as she was about to start walking she felt Naruto grba her hand and pull her into a loving embrace. THey both pulled back and Naruto lifted Sasuki's chin with hishandand looked her in the eyes.

"Sasuki-chan I promise to never hurt you again and I would face Shinigami-sama himself for you. I love you with all my heart and Promise to protect you with my life". Sasuki felt more tears fall but Nartuto wiped them away gently and kissed her lovingly.

Finally they broke from their kiss and both smiled. Naruto picked up Sasuki brodal Style before taking to the trees toward the Uchiha complex.

Naruto and Sasuki were walking together silently, she had her head rested on his shoulder and arms arapped around his right arm. Naruto had both hands inside his pockets and both were simply enjoying eachothers company on their walk home.

When they were passing the clan district he was surprised to see three Uchiha cornering someone.

"Wait here a second Sasuki-chan". Naruto spoke and the next second he dissapeared into the wind. Sasuki looked toward the confrontation and saw that three Konoha Policemen were cornering a Hyuuga boy a year older than them.

"Well what do we have here? The little Hyuuga prodigy that your clans so proud about. Your just a little Genin and you can't hope to beat us three Chuunin" At that moment Naruto appeared in a small gust of wind standing next to the Hyuuga Boy.

"Maybe He can't but I think both of us can" Naruto smirked toward Neji who smirked back.

"Neji Hyuuga" The boy spoke and Naruto replied as he pulle out his trench knives.

"Naruto Uzumaki, now you take the one on the left I'll take the middle one".

"What about the third one?" At that moment the third Ninja crumpled to the ground and Sasuki stood behind were he was standing and she had a Kunai in a reverse grip.

"Sasuki-chan I hope you atleast used the blunt end and dis'nt kill the poor sap". Naruto shook his head is mock dissapproval before he dissapeared into the wind and Neji charged at his opponent.

Neji assaulted his opponent with a flurry of Jyuuken strikes that the man foolishly tried to block. Neji quickly picked apart his defense and aimed a low power Jyuuken strike to his forhead. The strike connected and the man crumbled to the ground unconcious.

Neji and Sasuki looked at Naruto's opponent and watched as Naruto dissapeared and reappeared in the wind. Confusing the man, Sasuki looked at the mans badge and was surprised that he was one of the higher ups in the police force and was atleast Jonin.

Naruto continued to confuse his opponent and then he silently formed a shadow clone that joined in his fun which made it look he had doubled his speed. Naruto made another clone and made it appear he had tripled his speed. The mans Sharingan eye were straining to even follow his movements so he didnt notice the shadow clones.

Finally Naruto and all his clones jumped from the winds and while the man was confused Naruto delivered a devestating blow to the mans neck. Effectively knocking him out. Sasuki and Neji watched as the shadow clones faded from existence.

Neji also saw the mans unifrom and was shocked that the blonde boy seemingly a year his junior had taken out a jonin.

"Damn...You can smell the alcohol of the three of them." Sasuki said and then they all understood how that was done with such ease.

"Well I thank you Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san you two are rather impresive. I hope to be able to work with you someday". Neji gave a small bow in thanks and continued on his way. Naruto offered his arm to Sasuki and she gladly took it, after stomping on the Jounins crotch.

As Naruto and Sasuki approached the Uchiha district they felt the dread in the air, Naruto looked to Sasuki and she looked back. The two raced through the district and found the dead bodies of many Uchiha litering the streets.

"My Parents!" Sasuki panicked and broke into a sprint toward her house. Naruto followed close behind and he formed a Shadow clone to go inform the ANBU. Naruto followed Sasuki and when they arrived at her house they panicked.

Sasuki and Naruto burst into the courtyard to see Mikoto Uchiha impaled on the blade of Itachi Uchiha while Fugaku Uchiha lay on the ground in a puddle of his blood.

Naruto and Sasuki froze in place and in blind rage Sasuki dove toward Itachi, the man easily dodged her attempt and was about to impale her with his blade but his stab was redirected by a trench knive. Itachi looked toward Naruto in mild curiosity and flashed his Mangyekou toward Sasuki. A second later she collapsed.

Naruto looked at Itachi and hispupils turned into slits and those slits turned Orange. Naruto dissapeared into the wind and reappeared behind Itachi. Naruto focused his chakra to his trench knives and flipped the grip. Two long blades of wind chakra formed out of the trench knives.

Naruto started a vicious assault on Itachi who easily dodged all his attacks. The uchiha watched as Naruto's cerulean Blue tranformed to a crimson red and Naruto stopped for a second. THe chakra blades turned Blood red and he charged with double his original speed.

Itachi was surprised by this and he miscalculated a dodge when Naruto's chakra blade lengthened and he scored a searing blow on the Uchiha's right arm. Itachi flashed his Mangyekou and muttered.

"Tsukoyomi".

Naruto was chained to the ground and Itachi appeared, the Uchiha knelt down and spoke.

"Naruto-kun their are reasons that I did this, you can't tell Sasuki or she could come to hate the village. The Uchiha were planning a coup and if I did'nt do this the village would be locked in civil war. I wish I didnt have to kill everyone but if only the ninja in the Uchiha clan died by my hand the image of a psycopathic killer would be lost. I will leave Sasuki in your protection. So please take care of her for me".

Before Naruto could respond he fell into Unconciousness courtisy of Itachi's Mangyekou.

Hiruzen arrived in the Courtyard of the Uchiha household and found Two dead elder Uchiha and to his relief an unconcious Naruto and Sasuki.

"Bear, take the children to the Hospital and amke sure they are in the same room. I don't want to see what she does without Naruto with her. Cat please take the bodies of Fugaku and Mikoto to be buried. Dismissed".

A large bulky man easily lifted both teens before dissapearing in a shunshin. Cat lifted the two Uchiha and Hiruzen saw a tear fall from the womens mask. Hiruzen knew that Yugao was Lady Uchiha's aprentice and he hated to put the women through this. But thankfully she had Hayate to help her.

Naruto woke up and he had a killer headache but to his surprise when he flared his bloodline it went away. Naruto switched of his Bloodline and heard sobbing. He looked to th bed next to his and saw Sasuki curled up in a ball crying into her knees.

Naruto dissapeared into the wind and reappeared holding Sasuki to his chest, he gently stroked her long Raven hair as she cried openly into his chest. He leaned back against the headboard of the Hospital bed and let the girl rest on his chest. After 10 minutes her breathing evened out and the blonde knew she was asleep.

"You think she'll be okay?" Naruto asked and out of the shadows came a man wih silver shock hair wearing a Konoha Jounin attire. He had a mask that covered his entire lower face and his left eye was covered by his leaf headband.

"She has gone through something no one should ever have to experience. Thankfully this was done now instead of when she was younger or she could have become some sort of Psycho avenger" The man said in a lazy tone and Naruto scowled.

"But I guess if she had my Sensei's son with her she can pull through". Naruto thought for a second before he spoke.

"So your the famous Kakashi that my father taught, I was wondering if you could get the Old Man for me I have something I want to discuss". Kakashi nodded and dissapeared in a Body Flicker.

10 minutes later The third Hokage steped into Naruto's room and seeing the Uchiha girl curled into his surrogate grandson he smiled sadly.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked and Nauto seemed to be in deep thought for a second.

"Well Old Man seeing as Living in the Uchiha compound would bring back to many bad memories. Would it be okay If I rented an Apartment for Sasuki to live in?" Sarutobi thought for a second then an idea came to him.

"Well Naruto your father did have a rather nice estate on the Hokage Monument. It says in his will it is yours to do with what you want." Naruto noded no and smiled sadly.

"Not now Old Man, I want to have that house when I announce my Heritage. I'v decided to do that when I become Chuunin." Sarutobi nodded and then he thought for a second and a lightbulb went of in his head.

"My old student Jiraiya has a permanently rented Apartment in one of Konoha's nicer living districts. He hasnt dropped by in 12 years so I think you could stay their". Naruto thought about it for a second and then had a devilish smirk.

"Well he can think about it as repayment for my Godfather ditching me". Naruto honestly didnt mind because he knew if his God Father had taken him he would of lived a life on the road and considering the man was a spy master would probably of died sooner or later.

Sarutobi sighed Sadly and nodded.

"I will make arangements for yours and Sasuki's things to be moved to the Apartment, Tell Sasuki if she wants any of her familys scrolls she can come and asl me. We will leave the Uchiha district standing until Sasuki becomes 18 and can legally choose what to do with it".

Naruto nodded to his surrogate grandfather and Sasuki began to stir. Hiruzen quickly left the room as the girl woke.

"Naruto-kun its true isnt it, their all dead. And he did it, but why?" Sasuki looked at Naruto with pleading eyes and Naruto spoke sincerely.

"Sasuki-chan he had his reasons, I don't know what they were but their has to be a reason for somebody killing their clan. But please dont dwell on it, I don't want this to consume you and take you away from those who care for you".

Sasuki looked up to him with teary eyes and screamed.

"But who do I have left, he killed them all...even Kaa-san". Sasuki sobbed and looked at Naruto angrilly. To her surprise tears welled up in Naruto's eyes and he pulled her i9nto a tight but gentle embrace and he whispered in her ear.

"You have me Sasuki-chan, and their are others who care for you like the old man. Your mothers friends Kurenai,Yugao, Hana and even that crazy snake lady Anko. You have people that care Sasuki-chan". Sasuki looked into his eyes and smiled.

"And your at the top of that list, right Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and kissed her softly and lovingly. She felt her entire body warm up and when they lips parted she smiled. he Uchiha girl feeling better simply snuggled into Naruto's chest for the warmth...Wait chest.

Sasuki looked and noticed that Naruto was only wearing a pair of Hospital Pajama pants while she wore a full set of Hospital night clothes. Sasuki lushed furiously but continued her snuggling. Their moment was interupted as the door flew open and in tumbled Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, and Anko.

Naruto looked at them all as Sasuki was still lost in her little world that was Naruto. The women all stood u straight and smiled sheepishly while they blushed. Naruto knew that had been listening in for awhile and sa that everyone but Anko was in a post swooning state.

Sasuki snuggled into Naruto more and mumbled.

"Your so warm Naruto-kun...I love you". Naruto smield warmly at the girl and whispered.

"I love you to Sasuki-chan, but we have compnay". As the words reached the girls brain she looked up in horror and to her embarrasment all her mothers friends were standing their with teasing grins.

"Your so Warm Naruto-kuuuun" Cooed Anko in an innocent tone, the rest were just blushing with teasing grins on their faces. Sasuki was blushing madly and trying to hide in Naruto's chest.

At that moment Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke. His perverse gigling was stopped by the womena nd he spoke.

"Naruto, Sasuki all your things have been moved to your new apartment. Here are the keys the room number is 204" Kakshi tossed keys to Naruto and before any of the rooms inhabitants could say anything Naruto dissapeared into the wind taking Sasuki with him.

Naruto and Sasuki appeared standing in the hallway of a rather nice Shinobi only apartment complex. Naruto slipped the key into the lock and they both quickly shuffled in. Sasuki looked at Naruto with an angry pout.

"Sorry about not telling you Sasuki-chan but I don't think it would be good of us to live in the Uchiha district with all the bad memories. I hope your not mad" Sasuki smiled warmly.

"Of course not Naruto-kun, but isnt moving in together a bug step after just one date, not that I mind?" Naruto smirked and Sasuki knew she had just walked into a trap.

"Well Sasuki-chan I never knew you wanted things to go like this, I mean I still have my innocence to seeing as we are ninja and we should live our lives to the fullest before we die on a mission. I guess I could live with you, If thats what you want".

Sasuki playfully punched Naruto and pouted cutely.

"I guess your right but, Your on the couch till I'm ready". Naruto smirked and lead Sasuki throught the rather nice apartment. She noticed that some parts of the wall were redone as if something was sent flying through the wall and it had to be repaired. The first room was a living room Kitchen Combo that was rather spacious with a two Forest Green Couches and a Leather recliner.

THey arrived in a small hallway and opened the first door.

"Wow, nice bathroom". Sasuki said as she looked at the large Jakuuzi and Walk in shower. They went to the next room witch was a nice size bedroom which had a bunch of Box's labelled 'Naruto'.

They continued and the next door was an I dentical bedroom with boxes labelled 'Sasuki'. Naruto and Sasuki unpacked their things with the help of Naruto's shadow clones they were finished quickly.

Sasuki was placing a picture of Her mother and her smiling during Sasuki's 10th birthday party. She remembered Naruto had been holding the camera and Itachi used his distraction to smear cake all over the blondes face.

She heart a few knocks on her door before Naruto walked in wearing his lazy clothes witch was a pair of Black Pajama bottoms and a blck muscle shirt. He saw Sasuki holding a picture and he dissapeared into the wind before reappearing next to her.

The blonde smiled Sadly at the picture remembering what happened after he took it. He gently placed the picture on Sasukes bedside table before he wrapped his arms around her and and kissed her lovingly. Sasuki smiled as the kiss ended and she got an idea.

"Hey lets invite Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji over. I could use some girl talk". naruto msiled and three Shadow clones appeared then dissapeared into the wind. Naruto looked at Sasuki and noticed she was wearing Navy Blue Pajama pants with a powder Blue tanktop.

"Well how about you go lay on the couch and I will make us some Dango?" Naruto asked and Sasuki nodded happily before skipping over to the couch. She wasnt ashamed that Naruto was a better cook than her. Hell he was a better cook than her mom.

She smiled sadly at the memory of enjoying Naruto's home made Dango with her mother. She was kncked from her happy memories when she felt something under a cushion. She pulled out a small orange book that had the title.

'Icha Icha: Paradise' She began to read and at first it seemed to be a rahter descriptive romance novel but when he got to page 12 she knew she was reading smut. She dint even notice Naruto set the plate on the coffee table and that he was reading over her shoulder.

Naruto leaned into Sasuki's ear and whispered.

"Well someones a little pervert, but I wouldnt mins us being in some of these positions and judging by how intently your reading this stuff neither would you".

Sasuki blushed crimson red as she quovkly placed the book on the table. Naruto took the book and in dissapeared into the wind and a small seal was added to Naruto's already heavily tatooed arms.

She marvelled at how he got all those seals to look like these tattoos. First his right arm had a detailed fox near his wrist the foxes nine tailed twisted around his arm up to his shoulder. Sasuki knew that every line in that tattoo was actually hundre of tiny seals. his left arm had the Kanji for 'Will of Fire' and a windmill shuriken.

"Naruto-kun why do you usually hide your tattoos?" Sasuki asked as she munched on the delicious Dango.

"Well a little kid with a sunny disposition wouldnt have tattoos covering his arms would he?" Sasuki nodded no and understood.

At that moment they hear dknocking on the door and with a flick of Naruto's wrait the door opened. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji walked in and Ino gasped.

"What the Hell, Naruto when did you get Tattoos?" Ino was surprised and she was admittedly turned on slightly by the new tough Naruto.

"Oh these? I got them this morning". They were inclined to believe them but then Ino tackled Sasuki inot the couch,

"Oh Sasuki-chan I'm so sorry for what happened to you. Are you okay?" Ino asked and Sasuki smiled happily.

"Yep thanks to my boyfriend I feel alot better now". Sasuki looked at Naruto and Ino blushed. The spunky blonde dragged the ravenette to her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Troublesome blonde. Well anyway Naruto I'm rather surprised that you and her are already living together". Shikamaru spoke as he and choji sat on the couch.

"Well Shikamaru we are Shobi and we can technically die on any mission. So instead of over thinking everything me and Sasuki-chan are following our hearts". Shikamaru npdded as Choji cotinued to munch on his chips happily.

Naruto continued to chat with Shikamaru and Choji about what they are doing when they meet their jonin sensei.

"Shika you should really train harder, you seem to be adept at your clan Jutsu but your chakra capacity and physical strength are rather sad. I must insist that when you meet your sensei instead of doing those meneal D-ranks all day. Get him to train you, you wouldnt want to die out on a mission one day. Leaving ecerybody that cares about you behind".

Shikamaru nodded as did choji and the lazy Nara sighed.

"Good now to make sure you actually listen to me I'm gonna visit you and your team once a month to see if your improving, now lets see what you got."

Naruto tapped his fox tattoo and in a puff of smoke he was in his shinobi clothing. Naruto ran his hands over his arms and all the seals formed into new shapes. The palms of both his hands had Trench knive Tattoos. the backs of both hands had shuriken while hsi wrists both had kuani. On the sides of both arms were Katana and both shoulders had a mindmill shuriken.

"Sasuki-chan get ready, you get to watch me test these three".

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the blonde.

"Well its rather obvious that we are gonna be another Ino-Shika-Cho trio considering our fathers all told us to hang out this week...troublesome."

10 minutes later Naruto stood facing all three of his fellow classmates in a training field.

"Okay the rules are simple, you three have to put me in a surrender or die situation and I have to do the same to you...Go"

Shikamaru send his shadow toward Naruto but was shocked when the boy dissapeared into the wind. THey looked around and watched as he slipped into and out of the wind. Finally choji grew frustrated and yelled

**"Expansion Jutsu!"..."Human Boulder".**

The classic Akimichi combo was expected by Naruto who appeared out of the wind infront of choji he reached his hand out and completely stopped the rotation.

"The weekness of this Jutsu is if I use enough chakra I can stop your rotation."

Naruto held a trench Knive to choji's face and the boy was disqualified.

**"Mind Tranfer Jutsu" **

a Faint Blue aura surrounded Naruto and Ino perked up when her soul was bounced back into her.

"The weekness of your Jutsu is if I form a moderate strength chakra cloak I can deflect your soul from entering me". Naruto dissapeared and reappeared behind the stunned Ino with a trench Kinve to her neck. Ino slumped knowing she was the girl walked away Naruto stiffened.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu Success". Muttered Shikamaru as he walked out of the woods. As he and Naruto faced eachother. Shikamaru watched as winds began to pick up around Naruo and soon a small whirlwind formed around him.

"THe weakness of this jutsu is that if A shinobi has a jutsu they have mastered and can do without hand seals or movement they can easily take out the Nara"

**"Wind Style: Savage Whirlwind" **

Said Naruto as the whirlwind soared toward Shikamaru knocking him back into a tree. Naruto appeared with a trench kive to Shikamaru's throught and Shikamaru was out also.

The three looked disenhearted but where also shocked the Naruto knew the weaknesses of their Family Jutsu.

"Ino I would recommend you learn Genjutsu, it compliments your Familt Jutsu rather well. Choji ask your parents about learning the Bear style Taijutsu of your clan it will help you when your opponents get to close and are faster than you. Shikamaru focus on weapons and long Range Ninjutsu. I would also recomend putting a Kunai somewhere no one else keeps one. So when you use your shadow possesion you can throw a deadly wepon while they throw air".

All three nodded at the advice and Sasuki ran up in her ninja gear.

"Naruto-kun can we spar, I wanna have some fun". Naruto smiled warmly.

"Okay Sasuki-chan, you guys are free to stay and watch if you like, Okay Sasuki this will be all Taijutsu we dont wanna destroy anything now do we?"

"Of course not Naruto-kun, I'm actually rather surprised that the complex has its own private training grounds,well lets go".

Both teens dissapeared and reappeared infront of eachother in a burst of speed. Naruto threw a right shovel hook that Sasuki leaned back from but Naruto grabbed his right fist with his left hand and elbowed Sasuki in the side. Sasuki recovered fast and threw a quick Jab at Naruto's face that he dodged.

Despite what happened Sasuki still used her brothers Raven style Jutsu to keep hold of the good memories she had with her brother. It was apparent to the audience that Naruto and Sasukes Styles systematically cippled our oppponent with devestating blows while Sasuke used many percise blows that did a good amount of Damage Naruto worked on gettting fewer devestating blows that could easily take down a bandit with a single blow.

Everytime Naruto was about to connect with a devestating knee or Elbow Sasuke would soften the blow by striking the joint and causing Naruto some pain making him lose soem power. After 5 minutes Sasuki and Naruto were both bruised up a little. Naruto was about o charge the panting Sasuki when she raised her hand.

"You win Naruto-kun, I don't think anyone in this village can match you in stamina". Sasuki wobbled and when she was about to fall to the ground Naruto caught her and carefully layed her down. He quickly flashed through hand sighns and his hands glowed a forest green colour. Sasukes wounds wre all healed in a matter of minutes and then a red aura formed around Naruto for a split second and all his wounds healed instantly.

"Okay we couldnt even see you guys for half of that fight, how strong are you two anyway?" Asked Ino as her shikamaru and Choji ran up to the two. Sasuki gave Natuto a congratulatory kiss before answering.

"Naruto insisted that we both hide our full skills during the academy, what you saw was a Taijutsu spar with no weapons, chakra, or Blooline limits. This is the lightest form of training we do."Sasuki said as her and Naruto snuggled up against a tree.

Naruto sat on the ground with his back against a tree, Sasuki sat between his legs with her back to his chest. They watched a little orange book they all knew their dads had appear in Naruto's hand. He handed Sasuki the book and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder as they read.

"Are you two reading porn...in public...as a couple?" Asked Ino and they both just nodded absentmindedly. Sasuki had a huge blush on her face while Naruto seemed perfectly calm as he read.

After 10 mintues Ino got bored and left with both Shikamaru and Choji yelling.

"See you for team assighnments".

The couple read together for quite along while and they could honestly say this book was good, whoever wrote it knew quite alot about romance and the female body. But what was the strangest thing was that the book never leaned toward appealing to only one gender as most smut does.

The descriptions were of both the male and femal bodies so no matter or gender or sexual orientaition this appealed to you. THey continued to read and whenever an extra juicy part came up naruto would whisper something Into Sasuki's ear and she would blush furiously.

It was later in the day and they heard a perverse giggle in the tree, they looked up to see Kakashi sitting in the branch above them. THe jounin dropped to the ground then his knees and bowed deeply.

"Please Naruto-sama teach me your ways". Kakashi pleaded and Naruto chuckled as Sasuki blushed furiosly again.

"Kakashi this was actually Sasuki's idea, she said it would help her get used to the more intimate parts of our relationship without it being one-sided. And we should be getting in now, see you around".

Naruto and Sasuki dissapeared into the air again and Kakshi sensed them in their apartment a second later.

'Well its a little slower that Sensei's technique but extremely impressive'. He thought absentmindedly as he pulled out a certain orange book.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

Gossip was in full swing at the Academy today, today was the day for team assignments but all the females were focused on one Ino Yamanaka telling them all about a certain Blue eyed Shinobi.

"And he was so Handsome, like even more than he was. He's so suave and just...hot. He had these cool Tattoos that he can change when he feels like it. Oh and he's so romantic with Sasuki-chan all he does it compliment her and make her feel like she's the only girl in the world oh and he..."

The Gossip queen was cut of by the door opening and in walked Naruto, who was carrying sasuki bridal style and when he walked in the door he set her on her feet and kissed her deeply. Sasuki wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss as Naruto snaked his arms around her waist.

Ino watched Sasuki's lower leg rise like it was from a Movie, the girls all swooned while the men all grumbled about lucky blondes. Naruto and Sasuki broke their kiss when someone shouted.

"Yo dobe I heard you were their after the Uchiha massacre, I'm surprised it was Itachi and not you that killed them all. But I guess it makes sense. A dobe like you could'nt beat a 5 year old". Kiba laughed to himself but everybody knew he had crossed a line. Sasuki had a sad look on her face and faster than anyone could comprehend. Naruto had Kiba pinned to the wall by his neck. A trench Knive appeared in Naruto's hand and a long Blue Chakra Blade was protruding from it.

Kiba looked into Naruto's eyes his pupils were slitted with an orange colouring. Kiba saw the icy glare of a hardened shinobi, someone who would deliver death swiftly and without hesitation. The Inuzuka whimpered as Naruto dropped him unceremouniously to the ground.

"Not even worth my time". He mumbled before dissapearing into the wind and appearing behind Sasuki. The blonde wrapped his arms around her and whispered.

"Don't worry Sasuki-chan I'm here. I got you". She seemed to visibly calm and her features relaxed as both teens headed over to their seats. The Next minute Iruka walked in and saw the Inuzuka trembling on the ground in a corner.

Te teacher looked at Naruto and the blonde gave him a steely and cold glare that said 'He deserved it'. Iruka nodded before he started.

"Okay now I know you are all a little impatient so lets get to team assighnments.." naruto and Sasuki both went into a semi-meditative state waiting for someone they knews name to be called.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9 will be Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuki Uchiha..." Iruka looked at his sheet again and next tot he team name was a little jot note. 'You know their stronger than every other person in that class'.

Iruka continued as Naruto and Sasuki secretly did backflips of Joy in their head. After all the sensei picked up their teams naruto looked around they were the only ones their and he wondered something.

"Hey Sasuki-chan lets see the old man, I think he has something to tell us". Sasuki nodded as she held unto Naruto's arm and they dissapeared into the wind.

Hiruzen was awaiting a certain Blondes arrival when Naruto seeming appeared from the wind. Hiruzen looked at his surrogate grandson with a grin.

"What brings you her Naruto-kun?" asked the Third Hokage as Naruto gave him a slight stink eye.

"Old Man who is our Jonin Sensei?" Hiruzen chuckled deeply.

"Well Naruto seeing as you and Sasuki-chan are both highly advanced for your age we have given your team speacial privelages. As of now you are a two man Genin squad. GO to the mission hall tomorrow morning whenever you want for your first mission."

Naruto and Sasuki were both barely containing their exitement as they left and they were in for a pleasent surprise.

Naruto stepped into the mission hall once again after catching Tora...again. He looked at the old man and growled. The Genin teams that passed their second exams had been doing missions for about a month now and Naruto while growing in strength thanks to some scrolls the old man had given him and Sasuki was bored as hell.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to request a C-Rank mission for my team. Nothing to flashy just something to get them out of the village and let them see the world outside the village".

Hiruzen knew naruto would find this loophole, Naruto was acting Sensei of Team 9 and it was official and if he believed that 'his' team was ready then Hiruzen decided they were too.

"Alright Naruto-kun Team 9 will have theior first C-rank mission. Bring Tazuna in". After a moment an old man stepped in you could smell the Alcohol on him, The Man looked at Sasuki then Naruto and snorted.

"THese are the ninja you sent to protect me, a couple of snot nosed kids?" The blonde boy with the Tattoo covered arms looked toward the man, the elderly man matched Naruto's gaze but what he saw was an icy stare of a hardened audibly gulped as naruto spoke.

"I assure you Tazuna, Sasuki-chan and I can protect you from any bandits or highway men we encounter". Tazuna nodded dumbly and Hiruzen chuckled.

"Well Naruto-kun this is Tazuna the bridge builder your mission is to escort him to his home in wave and guard him for the duration of the construction of the bridge."

Naruto nodded and looked to Tazuna.

"Well are you ready to go cause we're all set". Tazuna looked at the teens lack of supplies and snorted at their foolishness.

"Alright let's get going".

10 minutes later Team 9 and Tazuna were exiting the gates of Konoha, Naruto handled the paperwork with the guards quickly and professionally and Tazuna had to say the kid was sereous about his job.

30 minutes walking and Tazuna's stomach grumbled, Naruto smirked and Tazuna watched him touch one of the Foxes tails, three bags of trail mix appeared in the biys hands and he handed one to everyone.

"Hey kid whats with those Tattoos?" Naruto looked toward Sasuki as he continued to munch on his food.

"Naruto-kun's tattoos are actually hundreds of tiny seal's That Fox's tails are all storage seals while The kanji is all resistence seals witch make it more difficult for Naruto-kun to move around. The windmill Shuriken are all chakra seals that each hold a small amount of Naruto's chakra, He can activate them all and instantly refill his reserves".

Tazuna looked at the blonde haired boy who had just finished his snack and tucked the bag away. Tazuna glanced at a small puddle and continued on. THe three had just passed the puddle when Tazuna heard a jankle of chains and looked behind them, he saw the cloaked figures dash toward him at blinding speed.

Tazua was scared shitless but the blonde kid stepped out of the wind infront of wind and muttered.

**"Wind Style: Trapping Whirlwind" **a vicious whirlwind formed and sailed toward the two, they tried to counter their forward momentum but the heavy gauntlets made that hard and they were captured by the whirlwind that did little more than whirl then around inside of itself and impair their movement.

Naruto dissapeared into the wind and to the two assailents surprise he appeared inside their temporary prison and began to knock them around with ease. Tazuna watched the display in awe as this kid mercilessly destroyed the two assailents.

He didnt even notice the girl appear beside him until she spoke.

"Gozu and Meizu, the Demon Brothers. B-rank missing Nin from Kiri. They are known for quick assasinations and have been recently rumored to be working under Zabuza Momochi". Sasuki looked at the man Just as the whirlwind died down. Sasuki watched the two men fall in a heap on the ground as Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Well Tazuna-san you have some explaining to do" Naruto gave teh bridge builder an Icy glare and the man knew that this boy held his life in the palm of his hand.

"I'm really sorry for endangering you like this but Wave country has been taken over by the shiiping magnate Gato, he controls the water areound Wave and us as an extension. Without this bridge Wave will fall further into Poverty and eventually die out. But if I can finish the bridge we can break the hold Gato has on our country. Please help an old man save his home".

Naruto thought it over for a second and looked to Sasuki, the girl nodded and he smirked.

"Well Tazuna-san I would have to say Yes and thankyou for lying". Tazuna looked up to the boy in surprise but saw a feral grin on the blondes face that sent a cold shiver up his spine.

"This Gato guy will probably be sending some really strong guys after us, so I think I can finally cut loose and have some...fun". Tazuna looked at the boy curiously.

"Fun?" Naruto just chuckled Darkly. The blondes feral grin grew in intersity.

"You'll see" the next thing Tazuna knew the raven haired girl was practically atached to the boy and she whispered to Naruto huskily.

"You know its hard to control myself when you get like that". Sasuki half moaned as she captured Naruto's lips in her own. The girl jumped slightly when Naruto slammed her into a tree as they continued her hands slipped under his tight shirt and raomed his chest while he probed her mouth with his tongue.

Tazuna blushed perversly and looked away but after 10 minutes he finally snapped.

"Okay as much fun as I'm sure you two are having I would like to get going". Faster than he could comprehend they detached from eachother and both put up sereous faces.

"Apologies Tazuna-san sometimes I get a little distracted". Sasuki fought hard to keep her blush down but thanks to her and Naruto's reading she didnt get flustered anymore.

"Well are you two an Item or was this just a random occurance?" Tazuan wondered because the two hadnt given a sighn of being a couple so far.

"Don't be silly Tazuna-san Sasuki-chan and I have been living together for about a month now". Tazuna looked at the teens with a confused look.

"don't kids your age usually live with your parents?" The girl's mood visibly saddened but the blonde wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Sasuki-chan and I bith lost our families due to... unfortunate circumstances. We would rather you not bring up this subject much". Tazuna nodded.

"I'm sorry about bringing that up". Tazuna looked at the ground ashamed.

"No apologies needed, you dint know. Now we should be on our way". The mood lightened when Sasuki seemed to recover and they continued their journey.

Another couple hours and a boat ride later the group was 10 minutes fromTazuna's house when Tazuna saw a sword fly out of the bushed but he watched the boys Tattoos change to a cariety of weapons. In a split second Naruto deflected the sword using all his strength but a man with bandages covering his face appeared and caught it.

"Well it seems this brat has some skill". Zabuza said as he easily rested his sowrd on his shoulder.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden mist. How about you tell your little friend to come out and play". Zabuza looked visibly surprised and Haku appeared next to him.

"So kid are you gonna surrender or are we gonna have to cut through you to get to the old man.". Naruto smirked ferally and Haku felt a warm feeling in her chest.

"Sasuki-chan time to get sereous". The ravenette nodded and her skin glowed for a second but after it subsided she seamed lighter on her feet.

Naruto's trench knives appeared in his hands and he focused his chakra.

"Zabuza Momochi, would you like to meet the king of all Demons?" Zabuza looked at the boy confused but he then saw the boys eyes, they were Red with orange slitted pupils the boy radiated a fowl chakra and two red chakra blades came forth from the Trench knives.

Naruto's canines elongated and his whisker marks became more pronounced. His already shaggy hair grew into a blonde mane. Both Haku and Sasuki felt the heat in their chest rise exponentially.

**"Wind Style: Bloody Gale"**

Haku lept away from Zabuza just as Naruto appeared infront of the man.. and behind him and to both sides of him. and a small whirlwinf formed as the four Naruto's danced around her master who was barely able to dodge or block all of the hits.

Sasuki knew naruto Couldnt beat Zabuza and she also knew that Naruto had pulled out all the stops and was'nt even scoring a hit. Sasuki looked to the girl about to jump in a nd appeared infront of her with kunai in reverse grip.

Sasuki attacked the girl relentlessly and could tell she was holding back. Like her heart wasnt in it.

Naruto had just ended his Jutsu and was apnting slightly. Zabuza had a couple of searing wounds but nothing to sereous. Zabuza appeared behind Naruto and swung his sword witch bisected him but what he didnt expect was to hear the boy speak.

"Boom". A violent explosion rocked the field and Haku looked on in panick toward Zabuza, She felt a prescense behind her and was about to defend herself when he spoke.

"Did you know theres a seal on the back of your neck?" Naruto's voice was perfectly casual and held no malace. Haku nodded her head no.

"Well it seems their is a memory replacing seal on the back of your neck, rather shoddy job to". naruto was about to continue but a bloody and bleeding Zabuza leeped out of the dust cloud from the explosion toward Naruto.

"I'll fucking Kill Yooouuuu" Raored Zabuza but halfway to his mark he heard two calls.

**"Wind Style: Gale Dragon Jutsu/ Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missile"**

Two large dragons formed, one made of viciosu winds and the other made of blazing flames, the fire dragon had ice blue eyes while the wind dragons were fiery red. The man froze as he watched the dragons fuse.

Now he watched what looked like a Fire Dragon with a shell of WInd Around it with Purple eyes sail toward him. he sued his sword to block but the explosion sent him sailing as the winds cut him to shredds.

When the Jutsu subsided he heard a call of.

"Zabuza-sama" Haku appeared behind her master and it was obvious he would die any minute.

Naruto appeared and Zabuza looked him stright in the eye.

"Kid get rid of the seal". Naruto nodded and touched his fingers to Haku's neck, she felt a shiver than her ture memories came back.

Flash Back

"Haku was in the Garden with her mother when she heard a mans yell, two men burst from the woods, one was tall and covered in bandages. He held a large sword, the other was a short amn with purple eyes and he held a staff with a flower on it. Haku's parens sudhed to protect her and just then she noticed the large sphere of water speeding toward her.

Her mother embraced her and her father stoood back on as the sphere collided. Being civilains they had no chance against one of Zabuza's water Jutsu. She watched her mother and father die from the impact and the Weapons hidden inside the water sphere.

Another sphere headed toward her but out of instinct she reached her hands out and it froze. The bandaged man appeared infront of her and picked her up she felt a rush of air and then dizzy. When she looked around they were in a shoody hotal room and before she could regain herself.

She felt cold brush strokes tickle her neck before the entire world went black.

End Flashback

"I'm sorry I accidentally killed your parents but I thought that your new memories would help you with becoming a shonobi and trusting me. I know I have messed up your life for my own gain and honstly I would probably do it again. But seeing as I'm going to hell either way might as well leave one good thing behind. Haku live strong and enjoy your new life...goodbye". Zabuza's body went limp and Haku cried.

She rememebered her parents death and also all the good memories of livivng alongside Zabuza. he may of stolen her life from her but he had always treated her well. He had never pushed her to hard in training and had always made sure she had her won bed to sleep in. He had even been hurt several times from protecting her when she was younger.

All the bent up sadness from her parents death and the deaht of Zabuza made haku find the closest form of comfort which coincidentally...was Naruto. The girl leapt unto the blonde and weapt into his chest. Naruto rubbed her back reassuring while Sasuki used a minor Earth Jutsu to create a grave were she placed Zabuza in before filling the hole. She placed a special seal made by Naruto, the seal amde it so if anybody who tried to dig the man up his body would instantly burn to ashes.

She kept his sword though seeing as it was rightfully Haku's now. She smiled at the scene and a strange thought came to her head. 'I wouldnt mind sharing Naruto'. She quicklt shook away the thought and explained the current situation to Tazuna.

Haku had fell asleep weeping into Naruto's chest. He smiled lightly and picked the girl up bridal style and he smiled agin when she snuggled into his chest and a beautifull smile graced her face. he wondered where her mask was and saw it in shards on the ground where her and Sasuki had squared of.

"I guess you guys must be the best of friends". He muttered and suddenly he fell forward and fell unconcious. Sasuki caught her boyfriend and picked up the girl unto her back as Tazuna picked naruto up onto his back.

"What happened to him?" Tazuna asked at they continued to walk.

'When he suses that red Chakra his body always responds badly but hes getting better with it, last time his chakra coils were damaged badly". Tazuna saw Sasuki's eyes turn red with one Tomoe in each and she looked at Naruto and nodded before her eyes witched back to normal.

When Tazuna arrived at hsi house the door was opened and he was greeted by his daughter Tsunami.

"Dad your home, come on in we have an extra room updtairs you can put them". after Naruto and Haku were put in the same bed witch was suspiciously insidted by Sasuki they all went downstairs.

Tsunami and Inari listened to Tazuna's recolation of the trip with help from Sasuki to keep him from overexagerating. By the end Tsunami was floored by what the blonde boy could do while Inari had a disbelieveing scowl on his face.

Naruto woke up and felt his body still slightly aching from using the Kyuubi's chakra. He used his sense and found that he had a Chocolate haired girl snuggled into his chest. He smelled snow and he could here her even breathing.

Naruto recalled everything that happened and he came to one conculsion as the girl stirred and opened her chocolate brown orbs.

"Good Mornring Haku-chan". Naruto said nonchalently waiting for the girls memories to come back to her and he watched a wide range of emotions go across her face. First Realization then anger, Betrayal, Acceptance and finally something he saw on Sasuki's face whenever she looked at him.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun". She mumbled and went back to her snuggling. Sasuki walked in and smirked.

"Well I see your having fun Naru-kun, first mission out of Konoha and your already sleeping with other women. I'm hurt". She pouted cutely and when realization came over Haku she was suddenly sitting on the other bed in the room with a wide blush.

"Naruto-kun coud you go down stairs for a second I have some things I want to talk about with Haku-chan". Naruto nodded sleepily and went down stairs not even wondering why all he had on was his pants. When the door closed Sasuki smiled Deviously.

"Well Haku-chan I recently discevered something about myself".

"What would that be Sasuki-san?" Haku asked and Sasuki leaned into her ear.

"I wouldnt mind sharing Naruto-kun with you Haku-chan and please, call me Sasuki-chan" Sasuki nibbled on the other girls ear and Haku shuttered.

"A-are you sure that Naruto-kun w-would be alright with this?" asked Haku struggling to keep her composure as Sasuki started to gently kiss her neck.

"I'v seen him look at you and I'm sure he's be fine with it". Sasuki smirked again and pinned Haku to the bed. Before the Ice mistress could argue she lost her voice when Sauski started to to nibble and kiss her collar bone. Haku moaned loudly.

Sasuki raised her head and planted a passionate kiss on Haku's lips the girl shuttered as Sasuki's tongue probed around her mouth. Haku finally relaxed as Sasuki initiated a heated makeout session, with the two now in a steady rythm of grinding into the other.

Both girls were lost in passion as their hands romaed eachothers bodies, Sasuki was tugging at Haku's Battle Kimono but she heard a deep chuckle that held a hint of perverseness.

"Ladies Please, were on a mission. Keep your cloths on atleast". Both girls faces turned scarlet as they looked to the doorway in horror and saw Naruto leaning against the door frame with a cup of Coffee in his hand and a teasing smirk on his face.

"Naruto-kun would you mind if Haku-chan...joined us?" asked Sasuki as she and Haku were blushing furiously looking at the blonde.

"Well it seems you two have already talked this over, So i guess It wouldnt be to troublsome to be dating two beautifull women". Naruto smirked and a bundle of cloths appeared in his hand.

"Here Haku, you can change into this, those heavy cloths may have been able to hide your gender but they arent very good for the warm weather we're having. I'll guard Tazuna today and you two guard the house." Naruto's shinobi cloths appeared on him.

He had grown out of Itachi's cloths so he had bought his own. he had on a pair of Black Karate pants that were wrapped in black tape from the Mid-shin down. He wore Light weight Black combat boots. His shirt was a Black muscle shirt with the Namikaze Swirl design on the front.

His coat was Black with no sleaves and a high collar. The coat had Red flames licking at the bottom, the back of the jacket had the Kanji for. 'Bloodly Gale'. A nickname Fugaku had given him.

"Well I'll see you later my Angels". Naruto's coffee cup dissapeared and he walked of. After they heard the front door cloths Haku quickly changed. Thankfully her and Sasuki were the same size.

Haku wore a pair of black Shinobi pants with a skin tight black T-shirt. Under of the shirt was a mesh top that covered her arms. The last thing in the pile was a Beige trenchcoat that Sasuki outright laughed at seeing. Haku slipped it on and noticed the coat was full of small pockets and spaces for weapons.

"What's so funny Sasuki-chan?" Haku looked at the girl curiously and Sasuki calmed down before answering.

"Well the women that gave Naruto that jacket was one of Itachi's squadmates and I remember when they dated for a month, he would never come home at night and when he did come home in the morning his entire body would be covered in hickeys and snake bites.". Both girls laughed for a second before Haku asked.

"Who's Itachi? If you don't mind me asking" Sasuki smiled sadly and haku saw the pain and sadness in her eyes.

"Itachi is my older brother, a little over a month ago he killed every member of the Uchiha clan but me, I'm not sure if that was on purpose or if Naruto protected me. He always says that Itachi took him out no problem with the Mankyekou but I'm sure Naruto-kun wouldnt go down just like that without getting a few hits on Itachi".

Sasuki felt tears well up in her eyes and then felt an embrace, she looked up and saw Haku's eyes had tears in them also.

"Well it looks like we both lost our families, but I think we could have a new one with Naruto-kun?" Sasuki smiled and hugged the girl back, both had tears welled up in their eyes but were smiling like idiots.

"Yes, I think we can have a new family with Naruto-kun. Now lets go down stairs and help Tsunami with the dishes?" Haku nodded and both girls went down the stairs.

Naruto and Tazuna had just arrived at the bridge and to their annoyance a large gang of thugs lead by the pudgemaster himself were their.

"Well it seems that the so called Demon of the Mist couldnt get rid of a few kids, well good thing I'v got some insurance. Whoever brings me the blonde kids head gets double their pay!" The men were about to charge forward but stopped dead in their tracks.

Naruto had all his own killing intent focused on the bandits, both his pupils were orange but not slitted. 'I'm gonna use my own strength from now on, I don't need the furball'. Naruto's tattoos shnged to the weapons and he tapped both his shoulders.  
He held a Demon Wind Shuriken in each hand and drew then both back.

**"Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Decapitation"**

Naruto let both shuriken loose at terifying speeds, the bandits watched in fear as the blades of the shuriken glowed blue before elongating to 5 times their original length. The better trained of the bandits ducked but more than Three quarters of them were decapitated by the two shuriken that seemed to be moving of their own accord.

Finally when Naruto saw he had all the small fry finished he caught both shuriken in a quick burst of chakra they were clean of blood and he resealed them.

"So Gato do you still want my head?" Naruto's cold tone sent shivers up everyone presents spine. Gato seemed to panick and yelled.

"Whoever kills the blonde kid can have half my fortune!" The fat man ran back and jumped into a boat. Naruto was faced with about twenty Ronin. Not the quality you'll find in a Damyou's palace or in the land of Iron but 5 of them could still take out your average Genin. A four foot Katana appeared in Naruto's hands and he gripped it.

Tazuna could see the blade was litterally cutting the air that flowed around it, Naruto sprung forward and what Tazuna witnessed was...beautifull in a way, a bloody whirlwind of death way. Naruto was dancing around his opponents and everytime one of the men was about to strike a killing blow he would dissapear into the wind and reappear behind the man. Tazuna watched as the Blondes sword would easily cut through any of his opponents weapons like butter.

Finally the last man dropped to a vertical slash that cut him completely in half. Tazuna noticed that the blondes cloths seamed to be liquid-proof. A quick burst of wind chakra later and Naruto's cloths were clean. His arms, face and hair however were dyed blood red.

"Tazuna-san, he will probably be back here soon with more men, try to get the bridge done as soon as possible before he has time to hire any more missing-nin. Thankfully most of them arent desperate enough to do this kind of thing". Tazuan nodded and, throughout the day, him, his men, and naruto's shadow clones worked tirelessly.

Naruto and Tazuna walked in the door and instantly their senses were bambarded with wonderfull smells and Naruto's eyes widened.

"POKI!" Naruto appeared at the kitchen table acting like a little kid as Haku set down a plate of poki.

"Haku-chan you can make Poki?!" Haku nodded and she had a mirthfull smile.

"Zabuza-sama's favorite snack was Poki so I became rather good at making it". Naruto smied to the girl and then happily dug into the poki. Haku and Sasuki sat on either side on Naruto. The blonde finished quickly and wrapped his arms around both girls as they snuggled into him.

"Ummm kid, Whatcha doin?" Asked Tazuna but it was Sasuki that answered.

"Tazuna-san me and Haku have agreed to both date Naruto-kun and eachother." Sasuki then leaned over kissed Naruto and then kissed Haku a little longer. Tsunami blushed while Tazuna had a pervesre grin on his face.

"Umm Naruto-kun why are your face and hair dyed red?" Haku's question was innocent enough and Naruto's answer was just as calm.

"We had some trouble with bandits this morning and I never got to washing the blood of". He noticed Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari go a little green in the face. Naruto's hand up a half ram seal and all the blood just dissapeared into nothing.

"Kami I love chakra, well Sasuki your on bridge gurard tomorrow. Haku we have a little mission." Haku nodded and as the three were about to get up Inari screamed.

"How can you act like your such bigshots, Gato has more money and more power. he'll eventually kill you all. You can't go around acting like everythings fine. You dont know what its like to loose someone. You dont know what its like to live a hard life. You all live your cushy little lives while the rest of us suffer!"

Everyone felt the temperature drop as Naruto slowly raised his head, when Inari tried to match his gaze but the Ice-cold glare he recieved froze him to his seat.

"Do you know anythig about us, do you know that Haku lost her parents and recently someone who acted like a father to her. Did you know that Sasuki's entire clan was wiped out recently. Did you know that for the first 6 years of my life I was hated beaten scorned, and have had more attempts on my life than I can count by the people of my own village. You should be thankfull that you atleast have a mother and grandfather who love you. You have two choices, keep whining like a baby for your whole life. Or be a man and stand up for your home that loves you".

Naruto's tone did not raise nor falter the entire time, his voice was kept emotionless and cold as ice. He looked back apologetically at the girls but he was surprised they had tears in their eyes. He felt both of them latch on to either side of him as they cried.

"N-Naruo-kun I didnt know it was so bad I saw the glares you got but I dint think it got any worse, you could have talked to me about it you know. I love you and I want to help you". Sasuki spoke barely above a whisper the whole time as she cried into his chest.

"Naruto-kun...Your own village. How could they treat you like this, How could you still be such a kind person after all they put ou through." Haku's voice was a little louder and held more anger than Sasuki's.

"Sasuki-chan, Haku-chan. It doesnt matter what those villagers did to me in the past. None of it matters because now I have two wonderfull and beautifull women who love me and thats more than I ever could of hoped for. Now how about we all go upstairs and snuggle?" Both girls smiled up at him and then they both grinned perversely before practically dragging the blonde up the stairs behind them.

Tazuna looked at Tsunami who was on the verge of tears, he looked to Inari who had a look of morror on his face. Tazuna sighed before attempting to comfort his daughter and Grandson.

The next day Naruto and Haku arrived in the kitchen earlier than everyone, Tazuna watched Naruto make 10 of those shadow clones. The two quickly left the house without a word.

"Naruto-kun, Gato's base should be coming up ahead of us now, Naruto nodded and formed 5 Shadow Clones.

"Okay from here on out, hand sighns only.". Haku nodded and they waited, a couple minuteslater Naruto perked up and his hands began to move through hand sighns at high speeds.

'Four Enemy Ninja Ahead,' Haku nodded and watched Naruto draw out one of his Demon Wind Shuriken. They slowly crept forward and they saw that they were only a couple of Genin missing-nin. Despite all the fear Civialins have of Missing-nin, half of them are Genin that could never make it to chuunin.

Naruto charged chakra into his shuriken and signalled to Haku.

'You handle any noise'. Haku nodded and the next second all the enemy Ninja were frozen in place, before they could break out of the thin ice prsion a Demon windShuriken came flying out of the woods and decapitated them.

Naruto and Haku landed near the bodies and Naruto quickly sealed all the heads away in a storage scroll speciially made for preservation. They continued on and when they saw Gato's base naruto smirked, it seemed Gato was in a panic because he saw about 10 Genin level missing nin their were 5 chunnin level and he could sense that their was a jounin level with Gato. Naruto noticed that Gato was the only other one in the complex and smirked.

'You handle the Genin, I'll handle the chuunin. We'll confront Gato together'. Haku nodded than Naruto mumbled something. haku looked at where all their enemies were, the chunin were in five Guard towerw placed strategically, all the Genin were manning the front gates. Haku watched Naruto disspear into the wind and reapper behind the first Chuunin.

Haku watched Naruto systematically destroy each opponent using his trench knives and that strange technique that made it seem that he was the wind itself. Haku also noticed that she could sense faint lightining chakra coming form the blonde but the Ice Mistress ignored that and got to work.

Haku carefull formed an ice mirror behind the oblivious Genin and she stepped through one infront of her, appearign behind them. She readied a hail of Senbon that paralysed all her opponents before they could blink. All of them stood still not even able to fall over.

Haku nonchalently walked up infront of them and smirked, she was about to knock them out when she watched them all fall forward with a shuriken in their necks.

Naruto appeared beside all the bodies and she watched his Katana appear in his hand, the weapon was beautifull in its own right With a metallic sheen to the blade with a pitch Black handle with a Ravens head at the bottom. Naruto quiclky decapitated them all and sealed away the heads. He looked to Haku with sympathetic eyes.

"Haku-chan, they don't deserve mercy. I can smell, blood, and Sex on them. It's apparent they have raped women. I found several beaten women in the towers. My clones are bringing them back to Tazuna's house for medical attention.".

Haku gritted her teeth and nodded, THe two of them calmy and carefully strolled past the gates. Haku took in Gato's base. It was a large mansionlike house with high concrete walls. The guard towers were evenly spaced among the walls.

Haku and naruto had arrived at the room that conttained Gato, Haku watched Zabuza's sword The Executioners Blade appear in Naruto's hand. Haku marvelled as naruto easily sliced the door to pieces with the same ease handling the sword as Zabuza.

The Jounin was'nt anything special, but he was still a Jonin. She fromed a Box of Ice mirrors around the man, he tried to burst fromt he confined space but their was no room to move. She watched Naruto charge the large sword with Wind chakra and slice the box and its inhabitant to pieces.

They both looked toward Gato he was covering in a corner, Naruto roughly hauled the man to the middle of the large office. He pushed Gato to his Knees and placed the hole in the executioners sword around his neck.

"Haku do you want to do this?" Haku nodded and gripped the handle of her old masters sword. With a quick tug his head was rolling on the floor. Haku remembered all this man had done and her actions were further justified when she saw a young girl Inari's age chained in a corner. The girl was bruised and Bloody. All she had on was a rag that just barely covered her modesty.

"Haku help the girl I'll take care of the bodies". Haku nodded and headed to the girl, Haku ripped the chains of the girl with impressive strength. Haku looked over the girl and when she looked for Naruto she saw two scorch marks on the floor.

"Whats your name". Haku asked the girl who was still rather shaken.

"H-Hikari a-are you gonna hurt me too?" Haku smiled sadly and helped the girl to her feet.

"Of course not, were gonna get you patched up okay?" THe girl nodded and haku looked to Naruto as Zabuza's sword disspeared. Naruto walked over carefully and while the girl was shaking she noticed that this blonde boy seemed nice.

"Hikari is it, would you mind laying down so I can heal you". Naruto's voice was gentle and caring. Hikari nodded shakily and layed down, Naruto kneeled down and his hands glowed forest green.

"Okay Hikari..do I have permission to heal you. I'll have to put my hands near you." Hikari nodded shakily and watched his hands lwer unto her right arm. She was shocked by the warm sensation that filled her body. After 10 minutes Naruto helped Hikari up. THe girl looked at herself and noticed all her injuries were healed.

"Those rags wont do.". A bundle of cloth appeared in Naruto's hands and he handed it to Haku. Naruto turned around and let Haku dress the girl. It was nothing special just something Naruto had alot of incase they were in situations like this. Black jogging pants and a grey long sleave shirt. Naruto kneeled on the ground.

"Well come on we should get you back to your family". Haikri noded and got unto the blondes back.

"Haku, could you use an ice-mirror to get us back to town". Haku nodded and a 6 foot by 4 foot mirror of ice rose from the ground and they all passed through it into Tazuna's house.

"Tsunami how are our guests?" Asked Naruto as he gently layed Hikari on a couch with about 5 other girls. Naruto noticed that all the girls were inthe age range of 12-16.

Naruto sat in a comforter across from the girls and at first they were all kind of shaken up but looking into Naruto's calming eye they eventually settled down.

"Okay my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Tsunami-san has contacted your families and they will be here to get you soon.". The girls all nodded and Naruto smiled warmly before getting up and heading to the kitchen were Tsunami was.

"How are they?" Naruto smiled to Tsunami reassuringly.

"I think they'll be fine, they just need to be with their families now more than anything." Tsunami nodded then she blushed deeply.

"Umm last night, did you three..." Tsunami blushed deeply, she was honestly curious.

"They were persistent but I promised them a special date when we get back to the village". Tsunami blushed again and before she could question his actions the front door opened. The parents of all the girls flooded in and repeatedly thanked Naruto and Haku. After all the girls and their parents were gone Naruto relaxed on the couch with Haku snuggled up to him.

Later on in the day Sasuki and Tazuna came back with good news. Sasuki sat down on the couch snuggling up to Naruto's other side as Tazuan sat opposite them in a recliner.

"Well we should be done in a week thanks to those Shadow clones!" Naruto smiled as did Tsunami as she walked in.

"Wheres Inari?" Naruto asked and Tsunami looked downtrodden.

"Since last night He's barricaded himself in his room, except when those girls arrived he came down and helped me prepare them food. Naruto nodded and stood up leaving Sasuki and Haku to cuddle eachother.

"I'm gonna go talk to him". Naruto walked up the stairs, when he got to Inari's room he tried to open it but it was locked. Naruto dissapeared into the wind and reappeared on the other side of the door. Inari was kneeling infront of a window holding a picture.

Naruto walked up behind Inari and saw him holding a picture of himself his mother and a man.

"So thats Kaiza." Naruto's sudden appearence scared Inari as he jumped before looking at the blonde.

"What do you know about him?" Inari's voice held no malice just sorrow and a hapelessness.

"While I helped work on the bridge alot of the guys were talking about him, he insipred alot of them to work hard on the bridge." Inari looked at him and snorted.

"Why did you show up with all those women, did Gato do that?" Naruto frowned.

"Yes he did we rescued them, before we killed him". Inari looked at Naruto in shock and disbelief.

"No way you could kill him, he has enough money to hire an army". naruto chuckled darkly.

"He did, but a single Ninja can take out an Army of Bandits with enough smarts." Inari looked at him and remembered how the boy was covered in blood the other day.

"What if someone else like him shows up?" Naruto smiled and handed Inari a trench Knive.

"Well I guess you'll have to fight them". Naruto grinned and Inari saw Kaiza in Naruto's place and grinned.

"Okay Naruto-nii I'll do my best to protect my home" Naruto nodded and exited the room, he was quickly followed by Inari. When naruto arrived downstairs he saw Tazuna unconcious with a bloody nose, Tsunami blushing deep crimson. And finally both his girlfriends were making out on the couch.

"Girls come on, were still on a mission. Can't you control yourselves". Both girls sat up straight and blushed.

"Well Haku-chan and i were talking about how your mission went and we started talking about you and I'm not sure how we ended up making out". Sasuki blushed as did Haku and Naruto just sighed.

"Well I might have maybe sorta...jumped Sasuki-chan". Haku's voice was barely above a whisper but Naruto's jaw was on the floor.

"So it seems my Himes have desires as do I so...". Naruto appeared with both girls pinned to the wall. He kissed Sasuki passionately as Haku moaned slightly, he broke the kiss and tended to Haku who moaned lustfully into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance.

Haku sucked on Naruto's tongue as it left her mouth, Naruto grinned ferally and began to assault Haku's neck with Wet kisses and nibbles. Haku screamed quitly from the pleasure as Sasuki began to grow impatient. Naruto pulled Sasuki in by Her waist and began his minstrations on her soft creamy neck.

Naruto heard a small gasp and imediatly halted Sasuki's treatment leaving a dissapointed Uchiha. He turned around and looked at Inari an he thrn noticed that somehow he was only in his pants now and the two girls cloths were about ready to fall of.

"...I think we just scarred Inari for life". They looked at Inari who was stock still with a horror stricken face. They looked to Tsunami and saw that she had the same expression.

"Okay you girls fix Tsunami, I'm gonna go try explain this to Inari". Naruto picked up the Boy and walked upstairs. An hour later Naruto came down with a dizzy Inari. Haku saw a small amount of Ink on Naruto's fingers as he leaned down and whsipered soemthing in Tsunami's ear.

Naruto sat down between Sasuki and Haku who latched unto his sides, Tazuna slowly and groggily rose and when he saw Naruto he grew a perverse grin.

"Kid you are a Genius". Naruto reseaved a searing kiss from Sasuki, when her lips detched he receaved another one from Haku. After their lips broke apart Sasuki and Haku gave eachother a passionate kiss that practically radiated lust.

"I am aren't I?" Naruto and Tazuna laughed and chatted throughout the night. Sasuki, Haku, Tsunami, and Inari all fell asleep leaving the two men to talk.

"Tazuna-san you'll find everybodys money upstairs in your room. Gato kept good records and he wrote down how much he took from every family, he even put names down. His share holders now own his company, so don't expect to be able and use the sea for shipping any time soon".

Tazuna smiled at Naruto teary eyes and thanked him before falling asleep, emotionally exausted.

A week later Naruto, Sasuki, and Haku were standing on the bridge being sent of by seemingly the entire town. THe four people standing at the front were Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari and Hikari.

Inari and Hikari stepped forward, Naruto kneeled down infront of the two teary eyed children.

"Do you have to go Naruto-nii?" Hikari didnt want her surrogate older brother to leave.

"Well I have to Hikari-chan, Hey Inari do you promise to protect Hikari". Inari nodded and pumped his fist in the air.

"Sure think Naruto-nii I promise I'll protect Hikari-chan". Hikari giggled and kissed the enthusiastic boy on the cheek. Naruto chuckled as Inari's entire face turned scarlet red in embarrasment. Naruto stood straight and started wlking away, the two kunoichi quickly fell in step behind the blonde. Finally after the ninja dissapeared Tsunami asked.

"What are we naming the Bridge Dad?" Tazuna laughed and was about to say something stupid when Hikari spoke up.

" How about The Great Naruto Bridge" Tazuna laughed and nodded his agreement.

"The great naruto Bridge it is".

Naruto, Haku and Sasuki arrived in Konoha 2 hourse later since they could travel at regular speed. They approached the gate and hkau gasped.

"It's so beautifull". Naruto and Sasuki smiled as they approached the gate.

"Yo Izumo, we're getting back from a C turned A rank mission. I need to talk to Hokage-sama about what went on durng the mission. This is Haku I can't disclose who she is with you". Izumo nodded and looked over Naruto's mission scroll and waved him in.

The second they were in the gates Naruto took Haku and Sasuki by the waste and dissapeared into the wind. He reappeared inside the Hokage's office, Hiruzen looked up and saw Team 9 with Company.

"Well Naruto-kun I believe you have a mission report to give?" Naruto nodded and began his recolection of events.

"Well the mission was going fine until we were assaulted by the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu, I subdued them and have their heads in a scroll. We found out from Tazuna that the shipping merchant Gato was trying to stop him from building a bridge that would save his country.

We decided to continue the mission, later on we encountered the Missing-nin Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku, I fought Zabuza using some of the Kyuubi's chakra to help me, I surprised him with an exploding clone witch gave me enough time to notice a memory blocking seal an Haku's neck.

Before i had a chance to get rid of it Zabuza recovered and charged Sasuki and I. We sued a combination Jutsu to surprise Zabuza and subdue him. Thankfully he did not dodge the Jutsu and we landed a direct hit. Afterward Zabuza asked me to take Haku's seal of, what happened after that is not of mojor importance to the mission.

After some personall matters between Haku and Zabuza were solved I fell unconcious while carrying a sleeping Haku. When I awoke I found myself in Tazuna's house along with Haku. Haku behaved and did not cause any trouble so we trusted her. The next majot event was when Gato appeared with a small army of bandits and some low level Samurai.

After I defeated Gato's private army he fled back to his base. After some planning with Haku her and myself invaded Gato's fortress. He had 4 Genin level ninja an advance guard that Haku and I disposed of. When we came to the fortress he had 10 genin level ninja 5 chuunin level and 1 jonin level Ninja.

Haku immobilized the Genin while I disposed of the chunnin and while doing so rescued some girls they had been slaving. Haku not having the heart to kill the men was going to simply knock them out, I decided it would be better to kill them so I did so. Afterwards We confronted Gato and using the element's of surprise and intimidation were able to take out the jonin with teamwork.

Haku then used Zabuza Momichi's sword to kill Gato who was her first kill. Afterward we saved the final girl and left. I had a shadow clone commandear the townspeoples money and put it in the care of Tazuna to distribute.

Haku here wishes to join The hidden leaf Village as a Genin".

Naruto finished his mission report by handing Hiruzen a scroll full of all the misssing-nins heads except Zabuza's whos sword naruto alyed on his desk.

"Well Naruto-kunyour first C-rank was eventfull. By the laws of Mists seven swordsman you are the one to have Zabuza's blade seeing as you are the one who defeated him. We will send a letter to Mist and they will send his bounty. I will handle the bounties of all the others and by the end of the week all the money will be transferred to you and Sasuki's shared acount."

Naruto nodded and the blade dissapeared, Haku stepped forward and bowed.

"Hokage-sama I am Haku Momochi, I wish to jon your village as a Genin rank Shinobi and if possible I would like to be put on Naruto-kun's team." Hiruzen smirked knowingly at Naruto who smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Any thoughts of were you'll be staying". Iruzen internally laughed seeing Naruto squirm under his gaze.

"She'll be living with US Hokage-sama". Said Sasuki giving Haku a kiss on the cheek. Hiruzens teasing stare turned to an internal perverted grin.

"Well Haku, from Naruto's report I would say your easily Genin level. So from today on you shall be a member of Team 9". Haku quickly sighned some froms before she was handed her headband witch unlike her team mates actually wore it on her forehead.

"Come on Haku-chan lets get you some new cloths, that trench coat scares me a little". Joked Sasuki as she pulled Haku along with her. When the two were gone Naruto looked at Hiruzen.

"Old Man, I know the chuunin exams are coming up, do you think we're ready?" Hiruzen out right laughed at that.

"Naruto-kun you took down Zabuza Momochi demon of the hidden mist. Hell when word gets out that you killed him your probably going to be put in the bingo book. Actually I would like to do that now and looking at the back of that jacket I'd say you already have a nickname.?"

Naruto thought about it for a second and then he seemed to come to a descision.

"Old Man, I have a trainign Trip planned for a little bit after the Chuunin Exams, when i return you can put me in the Bingo Book, as Naruto Namikaze, the Bloody Gale". Naruto and Sarutobi both smirked at eachother knowingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto walked down the streat with a happy smile plastered on his face. He stoppped infront of a large building. Unlike all the other buildings on the street this one was'nt attached to the seemingly endless wall of Shinobi Estate. Naruto smiled up at the sighn that read. 'Silver Fang'.

The shop was exactly what Naruto expected. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in all matters of weapons. Nartuto marvelled at the craftmansship but was knocked from his musings by a girl wearing chinese style clothing with her hair in two buns.

"Hello, my name is TenTen how can I help you today?" Naruto smiled at the girl who resembeled a Panda.

"Well my friends birthday is coming up and I want to get her something special I was wondering if you did custom Job's?".

"Of course we do, what style of sword would you like to get her?". As the blonde boy thought TenTen checked him out further. She saw the Tattoos on his muscled arms and was impressed.

"Well she has been practicing to use a Chokuto but the one she has is just standard and whenever she tries to infuse it with her Fire chakra they melt." TenTen raffled through her mind a Chokuto was a short blade with a stright tip instead of the standard curve of the Katana, they were usually double edged and held on the lower back.

"Okay now what are the neccesary measurements?" The blonde boy pulled out a small paper with all the measurements and she nodded.

"Okay what would you like it to look like.". The blonde ruffled through his pockets and pulled out a regular sized sheet of paper and handed it to her. TenTen looked over and blushed when she finished.

"Okay that will cost you..." TenTen was cut of by a loud voice as the door to the shop opened.

"GOOD MORNING TENTEN, HOW IS MY YOUTHFULL TEAMMATE DOING ON THIS YOUTHFULL MORNING". She internally sighed as her teammates walked in, but to her surprise the blonde had dissapeared and was standing with his back to Lee. The thing that scared her was that he held the Exuecutioners blade, one of the swords of the seven swordsmen of the mist...The beheading Ring was around her teammates neck.

"Could you please not be so loud, I have rather sensitive hearing and you just gave me a migrane". Naruto lifted the blade like it was a sheet of paper of of Lee's neck and rested it on his shoulder.

"I am sorry for my unyouthfull volume, but what you just did was most unyouthfull. From now on you are my eternal rival!" Naruto face palmed.

"I-Is that The Executioners Blade of Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist!" The girl who had previously been at the counter was now drroling over the sword.

"Yes it is why does it matter?" TenTen looked at Naruto in shock.

"But the only way to get one of the seven swords is to defeat one of the seven. Did you deafeat Zabuza Momochi!" Naruto smiled sheepishly as he resealed the sword.

"Yeah, but I finished him with some help from my team mate.". Naruto resealed the sword and TenTen frowned.

"Hello Naruto-san". Naruto looked at the door and saw someone he certainly remembered.

"Ahh Neji-san are these two your team mates?" Neji nodded and Naruto smirked.

"Well you might want to pay a little more attention to Ten-chan here, I already have two girlfriends but I wouldnt mind another beautifull womens company. Naruto took TenTen's handle gently and kissed it.

"Naruto-san I would appreciate it if you would not flirt with my teammate." Naruto internally laughed seeing Neji so obviously steamed.

"My apologies Neji I dodnt know you two were an Item". Naruto internally smirked as he watched both of them blush wildly.

"Well Naruto your total comes too.." TenTen was cut off as Naruto placed a large stack of bills on the counter and she saw dollar sighns.

"Just take the price of this and use the rest to get me as many Shuriken and Kuani as possible." TenTen nodded and she came out with a large bag of 200 shuriken and another bag of 50 kunai.

"Thank you Ten-chan when should I drop by to get the Chokuto?" TenTen thought about it for a second.

"It should be done in about three days". Naruto nodded and left the store. Naruto walked by the Academy and sat on a bench as the academy students started throwing practice. Naruto saw that all the weapons were rusted, chipped and unbalanced.

Naruto saw Iruka and walked over.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled and Iruka smiled seeing one of his favorite old students.

"Hey Naruto I heard that your first C-rank turned to an A-rank and you came backw itha new team mate. It seems your Career is starting of well". Naruto nodded and the bags of weapons he just bought appeared in his hands.

"Here Iruka-sensei, these kids can't learn right with off-balance Kunai". Iruka looked at the bags with wide eyes.

"B-but Naruto this must have cossed you alot of money".

"Tell me Iruka sensei how much money do you think a C-rank mission 13 C-rank missing nin 5 B-rank missing-nin and an A-rank missing nins bounties will add up to?" Iruka did the math and the number he got was very impressive.

"Naruto how strong are you?" Asked Iruka as he stoared the weapons away.

"Hmm if I had to put numbers on it I would say, Low Jonin Physical condition, Mid Chuunin Taijutsu, Genin Level Genjutsu, High-Chuunin Ninjutsu. Low Jonin Chakra supply and Control. I also have some Medical Ninjutsu.

Iruka looked at the boy confused.

"Medical Ninjutsu?" Iruka heard a scream of pain he looked and saw that his student Moegi had tripped and had a Kunai embedded in her shoulder. Iruka was about to do something but Naruto was already beside her with his hands glowing a forest green colour.

By the time Iruka got their their was no sighn of Injury and Moegi was smiling at the blonde with a huge blush on her face.

"T-thanks mister.."

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you". Everyone had heard Moegi scream and had fromed a circle while Naruto healed her. Naruto helped the girl stand up and she quickly ran back to her friends.

Several Day's later Sasuki was returning home with some groceries, as she was about to grab the handle she felt a tingle in her neck but ignored it. When she opened the door the entire apartment was dark. The Ravenette flicked up the switch and out of behind the couch two figures rose.

"Happy Birthday Sasuki-chan!" Naruto and Haku cheered as the Uchiha Heiress walked through the door. Naruto and Haku were both weraing casual clothing. In Naruto's case he wore Black Track pants and a skin tight Grey T-Shirt. Haku wore Navy Blue Track Pants and an Ice Blue Tank top.

"Well don't just stand their. We have cake to devour!" Naruto ran like an exited child toward the Dinner Table. Both girls giggled at the blondes antics before following him to the table. When all were seated a Naruto clone covered in flour walked in carrying a small round cake. Sasuki looked at the desert and smiled.

"Thankyou Naruto-kun, Haku-chan." Sasuki looked at the cake, it was covered in white icing and on the top it had sloppy writing that looked like it was done by a five year old that read 'Happy Birthday Sasuki-chan'.

"Well blow out the candles, oh and make a wish" Sasuki smiled and blew out candles. Naruto's childish grin increased as the cake suddenly split into three pieces. Sasuki noticed one was noticibly larger than the others and smirked.

"Why thankyou Naruto-kun, but I don't think I would be able to eat such a large piece." Naruto hung his head in mock defeat after being caught. The blondes inner prankster decided to flare up and Naruto dissapeared into the wind. Both girls looked around expectantly until Sasuki felt a prescence behind her.

"Surprise". Sasuki just then noticed the large chunk of icing missing from the cake, but ut was to late. Her face was already smeared in white icing. Sasuki was ready to unleash her Uchiha fury when she felt Naruto's tongue lap up some of the icing. The ravenette blushed deeply.

"Mmmmmm, this is really good, try some Haku-chan". before Sasuki could protest she felt another tongue, this one smaller and softer than the last. Haku took a long lick across Sasuki's jawline. THe Uchiha shuttered slightly fromt he feeling. Not one to be outdone Sasuki used their momentary distraction to smear two handfulls of icing on their faces.

"Well It seems you two need some help cleaning up too" Sasuki's seductive smirk widened as she leaned her head up slightly, her tongue lapped up the icing over the blondes whisker mark and he purred slightly. Sasuki and Haku both giggled at the sensitivity of their boyfriends whisker marks. Naruto internally thanked Kami that nobody noticed his cake was made from only icing.

"Well Sasuki-chan we wouldnt want Naruto-kun to think were dirty girls...or would we?". Haku lapped up more icing from Sasuki's cheek and the girl smirked. The three continued to make seductive comments while lapping up the sugary substance. Finally their was no trace of icing and naruto was the only one without a blush.

"Well time for Presents!" Naruto motioned for the three to head to the couch. When all were seated comforatably Haku reached under the Oak coffee table and surprisingly she held a small ice sculpture. The statuete was of a Raven, the bird was in exquisite detail. Every feather was intriquete and the eyes were what struck her. THey were Each a Sharingan eye with three smiled to her Girlfriend and then something occured to her.

"Thnakyou for the gift Haku-chan, but won't it melt?" Haku smirked and pointed to the flat bottom of the sculpture. Sure enough their was a small tag on the bottom with a preservation seal on it. Sasuki smiled warmly and she noticed something etched into the base.

'From your Ice-hot Mistress' Sasuki giggled as she placed the sculpture down. Sasuki gave Haku a hungry kiss that was deepened by the Ice Mistress. Haku's lips were always soft as clouds but cold as ice. Sasuki's lips were always hot from her instinctively having chakra ready in her lips for a quick Fire Jutsu. Naruto chuckled in amusement as a small steam cloud formed from the girls lips.

Naruto also found his face warming up watching the two girls kiss to passionately. Naruto flet a distinct tightening in his pants but thankfully they broke the kiss before anybody took notice of the blondes 'little' problem.

"Thanks again Haku-chan". Sasuki smiled happily, Naruto was snapped out of his little daydream and a long thin box appeared in his hands. The three spread out of their cuddling position to give the ravenette the room she needed. Sasuki opened the case and her mouth hung open a little.

What was in the case wasabout 2 and a half feet long. It was stright on the sides but both ends were rounded. Their was a faint line were Sasuki knew to draw the blade from. The case was Pure white with long Navy Blue lines on the sides. The Uchiha Fan symbol was proudly displayed on the sheath. Sasuki grabbed the slightly hard to discern handle and drew the sword.

"Naruto-ku..." The words cut off as she marvelled the blades craftmenship. The two foot sleak balde was sharp on both sides and at the end instead of a cirved tip it seemed the end had been cut of diagonally. Sasuki looked at the cloudy grey metal. To most the cloudy grey would seem unappealing but to a ninja that made the blade all the more precious.

Their was only one etal in the world that took on a cloudy grey colour when polished. That was the highest Grade Chakra-Steel from Iwa. The metal could be specially crafted to handle any elemental Affinity. The metal was extremely expensive and sought after. Sasuki knew that Naruto's trench Kinves were made of the metal.

"Naruto-ku..." again she stopped when she saw the engraving on the base of the blade.

'For My Fire-Princess. I'll always protect you with my life.' Sasuki teared up slightly at that and she slowly sheathed the sward and gently layed it in the case. She then placed the case carefully on the coffe table and faster than Naruto thought possible she latched unto him and smashed her lips into his.

"Naruto-kun, Thankyou. I love you so much". Sasuki spoke quickly then dived back into the kiss while Haku mentally strained to not join in. She was also wondering what she was getting for her birthday. Finally Sasuki broke the kiss and snuggled into Naruto as did Haku.

"Well as fun as this is...Wanna go play?" The tone in naruto's voice was that of a small child asking for a cookie and Sasuki smirked.

"Sure thing Naru-kun". Sasuki, Naruto and Haku all rose before heading to their shared bedroom.

10 minutes later finds all three standing in the Apartment complexes training ground. Sasuki had her Chokuto secured to her lower waist while Naruto held his Raven Katana. Sasuki smiled seeing the blade and she remembered when Naruto had recieved it.

**FlashBack**

Naruto and Sasuki were training hard in the Uchiha grounds when Itachi walked up nonchalently. Both Academy Students relaxed and looked expectantly toward the ANBU Captain. To their surprise he tossed each of them a scroll.

"Here, Sighn these". Naruto and Sasuki both unrolled the scrolls slightly and gasped. Naruto looked upon the Avian summoning contract while Sasuki looked at the Feline summoning Contract. Both read the last sighned name, The Avian summoning contracts last sighner was Itachi while the Feline summoning contracts last summoner was Mikoto.

"Thankyou Itachi". Naruto quickly sighned his name in blood as did Sasuki. Naruto not being one for patience flashed through hand sighns quickly.

**"Summoning Jutsu"**

In a puff of smoke appeared a Large Raven the Bird stood at 4 feet tall while its wing span was easily 4 times that. Naruto marvelled at the Bird and noticed it had an Eyepatch.

"Itachi, I don't sense any hostiles. Why did you summon me?" The Ravens voice was gruff and rude. But it also held wisdom and leadership behind it. Itachi smirked at the bird and Naruto spoke.

"Hey...Ummm I'm the one who summoned you. Sorry" Naruto smiled sheepishly while the Raven confrmed this through a glance to Itachi.

"Well Brat, this is your unlucky day. See we Bird summons have a different way of doing things. THe first of us you summon tests you and if you pass you can summon us. Your the first to summon one of the 2 Boss Summons such as myself."Naruto smirked confidentally but also had a confused look.

"Wait theirs more than one Boss Summon?" THe Raven chuckled deeply and nodded as it stretched its wings.

"I am Shade I am the master of the wind element while my Brother Flash is the master of the Lightning Element. Now hatchling you may summon a weaker bird and try to do this or try my test?" Naruto didnt even think for a second.

"I'll take your test Shade-sama". Naruto grinned ferally and the Raven smirked.

"Alright kid my test is simple...Catch me". THe Raven took to the skies with a mighty flap of his wings and soared into the air. Naruto used his strong wind afinity to match thwe bords ascension speed. Wehn both were high up Naruto dissapeared into the wind and shades eyes widened.

"Swift Style.. But how?" Naruto appeared next to the bird in his shock Shade could not react as Naruto tapped his wing.

"I win". The blonde smirked victoriously before he slwoly began to fall to the ground. Shade easily caught him and descended to the ground holding the blonde.

"Naruto-kun knows not to use that technique, it always knocks him out for some reason.". Sasuki tended to her friend as Shade set him down gently.

"Well the Hatchling passed, He deserves this". In a puff of smoke a long blade with a ravens head at the bottom of the handle appeared on naruto's chest. Shade smirked and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

**FlashBack End**

Sasuki smiled as she placed her hand on the grip, as a single leaf touched the ground Naruto charged forward, Sasuki could see the slight glow of wind chakra. She unsheathed her sword in a reverse grip and it glowed red for a moment.

"Let's Play". Naruto's husky tone made Sasuki almost lose her concentration. But she deftly deflected a horizontal slash from Naruto. He continued a vicious barrage of attacks that Sasuki's blade deftly deflected. None of the attacks were fully blocked Sasuki simply diverted the power to the sides or ground.

Naruto eventually backed of for a second and Sasuki struck, she flashed her sharingan and leaped toward Naruto the blonde smikred and flashed his Bloodline. Sasuki shifted her grip of her blade to a regular grip with a small flick of her wrsit and began a relentless assault. Every swing left behind a faint Red trail as she twirled and weaved through Naruto's counter strikes.

Sasuki saw her opportunity and batted his empty hand to the side before getting into his guard and held the edge of her blade to his throught.

"I win Naru-kun". Sasuki spoke sweetly but Naruto grinned ferally and she felt cold steel touch her neck. She shifted her vision downward to find the point of naruto's sword pressing against her neck.

"Looks like a tie Sasu-chan" Naruto and Sasuki both smiled before slowly withdrawing their blades. Sasuki sheathed hers while Naruto's dissapeared into the Katana Tatto on his right arm.

"Bye the way Naru-kun, whats in the Katana seal on your left arm?"Naruto just grinned sheepishly. In his hnad appeared The Executioners blade that soon dissapeared into the wind.

"Haku-chan do you have a summonign contract?" The question came seemingly out of Nowhere from Sasuki but Haku nodded as she aproached the two.

"Yes Zabuza-Sama and I found the Antarctic Creatures Contract contract in the Yuki clan Complex". Sasuki nodded with a smile before giving Haku a breaf kiss on the lips as did Naruto. Perverted giggling emenated from the tress behind them and all three Genin turned around to see none other than the Perverted jonin Kakashi.

"What do we owe the pleasure Kakashi-san?" Naruto internally smacked himself for not noticing the Jonin but his thoughts were halted by Kakashi as he appeared in front of the three.

"Well Hokage-sama just wanted to make sure you knew that the Chuunin Exams started tomorrow at 9 AM". An orange book appeared in Kakashi's hand and to the Jonins surprise the exact same book appeared in the hands of the three Genin.

"Wait you guys..?" Kakashi's question was cut off by Naruto.

"Yes we all read the books, hell Haku-chan has been writign her own for a couple days now". Naruto went back to his reading as Haku blushed scarlet red. Kakashi just then took notice of the Trench Coat worn by the Ice Mistress and he gulped.

"Please don't tell me that...Anko got a hold of her". Kakshi kept his tone mostly fear free but some managed to trickle through at the thought of a Mini Anko with Ice powers. Sasuki openly laughed at that statement, the Ravenette keeled over slightly laughing and Kaksahi looked at her questioningly.

"Don't worry Kakashi-san. Haku-chaqn doesnt really like snkaes all that much. She just likes the coat". Kakshi nodded and wiped away some sweat that had formed on his brow.

"Well I'll see you three around, good luck in the chuunin exams". All three nodded to the cyclops as he dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto, Sasuki, and Haku all wordlessly headed back to their apartment for some very much needed rest.

After handing in their forms and bipassing the utterly pathetic Genjutsu used to weed out the hopeless Team 9 was standing infront of the door labelled 301.

"Well now or never right Girls?" Naruto's charastmatic smile calmed the girls nerves as they opened the door. What greeted them was far from comforting, Ninja ranging from their age to some people seeming to be in their thirties filled the large room. Naruto decided to get rid of some more hopeless.

Wordlessly The executioners blade appeared on Naruto's shoulder, the blonde flared his killing intent across the room. Instantly about 10 teams scampered out of the room as he got fearfull looks from all the Mist Ninja. Sasuki and Haku both giggled at their boyfriends display.

"What are you doing with that sword!" A tall man with a scarred face and several umbrellas on his back stepped forward. Naruto smirrked ferally and in an impressive show of strength balanced the massive blade on the plam of his hand nonchalently.

"Have you forgotten the code of the Seven Ninja Swordman. The one who defeats a swordman recieves his blade." Naruto smirked at the man who charged forward. Faster than most in the room could comprehend the man was incased up to his neck in a thin shell of Ice.

"Now now we wouldnt want something to happen before the exam now". Haku's chillingly pleasent voice caused the man and his teammates to became very nervous. Naruto knew that voice, it's the voice Haku uses when she's about to do something drastic. Thankfully before Haku could experiment one of her newest techinques she so elegantly named 'Ice Style: Ball Emplosion'.

Naruto appeared behind the women faster than anybody in the room could follow and wrapepd his arms around her."Haku-chan try not to kill any of the other contestants, they deserve this after standing up to a quarter of my Killing Intent".

Naruto's words calmed the ice mistress and to the Mist-Nins relief the ice began to slowly melt into a puddle on the floor leaving a room full of Genin sweating bullets. Well all except a certain red Haired Jinchuriki who had a blood-lust filled grin on his face.

"Naruto-kun your either a genius or an idiot. I'm never quite sure" Sasuki smirked lovingly at the blonde who grinned in return. Naruto levelled a glare with the entire room saying. 'screw off'. All the genin became nervous and went back to what thye were doing. Naruto sensed three figure aproaching at high speeds.

The three sound ninja burst from the crowd of people and surround Naruto.

"Not so tough without your bitches are you?" One boy with spikey hair and strange little holes in his palms sneered. Before Haku and Sasuki could do anything Naruto raised a hand.

"Please girls, I can handle myself." Both girls visibly relaxed and walked towards the wall with a relaxed pace. Both wearing wide smirks.

"Well I would like to know your names". Naruto's voice was commanding and powerfull. The sound nin found themselves instantly answering.

"I am Dosu". The boy looked like a hunched over mummy.

"I am Kin" the girl had extremely long hair tied in a long ponytail.

"I am Zaku, whats it to ya?" The boy with the holes in his hand sneered. All three suddenly heard the same thing whispered into their ears.

"Because, I prefer to know the names of the ones I kill". Everbody in the room was shocked as three Naruto's appeared behind each Sound Nin. Each Naruto held a chakra lengthened Trench Knive to the sound Nins throught.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS CLAM DOWN AND SIT DOWN OR YOUR KICKED OUTTA THESE EXAMS" a loud commanding voice yelled as a large puff of smoke formed at the front of the room. By the time the smoke cleared everyone was seated and looking forward.

"Well looks like this year the group has some common sense. But I warn you, any unsancioned fighting is prohibited. Now I am the Proctor for your first exam Ibiki Morino. This section is a written test". In puffs of smoke papers appeared upside down on all the desks.

Naruto listened to the loud man explain the rules and the second he turned over his sheet he came to the same conclusion as many others in the room.'They want us to cheat'. Naruto watched with a small smirk as ice began to form on his desk spelling out the answers.

It had been a surprise to Naruto when he learned Haku could actually see anywhere her Ice could look. He noticed an invisible ice mirror attached to the ceiling of the room and smirked as he wrote down all the answers. Naruto turned over his paper and propped his feet up on the desk.

Ibiki looked at the boy quetioningly and Naruto just smirked knowingly at the proctor who returned it. Naruto idly used his wind chakra to mess with some people. He slipped their papers and actually got a few people caught cheating. Naruto flashed through some hand sighns and a Blue Jay apeared on his shoulder.

The Bird jumpd into Naruto'shair and chirped happily. He noticed Ibiki sent him another curious gaze. The blonde just shrugged and absently patted the Blue Jay. Naruto watched with clear amusement as teams were occasionally sent packing. Finally the time came for the final question.

Naruto listened to Ibiki' rather subtle intimidation tactics and he internally complimented how much he was making the inhabitants of the room sweat with some very light killing Intent.

Naruto watched as a few more teams quit and finally Ibiki spoke up.

"Everyone left in this room get ready because you...pass" Everyone seemed frustrated or confused. But before anyone could complain a black ball burst through the window. Naruto openly chuckled at the ball unfurled into a banner that read.

'Proctor for the second exam the sexy and single Anko Matarashi'

Anko had a wide childish grin as he looked at all the gobsmacked Genin. She saw a girl wearing one of her custom trench coats and decided to 'ask' a certain blonde about it.

"Come on Magotts lets get to training ground 44, last team their gets kicked out of the exams". All the Genin began to stumble and rush through the door. Naruto,Sasuki, and Haku all just stayed in place as did Anko. As the final genin rushed through the door Anko noticed the two girls were now ciddled up comforatably to Naruto.

"Yo blondie, why's your girlfirend wearing my coat?" Anko smiled childishly but anyone could see that that grin contained way to much sadistic pleasure.

"Sorry Anko-chan, she has actually taking a liking to the coat. Hope you don't mind?" Naruto's innocent tone made Anko smirk wider.

"Okay I'll allow it but I want you to help me scare the kiddies. You'll know it when it happens just go along with it". Naruto smirked ferally and Anko repressed the urge to jump the handsome blonde.

"Well we should get going". Anko watched as All three disappeared into the wind with no sound whatsoever.

Naruto appeared infront of the Forest of death first, after while everyone incluing Anko showed up. It turns out that Anko was sereous and she had kicked out a team from Iwa that had been sending him dirty looks.

"Okay Magotts this is the forest of death. Your worst nightmare". Naruo openly snorted at that.

"Doesnt seem that instimidating". Anko internally grinned the kid had givin her a perfect setup. Anko dissapeared in a burst of speed that only Naruto could follow. The snake mistress apeared behind Naruto with a Kunai to his cheek that drew a small amount of blood.

"You'll find that that forest is more terrifying than me". Naruto felty Anko lick of his blood using her tongue. When she brushed against his sensitive whisker marks he shuttered slightly. The blonde could almost see the killing intent in the air. The sources of it were his two teammates. Naruto felt Anko add her Killing intent int the mix.

"Let's see how they handle half". Naruto smirked at Anko and he blasted half of his killing intent. To Anko's surprise it matched the combined killing intent of her and the two girls. Of course she was fine, being trained by Orochimaru had its advantages.

"Wow kid, this is only half. I'd hate to piss you off". Anko grinned childishly and jumped back to a position were she could look at all the Genin. To her delight all but 1 were sweating bullets and some were actually on their knees. Anko surveyed the teams, unsurprisingly their was only 7 teams. Anko felt slightly giddy seeing as all the ones left were the ones she had been told had a good chance.

"The second generation Ino-Shika-Cho team were starting to recover. She quirked an eyebrow seeing a kunai holder on the Nara's right bicep. Next was the tracking team Kurenai had been bragging about. The Inuzuka, Aburame, and Hyuuga all seemed better of than the other team, she supposed that their parents had givin them Killing Intent training.

Next was last years Gem, Team Gai had been bragged about. Neji Hyuuga the Prodigy paired with TenTen Hiragashi who was considered a weapons mistress. Finally Gai's pride and joy, Rock Lee the boy had extremely impressive taijutsu that could almost match his Hyuuga teammates.

Anko overlooked the sound team because frankly they didnt look that impressive, just creepy. Anko was intriques by the Suna team, the redhead had'nt even flinched from all that killing intent. But she could almost taste the bloodlust coming of the boy. Anko's gaze lingered on the Grass team. Their was something unsettling about the women in the group.

Anko pushed that to the back of her mind and pulled out the Heaven and Earth Scrolls,

"Okay Maggots, each team will be givin either a heaven or earth scroll, you have 5 days to get to the tower with both scrolls. Now please sighn these wavers and trade them in for your scrolls in that booth". Anko pointed her thumb toward a small booth with a red drape to hide which team got what scroll.

All the teams went through the process and finally Team 9 was standing at their gate numbered 15.

"Okay girls, i heard the sound team say that they have the Earth scroll, we are going to track them down and take their scroll. Try to avoid the Suna and Grass teams, Okay?" Both girls nodded and conveniently the gates all opened at that moment. Naruto flashed through hand sighns and slammed his hand on the ground.

**"Summoning Jutsu"**

A small flock of ravens appeared infront of Naruto all looked to their summoner intently.

"Okay guys I want you to track the team from the Hidden Sound Village, their headbands will have a musical note on them. Get back to me when you find them". The entire group nodded their heads and took of at impressive speeds.

"Naruto-kun I'v been meaning to ask, how do you summon without Blood?" Haku looked at the blonde curiously as they walked through the woods.

"When I'm going through the hand sighns i use wind chakra to cut my thumb, My healing makes it look like i never bleed in the first place". Haku nodded and silently praosed Nartuto on the idea.

The group continued to walk at a lack pace, everytime an animal would stray to close Naruto would flare his Killing Intent slightly to make it scamper off. The group had only been walking for half an hour when a raven found them.

"Master, we have found the sound team. They are 600 metres to your northwest, they seam to be looking for you". Naruto nodded and dispelled his summons. Naruto's relaxed visage suddenly shifted to that of sereousness.

"Okay, let's go" The two grls nodded and all three took of at invisible speeds toward theri targets.

"Dosu where's the Uchiha bitch. If we don't find her, Orochimaru-sama will kill us". Zaku wined to the mummy boy and Dosu just grunted with irritation.

"Shut Up Zaku, it should'nt be that hard to track them down". Dosu somehow kept him calm and slightly lazy viasge going. He was skillfully hiding his irritation but Kin could still see it.

"Dosu don't you think we shoudl wait for them at the tower?" Dosu just levelled a glare at the girl.

"Did you see the blondes speed, we won't get their before them. Our only hope it to set up an Ambush" Kin was about to question his logic when she heard a whistling sound.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" The sound Kunoichi's warning saved all three Genin from a decapitation curtosy of a Demon Wind Shuriken.

"Damn Naruto, you should of used Wind Chakra. Now we lost the element of surprise". Sasuki groaned as the three Leaf Genin appeared in the clearing facing the now standing Soudn Genin. Dosu watched werilly as the blonde absentmindedly caught the shuriken and sealed it away.

Naruto focused all his killing intent on the three Genin, to none of the Genins knoledge a Kunoichi with a grass headband was watching from a high branch.

"Okay, we can do this the easy way or the Hard way. I prefer the hard way so please make my day". Naruto grinned ferally at the three sound Genin. Dosu thought only of the mission and he spoke.

"How about we have some fun with this. We can have three one on one battles. You can even pick your opponents" Dosu was srasping at straws, he knew the blonde boy could take all three of them out easily. But what the blonde would do to them was a timeout compared to what Orochimaru would do if they failed the mission.

"Sure I want the guy with the weird holes in his hands". Naruto smirked and Zaku being the cocky bastard he was smirked.

"Well it looks like todays my lucky day, I think after I kill you I'll take your little bitches for myself". Sasuki and haku both felt the air suddenly become heavy, both of them knew that Naruto's battle hungry persona was to pyche out his opponents but when hw actually wanted to kill someone. THat person better be really strong.

Without words Naruto's pupils turned orange, Naruto unsealed his trench knives and instantly they exploded into two focused blades of potent blue chakra. Zaku smirked superiorly and raied his palms.

**"Slicing Sound Wave"**

A large cone of Chakra enhanced sound blasted from the boys hands. Naruto simpy stood still. At the last second Naruto's arm seemed to shift slightly but the Kunoichi in the branch saw an impossibly fast downward slash. To the sound teams shock the Tehnique was cut in half and soon dissipated.

"B=but how, you can't do that, the only way to protect formt hat technique is with somethig moving faster than the speed of sound. At that moment a sonic boom emananted form where Naruto stood.

"Who said I could'nt", Naruto smirked usually when he sued his speed technique he used a small amount of chakra to mask the sonic boom it gave of when used partially. but intimidation was always fun. Naruto appeared behind the sound nin and punched him at the base of the neck with his trench knive that was no longer chakra empowered.

"I win, Now Haku-chan your turn". Naruto chuckled as Zaku's body crumpled to the ground with a visage of terror plastere on his face. Haku looked at the remaining two with a carefull eye and finally she decided.

"I want the chick". Naruto nodded and Haku stepped forward, the second she did her face shifted into an emotionless mask. Kin internally smirked thinking that the two girls just hid behind the blonde. She completely forgot about the little stunt from the first exam.

"Names Kin, let's dance". Kin instantly let lose a flurry of senbon to her surprise each one was met with another senbon. Haku just looked at kin blankly as she lowered his arms, the sleeves of the coat covered her hands as she flashed through one handed seals.

**"Ice Style: Creeping Frost"**

The previously unnoticed puddles of water created by Haku' senbon tunred into ice and feeding of of the grasses mositure began to creep toward Kin who looked at it questioningly. The ice stopped just before the Kunoichi and she smirked.

"Ha! the botch can't even finish a jutsu". Kin took a small step back still being secretly wary of the ice. To her surprise her entire back leg was quicly covered in ice. She looked behind her and saw ice had aslo been forming behind of and she had stepped unto it.

"What was that?" Haku smirked victoriously as the Ice finished encasign teh Sound Kunoichi. Haku threw a weaighted preserbation tag that easily stuck to the Kunoichi Ice sculpture.

"I win, Sasuki mummy boy is all yours". Haku stepped back beside Naruto as Sasuki and Dosu stepped forward. without words Sasuki flashed through hand sighns.

**"Fire Style: Running Spark"**

Sasuki stomped her right foot and a balze of fire shot through the grass toward Dosu who jumped up hgih to avoid the land based technique. Sasuki finished another string of hand seals as he reached the height of his jump.

**"Fire Style: Searing Skyflame"**

The fire that had been growing in size beneath Dosu quickly jumped up in a consentrated line. Dosu shifted his momentum and the Jutsu missed anythign vital but it did manage to melt his gauntlet and char some cloth.

"Damn Bitch, why would Oroc..." Dosu was cut of as a Kunai pierced his skull.

"Kukuku, Sasuki-chan you certainly are imressive. And your little blonde boy toy isnt bad either". The three leaf Genin looked around suspiciously. Their questions were answered when a Grass Kunoichi appeared a few metres from them.

"You smell of Snakes and Blood, Anko always smells of dango so you must be...Orochimaru". Naruto's sense of smell had jsut saved the team alot of bullshit.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun I must say that is impressive, and may i say youre looking alot like Minato-kun. Hopefully you won't be a pain in my side liek he was." The soudn Kunoichi's new tone i voice made Sasukis hutter and she nearly wretched when the Kunoichi pulled of her...his face to reveal a pale face with snake like eyes,

"What buisness do you have here Orochimaru?" Naruto's cold and clipped tone brought a melencholic smile to Orochimaru's face.

"Ahhh you sound just like him when dear Minato-kun would get angry with me. Those were the days". Orochimaru shifted his attention to Sasuki and a greedy grin plastered itself on his face.

"Actually I'm here to give Sasui-chan a little gift". Orochimaru had already come to a descision when he saw Sasuki flare her saringan during that battle for a second. Oroachimaru's neck lengethed grossly and Naruto reacted immediately. Orochimaru's speed brought his head right through the beheading ring of The executioner Blade.

Naruto used all hsi power to bring the sword down to hopefully behead Orochimaru befre he could reach Sasuki. Unfortuneatly as the eternally sharp metal hit Orochiamru's skin it hardned into what looked like Snake scales. Naruto instantly reselaed his blade and watche helplessly as Orochimaru dug his Fang like teeth into Sasuki's neck.

"Sasuki-chan!" Naruto watched as Haku caught the now unconcious girl as triple tomoe pattern emerged on her neck. Naruto felt his rage build but not the blood lust flled rage of the Nine tails. Thsi rage was Cold and felt right.

Naruto's eyes shifted His orsng pupils and cerulean irises were joined by Jade Green Sclera. Naruto flashed through a string of hand sighns he didnt know that he knew.

**"Namikaze Hidden Jutsu: Swift Soul"**

A small hurricane of wind chakra encased Naruto's body the Wind was joined by craxkling lightning. Naruto dissapeared and Orochimaru felt a solid blow connect with his stomach. The Snake Sannin was sent flying backward, he had no reprieve whrn Naruto appeared and a vicious uppercut sent the Sannin barellign toward the sky. Naruto dissapeared into the wind with an audible thunderclap. He reappered above Orochimaru with his leg raised. Naruto's hands blurred through another string of handseals.

**"Namikaze Hidden Jutsu: Swift Release"**

All the power that had previously surrounded Naruto's body focused into his leg as hit send Orochimaru shooting toward the ground, Naruto's body left behind a lightning trail as he gave chase. Naruto kept appearing above the Sannin and used nore kicks to speed his descent. Finally Orochimaru collided with the ground creating a very deep and focused crater. Haku marvelled at the Lightning bolt desighn the techinque had left in its wake.

Orochimaru crawled pitifully out of his crater, his body was covered in deep slashes and scorch marks. Naruto slowly approched the snake Sannin his eyes still that triple coloured desighn. Orochiamru's mind was travelling a mile a minute.'How can this child be this powerfull, since when was Minato's bloodline this powerfull?'. Orochimaru watched as Naruto slowly aproached.

"Orochi-teme you will tell me how to make Sasuki-chan better, or I will kill you". Naruto's cold tone actually chilled Orochimaru to the bone.

"Ku..Ku...Ku Naruto..kun Next...time" Oroachimaru's last taunt was filled with bloody coughs. The snake Sannin grinned sinistely as he sank into the ground. When Orochimaru's entire body dissapeared Naruto's eyes changed abck to normal and he dropped to the ground.

Haku rushed toward the blonde and she easily carried his body back to were Sasuki lay. Haku set the blonde down with Sasuki under a cave like tree root she had found while Naruto was fighting the Sannin. She used her ice to seal the enterances and then placed several illusion seals to make it look like their was nothing in their.

Haku sat down next to the two resting Genin, Sasuki had a high fever. Haku took The Heaven scroll from Naruto and she pulled out the earth scroll she had taken from the Sound Genin on the way here. She had also planted Kunai in the necks of the unconcious ones. She did'nt want to risk them waking up and trying anything.

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed as usual, he wondered why he way laying in the grass when it all came back to him. He shot up and took stock of the current situation. Haku was sleeping with a senbon in each hand, Sasuki was unconcious and seemed to be in pain. Naruto breathed a sigh of slight relief. Naruto caught the Senbon launched by the now awake Haku and smirked.

"Really Haku-chan don't be so jumpy." Haku smiled warmly seeing Naruto was awake. Naruto looked to Sasuki and was instantly worried, Naruto gently moved her head to the side, the mark was pulsing with an evil chakra that Naruto could see.

"Well the best I could do is seal it away". Naruto tapped one of the foxes tails and a small paint brush appeared in his hand. Naruto chanelled chakra into the seal on the brush. Naruto internally patted himself on the back seeing the ink form on the brush.

"Okay Haku-chan I need absolute focus, could you go deal with the three in the bush to our right". Haku nodded and took down her barriers. The ice mistress appeared behind the three Genin that had been hiding in the bush.

"Boo" Haku's quiet voice made all three Genin slowly turn around with a look of fear in their eyes. Haku took note that they were the Ino-Shika-Cho team. Haku could see that they were currently swaeting bullets and she giggled out loud.

"Well what scroll do you have?" The Nara boy quickly brought out an earth scroll and she smiled.

"Well we already have both our scrolls so why don't you come with us. We can travel in a group when Sasuki-chan wakes up". Haku started walking back to her camp and the three genin followed.

When Haku got back she saw that Sasuki was shirtless with seals covering her arms and collar bone. Haku thanked kami that Sasuki had her wrapping covering her modesty as She and the Ino-Shika-Cho team sat down. Naruto finished one last Kanji and sealed away his brush.

"Everyone please step back, Haku-chan I'm sensing that when I activate this the results will be...explosive. Please put up on ice mirror". Haku nodded and an ice mirror surrounded the four Genin.

"Forgive me for this Sasuki-chan". Naruto mumbled as he focused his chakra into the seal. The hundreds of compacked Kanji began to flow into the curse seal. After 10 seconds the seal had formed a small circle around the Seal with several chains that criss-crossed over the three tomoe.

Naruto finalized the seal with a hand sighn, instantly Sasuki's eyes shot open in pain. Naruto held her into his chest as she convulsed and shook from the pain. Her screams of pain were casuing his heart to break into pieces. Naruto noticed that the Curse Mark was fighting against his seal but he knew Orochimaru's seal couldnt break a seal that could seal a Tailed Beast.

"N-Naruto-kun it h-hurts" Sasuki's eyes were filled with tears as the throbbing of the seal began to calm. Finally after 10 minutes the seal was finished restraining the curse mark. Naruto cupped Sasuki's head in his hands and he looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay Sasuki-chan?" The Uchiha heiress nodded as she smiled warmly up at her boyfriend. Naruto Felt the Vile chakra in Sasuki's System Build up and he held her closer waiting for the result. In a flash a pillar of Purple chakra shot out of Sasuki the pillar also held Naruto who was being shredded by the Vile Chakra.

Finally the vile chakra stopped and Haku was surprised the tree had taken no damage. Her train of thought was halted when she looked at Naruto who was cut up and bruised with rips all over his clothing. She broke through the Ice mirror and Ran toward the Blonde whop was still holding a now unconcious Sasuki to his chest.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?!" Haku lightened the Blondes load by Taking Sasuki. THe second she did Naruto's eyes flahsed red and his wounds began to dissapear. He tapped one of the tails on the Fox tattoo and New cloths apeared on him.

"Yeah I'm fine, now Let's get going we don' wanna be late". Haku nodded as Naruto picked up Sasuki bridal style and they started to walk. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio fell in step wordlessly.

Gaara was angry. That was the easiest way to put it. Gaara was always angry but right now he was absolutely furious. Why you might ask? b\Because they had just found the Heaven scroll they needed in a crater made by a terrifying looking battle.

"Don't worry Gaara you can get your blood in the next stage. And that Blonde guy will definitly be their if he's as strong as we think he is". Temari tried to reassure her bloodthirsty brother with little success.

"Temari...shut up. Or I'll kill you". Temari knew when not to provoke her little brother and now was most definitely one of those times. Temari decided to admire their surroundings. Sure the crazy Proctor had made this forest out to be much more terrifying than it is but still the forest was rather beautifull. The gigantic trees were a rare sight to the Sand Kunoichi and she found them to be quite interesting.

"We're here" Temari was broke from her thoughts by Kankuro's voice witch somehow always sounded a little looked forward and saw that they were now at the tower and from the looks of it they were the first ones their.

Naruto was sitting with his back to the trunk of a large tree, Sasuki rested in his lap still unconcious. Haku was picking up some herbs while the Ino-Shika-Cho trio had left to find their own scroll just a few minutes ago.

Naruto looked down to the sleeping form of Sasuki, she looked so innocent as she slept. Her Angelic features set into a visage of pure bliss and contentment as she snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest. The Blonde smiled lovingly as he planted a chaste kiss on the girls head.

"Why does Sasuki-chan get special treatment?" Haku fake pouted as she planted a small kiss on Naruto's lips before handing him a small vial of liquid.

"What's this Haku-chan?" Naruto sniffed the contents of the vial and almost convulsed from the strong scent.

"Just put that up to Sasuki-chan's nose and we can be on our way". Naruto grimaced at the thought of waking up to that scent. He carefully placed the vial close the Sasuki's nose. The ravenette took in a big wiff of the mixture and her eyes shot open within a second.

"What the Hell!" She scrambled away from Naruto and stood up facing him. Naruto held up the small vial and in a flash of steel the vial was shattered by a thrown shuriken. Thankfully none got on Naruto since he appeared behind Sasuki before the Shuriken hit. The vial however was not so lucky.

"Good Morning Sasuki-chan. Sorry for the rude awakening but we have an exam to finish" Naruto wrappd his arms around Sasuki protectively and the ravenette calmed down.

"Naruto-kun what happened to me?".

"Well I'll give it to you straight. Orochimaru put some evil Curse seal on you before I kicked his ass. I selaed it away using the strongest barrier seal I know so It will take you dying or a seal master above Orochimaru's calibre to break." Sasuki nodded in understanding. Sasuki kissed Naruto lovingly and passionately for just a few seconds before breaking away.

"That's for beating Orochi-teme". Naruto nodded happily and he perked up.

"You guys hear that?" Both Haku and Sasuki shook their heads and faster than they could comprehend Naruto had his arms around both their wastes as all three of them dissapeared into the wind.

Team 9 appeared in a tree overlooking a small clearing and what they saw promised entertainment. Team Gai faced of against Team 8 witch consisted of Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Naruto saw that Neji had his Byakugan activated witch meant the Hyuuga could see them.

"Come now Hinata, just give us your scroll and we won't have to hurt you. You con't beat me". Neji's ego was once again being shown off to the world. Naruto watched as the arguement continued. The end result was a furious Neji charging an ill prepared Hinata. Naruto looked at Neji's hands and knew that he was going for a killing blow.

Neji ran at Hinata with rage in his eyes, 'how dare she insult me and my beliefs. She has no idea what she has taken form me'. Neji shot foward with a perfectly aimed Gentle Fist Strike aimed for Hinata's heart. But instead of hitting flesh his fingers met steel.

"Now now Neji that was a killing strike you were aiming at your cousin. For shame". Naruto stood to the side of the two Hyuuga with Zabuza's sword held outward in one hand blocking Neji's strike.

"H-how did he stop Neji's full power strike like that!?" TenTen's disgust for her teammate was overshadowed by her shock and awe seeing what the blonde had so easily done.

"Naruo-kun is really smart" She looked to her left to see Haku and Sasuki standing their as if they werent enemy's right now.

"How so?" TenTen decided to see if she could get any information out of the girls.

"Naruto'kun used his chakra to make a sort of Mirror. The 'mirror' drained Naji fo his chakra and used his won strength the block his strike. In the end that strike had as much power as a toddlers punch". TenTen nodded her head in partial understanding before refocusing on the battle.

"Naruto-san why would you want to intervene in this battle?" Neji looked at the blonde sceptically as he rested the giant blade on his shoulder.

"You were going for a killing blow when it was not needed. You could have simply used Lee's speed to take the scroll before they could do anything." Neji nodded in understanding as Naruto looked toward Team 8.

"They have a Year's worth of Training on you. I'm not saying you three are weak. But as of right now those three are simply better. To avoid any useless bloodshed would it be so bad to give them your scroll?" They all seemed to think about it for a second before Shino stepped forward.

"You are right Naruto. Here you can have are scroll if you let us go in peace Neji". Shino tossed Neji a scroll witch the Hyuuga prodigy easily caught. Naji decided to hold back his smirk and simply nodd in thanks before dissapearing along with his team.

"Well now that's settled how about we get going girls?" Haku and Sasuki nodded as the members of Team 9 disspaeared leaving a dissapointed Team 8.

Naruto,Haku, and Sasuki arrived at the Tower 5 hours before time was up. They had walked the entire way and taken many breaks to explore the forest. Naruto and the girls walked into the tower and befre they could question anything Naruto opened both scrolls and tossed them onto the floor. In a puff of Smoke a certain Silver haired Cyclops appeared.

"Yo". Naruto tossed Kakshi a small folder and the Jonin looked at the Genin with a cuious gaze.

"That file holds all the details of our encounter with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death". Kakashi's eye widened as he looked over the three that seemed to be unharmed. Before he could question them they had already dissapeared into the wind. he diecided it would probably be best to just give this to the Hokage.

A short while later the Teams that had passed met in an arena. Naruto looked at the handfull of individuals he stood with. His team, Team Gai, and The Suan team were the only ones their. Naruto looked at the Hokage who was about to speak.

"Now you Nine have passed the Second exam. In one month the third exam will be held. The exam is simply a tournament between the nine of you. Here are the fights taking place.

Haku Momochi vs Temari no Subaku

Kankuro no Subaku vs Neji Hyuuga

Rock Lee vs Sasuki Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara no Subaku

TenTen Hiragashi will fight the victor of Match number 4.

Now I suggest oyu learn about your opponent or Train during this month. You are dismissed".

All the Genin began to filtwer out of the Stadium already thinking about their training.

Naruto stood at the gates of ther Hidden leaf. Sasuki and Haku were their to see him of.

"I'll see you girls in a month Okay?" Haku and Sasuki both nodded. They knew that even if Naruto stayed for this month the three would never see eachother with their new trainign Regimes. haku was actually getting some training from Anko while Sasuki was getting sharingan training from Kakashi. Naruto was going into the woods for the month to train in solitude.

"Okay Naruto-kun get stronger okay". Naruto smiled widely at the girls before dissapearing into the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The streats of Konoha were strangely, empty. No children running around, no parents taking walks or doing their regular shopping. This would seem strange to anyone who didnt know the reason for this.

Today is the Chuunin Exam Finals, after a month of training and preperation this years Chuunin hopefulls will duke it out to gain the favour of the various clans and Damyou. The entire population of Konoha and even some people from other countrys occupied the stands.

The Hokage and Kazekage themselves were sitting high above the rest, each with their won chosen bodyguards. The Hokage had Raido, a trusted Jonin that was once part of the Fourth Hokage's personal guard. The masked Kazekage had two robed Shinobi who seemed quite intimidating.

Regardless, all attention was on the stadium. Standing in the middle of the stadium was this years Chuunin hopefulls. Neji Hyuuga, the Prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Rock Lee, the personal apprentice of Maito Gai. TenTen Hiragashi the daughter of Konoha's finest Blacksmith. The sand siblings, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara no Subaku. The children of the current Fourth Kazekage, all powerfull in their own right.

Finally was this years wild card, the strange team that has no Jonin sensei yet has the best mission record of any other Genin team in Konoha. Team 9 consisting of Haku Momochi, an Ice wielder brought into the village a short while ago. Sasuki Uchiha the current Heiress and only loyal survivor of the Uchiha clan. And finally the team's apparent Leader Naruto Uzumaki...was not their.

"What the Hell, Where's Naruto" Sasuki growled out to Haku, the Ice wilder now wore an Ice Blue Battle Kimono untop of a mesh body suit. Her hair now tied down in a long braid that reached her mid-back. Several bangs still fell to frame her beautifull Heart Shaped face.

"Be Patient Sasuki-chan, if I recall you only just made it on time". Haku replied to her fellow Ravenette. Sasuki now wore a pair of slim fitting Black pants and a Skin tight Black Tee shirt. Untop of that she had a Navy blue vest that fit the same way as Shikamaru's and a Beige skirt that reached her mid-thigh. Her now much longer hair still in a high ponytail now reached her shapely rear. Much thicker bangs framed her cute pouting expression.

"Welcome Genin hopefuls, do not worry about our missing contestant. As long as he makes it here for his match it will be of no consequence".

Meanwhile a certain blonde haired Jichuriki was inside a tent fumbling around.

"Damnit why did I sleep in, Sasuki-chan is going to kill me. Hopefully haku-chan will be more understanding. Kami I miss them"

Looking around one would be shocked by the destruction, in a wide circle of destruction were large trenches in the grounds and dozens of Craters. On the outermost parts of the circle of Choas the trees all had devestating looking slashes.

Back in the Arena the Croud grew restless as the First match was called.

"Haku Momochi and Temari no Subaku please stay. The rest of you please go up to the fighters box". All the other Genin quickly departed to the stands as the girls stood and faced each other. Tensions were high as Genma raised his hand to start the match.

"Begin!" The instant the word left his mouth Temari started to draw her fan and Haku flashed through Hand Sighns...Haku was faster.

**Ice Style: Polar Wasteland **

She planted her hands on the gorund and Ice quickly covered the surface. In a matter of seconds the entire stadium floor was made of Ice. The strangest part was, the entire floor was a combination of dozens of ice mirrors.

Haku smiled dnagerously as she sunk into the Ice. Temari brought her fan up in a guard position waiting for the attack. Temari jumped out of the way as an ice spike shot up were she once stood. In mid air a hail of Senbon was sent her way. The Sand Kunoichi used her fan as a shield. The needles tunred to liquid as they struck the fan. Temari landed unscathed with a smirk.

"That the best you can do?" Her cocky tone was met by one of complete calm and indifference.

"You should really take better care of your weapons, that one doesnt look so good." Temari looked down at her fan and she gasped slightly seeing it was being eaten away by a clear acid.

"So those Senbon you threw at me werew made of Frozen poisin?" Haku just smiled again as she sunk into the ice. Temari threw away the corroding remnants of her battle fan as she waited for an attack. She didnt notice the Ice under her way starting to glisten. Haku jumped out of the Ice mirror directly infront of the Blonde, her hands rested on the Rat seal.

**Ice Style: Frigid Prison**

The Ice underneath Temari quickly melted and formed a cage around her before refreezing. Temari tried to break one of the bars with a kunai but the attack didnt even leave a dent.

"Forfeit or I will kill you". Temari remembered that Ice spike form earlier and quickly raised her hand.

"Proctor I Forfeit". Genma nodded as about 85 percent of the Ice in the stadium faded away like a Genjutsu. The remaining section witch was were haku and Temari fought melted into a puddle of water.

"Winner, Haku Momochi" The croud erupted into aplause for the riveting match. Haku bowed curtly before heading for the Competetors box.

"Kankuro no Subaku and Neji Hyuuga please come down to the stadium." Kankuro looked at Neji for a second before raising his hand.

"Proctor I forfeit" Genam looked at Kankuro with a curious gaze.

"May I ask why?" Kankuro just shrugged and smiled.

"That Gentle Fist would crush my Puppets". Genma nodded and cleared his throught.

"Okay then will Sasuki Uchiha and Rock Lee please come down to the stadium". In a flash of speed Lee arrived while Sasuki appeared in a hazy shimer.

"O-okay well let's begin". Sasuki entered the Raven stance while Lee entered his Iron Fist Stance. Lee not wearing his weights apeared beside Sasuki and tried to nail her in the head with a roundhouse kick. THe ravenette caught the kick and looked him directly in the eye flaring her Sharingan.

Lee jumped back and shook the fuzzies from his eyes before smiling widely.

"I will show everyone here I am a splendid Ninja". Sasuki smirkd and made a come gesture. Lee looked into Sasuki's eyes before charging. That was a mistake

Lee charged forward and launched a strong Leaf whirlwinf witch was barely dodged by Sasuki who jumped higher above the kick and delivered the same move to his head. Lee jumped back and held his head in pain. He entered his Iron Fist stance but to his surprise Sasuki did the same thing. he moved his left leg as did Sasuki who still had her sharingan active.

"So this is the mirroring ability of the Sharingan, let us do battle". Lee charged fowrd and began a fierce bout of Taijutsu. both landed devestating blows and perfomed incredible acts of speed. Finally after what seemed like hours of fighting Lee was exausted he looked at Sasuki who seemed perfectly fine. The bushy browed Taijutsu specialist looked to his Sensei for insparation but when he looked at the audience he saw they werwe all frozen in place. Even Gai sensei.

**Sharingan Illusion: War of the Mind**

Lee was finally brought back to the real world to find himself with a Chokuto to his neck.

"That Genjutsu traps your mind in an endless one on one battle. It can only be broken when you take oyur focus away from the battle. Don't worry that all took place in your head and it only lasted about 10 seconds in this world" Lee nodded, accepting his defeat. He should have been more carefull.

"Proctor I accept defeat". Genma nodded and raised his hand.

"Winner Sasuki Uchiha". THe croud mustered up a cheer for the quick victory but right now most of the audience was bored.

"Now the final match of the first round, will Gaara no Subaku and Naruto Uzumaki please come down to the stadium". Gaara apeared in a sand Shunshin. Genma expected the kid to be late but he heard a faint yell. He looked up to the sky as did the rest of the accupants and they saw Naruto...running...in the air.

"Well I guess he's on time". Genma smirked as Naruto apeared facing Gaara in a whisp of air. The blonde wore his usual outfit with his battle Tattoos showing. His blonde hair was unruly as always and nearly covered his eyes. Naruto looked at Gaara and smirked.

"Let's get started". Gaara was fighting to hold back his bloodlust at this point. Genma raised his hand.

"Begin!" Gaara's sand shot out of his gourd like bats out of hell. The sand surrounded Naruto on all sides but he only smirked. Gaara's sand moved in for the kill. The second before it crushed Naruto he brought out his Katana.

**"Wind Style: Whirlwind Breaker"**

Naruto spun around with the sword in a reverse grip. The second he stopped all the sand about to crush him dispersed. THe entire Audience gasped in awe as the stray winds cut gashes in the walls of the stadium and the ground. Gaara was saved by his sand shield.

"Is that all you got" Gaara snarled and a sphere of sand enveloped him. Within the sphere Gaara was making preparations to let out Shukaku. Nartuo smirked and held his blade out

**"Raven Blade: Feather Storm"**

In a huge gust of wind hindreds of Black feathers shot out of the grip of the sword and tailed toward the sand bubble. All the feathers struck with double the power of any Kunai and imbredded deeply in the sand. naruto held up the Tiger sign with a shit eating grin on his face.

"boom". The entire bubble of sand exploded in a black hurricane. As quickly as it began it ended. Leaving a slightly scuffed up Gaara, his Sand armour already rebuilding itself. Naruto resealed his sword and looked at Gaara with his cold and calculationg gaze.

"Y-you mother want's your Blood Uzuamaki. Why won't you let her have it?" Gaara's insane chants scared some of the occupants while most believed it was just for intimidation.

"Well Gaara I can assure you that your 'mother' will not get a drop of my blood this day". Gaara seemed enraged by this and sent all his sand forward in a tidal wave. Naruto did not dodge. He simply waited for the wave of death to strike.

"Why is he just standing their?" Kakashi looked down at a frantic Ino. He just chuckled and continued watching to find out.

The sand tidal wave was a few inches from Naruto and...

**" True Wind style: Wind Scythe Jutsu "**

The sand Tidal wave was parted were Naruto stood and easily passed by without even touching the blonde. Gaara looked at the blonde in horror. For a split second he saw Naruto's eyes witch had orange pupils, Naruto dissappeared in to the wind and reappeared infront of Gaara with his hand grabbing the redheads face.

**"Wind Stye: Gale Palm"**

Naruto used the combined might of his terrible strength and the Jutsu's power to smash Gaara's head into the hard ground. The redhead let out a choked gasp as he was almost knocked unconcious.

Gaara's sand quickly came to his aid and drove Naruto back while the redhead recovered. by the time the Sand retreated Gaara was back on his feet with sand armour now in place.

Naruto dissapeared into the wind and reappeared infront of Gaara...and behind him and on his two sides. THe blonde smirked as his trench knives appeared in his hands. Wind chakra hummed from them as he and his clones readied their attack.

**"Wind Style: Bloody Gale"**

A violent Whirlwind formed from the four Naruto's movements they all dnaced around Gaara slicing him up with their blades. The whilwind dispersed any kind of Sand defense while the four Naruto's hacked away at the Sand shield.

"Now we finish this". The whirlwind ended just as all four Naruto's landed a punch. Two to the Front and Two to the back. The three Naruto clones dispersed as Gaara fell in a crumbled heap. His chakra to low to control the sand.

"H-how are you so strong...Uzumaki?" Naruto grinned down at Gaara.

"Because I have precious peope to protect. That's what gives you true strength". Before Gaara could fall unconcious and let out Shukaku Naruto slapped a seal tag on his forehead to stop such a thing from happening. As the redhead 'slept' a small smile of content formed on his face.

The Kazekage who was in fact Orochimaru in disguise looked at this event in anger as his greatest weapon for this invasion was renderred useless. He visibly tensed and he could feel Kabuto's gaze set on him. The snake Sannin decided to stall the invasion for now. He was curious to how strong the Namikaze boy had become. He signalled Kabuto who left the stadium to fulfill his masters orders.

"W-winner Naruto U-uzumaki?" Naruto smirked seeing the awed expressions. He momentarilly wondered why the invasion hadnt started yet but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

**Flashback**

Naruto was moving at high speeds through the woods toward Konoha. At this rate he would get their in no time. The blonde heard voices and leaped into the tree's just in time. A group of Sound and Sand Shinobi appeared. All looked on edge.

"Great, Everythings going according to plan. At this rate the Invasion of Konoha should be a complete success". Naruto decided to listen to them instead of killing them right away.

"Let's just hope that the Jinchuriki can pull his weight". Sneered a sound Ninja witch offended one of the Sand ninja.

"Kazekage-dono's son may be a bloodthirsty killer but he is an extremely strong weapon that will not fail us.". The other Sand Ninja seemed to agree and Naruto had heard enough.

"Thankyou gentleman". The group looked behind them to see...the fourth Hokage! Their was no mistaking the blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. They then noticed the Whisker marks and different cloaks and questioned their judgement.

"Well I have to kill you now, sorry". Shadow clones fazed into existence behind all the group and in one group motion slit all their necks. Naruto looked dwon at the group in pity before he remembered something.

"Crap I'm gonna be really late!"

**Flashback End**

Naruto waited patiently and soon enough TenTen was facing him. The blonde smiled and waved happily.

"High Ten-chan whats up?" TenTen tried to keep a sereous composure but it was hard to do when Naruto's eyes got wide in childish anticipation. She just cracked a friendly smile as Genma raised his hand.

"Begin". TenTen watched as Naruto's entire attitude shifted, his posture became tense, his hands clenched slightly and his face took on a cold visage of battle.

TenTen waisted no time in launching her weapons Naruto pulled out his RavenBlade and easily deflected them all. TenTen continued to jump around launching sharp things at Naruto who easily danced and deflected the objects. TenTen watched as he grasped a thrwn Katana in his free hand and contined to deflect her weapons.

The weapons mistress had enough and set her two scrolls down.

**Rising Twin Dragons**

The two scrolls shot up and formed smoke dragons who dnaced around an airborn TenTen who started to throw weapons at a rapid pace. Naruto surprised her by sealing away his Katana and bringing out The executioners blade. He stood jumped into the air and stepped unto it like a skateboard. What shocked her and eveyone else is he began to fly.

"Like it, This is mastery of the wind element". Naruto easily avoided all her weapons in a show of amazing acrobatics. TenTen contineud to assault the boy until she actually ran out of weapons.

"Proctor...I..Forfeit". Said TenTen as she began to fall to the ground, Naruto easily caught her then set her down in the competators box. Genma raised his hand once again signalling a victory.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki". Naruto nodded toward Genma and dissapeared. The blonde reapared beside the Hokage and whispered something into his ear. He looked at the 'Kazekage' with a small smirk before disapearing once again. Sarutobi silently formed a shadow clone in the stands below them to send out orders.

"What was that all about Hokage-dono?" Sarutobi just smiled happily when chuckling slightly.

"Well Kazekage-dono I would have apreciated if you told me about Gaara-kun's 'condition' when he falls asleep." The Hokage sent the 'Kazekage' a short glare before slipping back into his cheerfull visage.

"Though I doubt you expected such a strong one as your son to be knocked unconcious, correct?" It was obvious to Orochimaru he didnt want to start a war over something that did'nt happen so he nodded a little to eagerly.

"Of course Hokage-dono, my apologies. Gaara can best most of our chuunin and even some Jonin so I did'nt expect him to have problems with this test. Although your Genin are simply, Spectacular to say the least Hokage-dono" Sarutobi smirked from the little ego boost before refocusing his attention on the next battle.

"The first battle of the second round between Haku Momochi and Neji Hyuuga will now Begin!" Genma jumped back just in time as Haku flahsed through a string of Hand-seals.

**Icw Style: Arctic Wasteland**

The familair Ice quickly covered the entire ground of the stadium. Neji smirked confidently.

"THe same trick? It's no use...Byakugan!" The telltale bulge of veins around the eyes signalled the activation of the legendary Kekkai Genkai. He looked around and was mildy surprised to see that the entire ground was frozen. His surprise was showed on his face though.

Haku smirked at the Hyuuga before starting her little show.

"You see my Kekkai Genkai isnt the Element of ice itself. My Kekkai Genkai turns Ice Style Ninjutsu much deadlier than they were originally. I can make Ice from nothing and even make mirrors from it. I can control how rough".

The entire surface of the ground turned bumby and full of holes.

"Or smooth as Glass". The entire surface morphed into a giant Ice mirror that was visibly smooth.

"Now How fast do you think you are Hyuuga?" Neji smirked confidently before shooting forward at atleast High-chuunin Speed. Haku just smirked before dissapearing with the sound of ice being scrpaed by something sharp. Haku appeared where Neji originally stood with her feet encased in wind Chakra.

"Like it I've been working on this for quite some time now". Haku clapped her hands together and started to slwoly pull them apart. As her hands seperated a Katana made of ice began to form. FIrst the hilt...then the guard...and finally the blade witch was about three feet long.

"Do you like, It's actually rather difficult to build something this sturdy. As it is right now, this sword can cut through steel". Neji didnt like that this girl was talking so much and shot forward again. He expected her to dissapear this time but she simply dodged by ducking low. He followed up with his other plam aimed at her solar plexus.

The sword wielder easily delfected the blow with the flat of her blade. Neji was to late to dodge the snap kick that connected with his chin sending him igh into the air. In an instant Ice spikes shot out of the ground toward him. THe Hyuuga grunted in expersion as he began to spin...

Haku watched as a perfect sphere of charka surrounded the boy, easily shredding the ice spikes. She watched as he landed in a crouch with a wide confident smirk on his face. The Ice wileder took a couple seconds to think of a counter but that was all Neji needed as he entered a new stance.

"Your in my 8 triagrams..." Haku responded to his quiet words by trying to jump but it was already to late.

**"8 Triagrams 64 Palms"**

Neji shot forward with new speed to connect the first two shots.

"Two Palms"

Small Ice blocks rose up to meet Neji's strikes.

"Four Palms"

Ice chunks once again rose to defend Haku.

"Eight Palms...Sixteen Palms...Thirty Two Palms"

Neji grew furious as the Ice chunks easily blocked all of his strikes, even though they were being blasted to bits they still completely nullifed his strikes leaving the temporary paralysed Haku to watch with a smirk.

"SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" Neji's hands became a blur as the ice chunks now struggled to block his strikes. FInally he stopped and looked to see if he had accomplished anything...He should have retreated.

"Nice trick, I think I'll end this". Haku jumped back and held a hand sighn, Neji was encased from neck to toe in Ice.

"First Layer"

Haku sitched to a different handsighn and an ice cage formed around everything but Neji's head leaving it to poke out of a hole in the top.

"Second Layer".

Haku switched to another hand sighn and two chiselled Ice blocks formed and fitted around the cage, leaving Neji's head.

"Third Layer"

Next a tight ring of high Ice spikes formed around Neji to prevent all escape.

"Final Layer"

**"Ice style: Prisoner of the Ice Queen"**

Haku threw a sealing tag on each Ice spike, soon all the ice glowed before taking on a steely sheen. Haku looked at the prison in pride as the entire audience had trouble coping with what just happened.

"Proctor is that a win, because he is not getting out with his current skill Level, and this Ice will never melt thanks to those tags". Genma looked up to the Hokage who seemd to be in thought, the aged man sent a small nod and Genma smirked.

"Okay, Winner is Haku Momochi. Could you please let him out now?" Hkau smiled sweetly as she held up a hand seal. The ice began to melt and soon a slightly blue Neji fell to the ground. The audience erupted into cheers at how splended the Ice was.

"Going up?" Haku felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a pair of warm lips kiss her cheek.

"Of course Naru-kun". The blonde grinned foxilly at his girlfriend as both of them dissapeared into the wind to soon reappear in the fighters box. Gaara was now standing, the redhead looked at Naruto with a curious gaze. THe blonde kissed Haku's cheek one more time before walking over to Gaara.

"So Gaara, what's up?" Gaara still had that troubled expression on his face.

"Uzumaki, What is a precious person?" Gaara's eyes for once in so long had a slight glimmer of child like innocence that he had lost so long ago.

"Well Gaara, a precious person is someone who you would risk your life to protect. A person that you care about deeply and will do everything to protect. Someone you love" Gaara looked at Temari and Kankuro who smiled lovingly at their little brother.

"We do love you Gaara, regarless of all those times you scared us we still loved oyu and always will". Temari couldnt hold herself back as she cried and grapsed Gaara into a hug. For a second a look of fear flashed across her face as she expected the sand to attack her.

"Love you to bro". Kankuro joined the hug by wrapping his arms around both of his siblings. The puppet user was also expecting the sand to attack at any minute but it did not. THey both looked at their brother and saw that his warm expression was also strained with effort.

He was holding back the sand.

"Hey Gaara how would you like me to properly seal Shukaku?" The three siblings broke the hug, witch let Gaara relax slightly.

"What do you mean Uzumaki?" Naruto grinned widely.

"I can make it so you can sleep again, your sand abilities will be much harder to control but you may be able to awaken your fathers Magnet Release". Gaara didnt even need to think after hearing sleep.

"Yes, I would gladly accept you help Naruto". Naruto smiled and pulled Gaara into a quick hug. Gaara didnt have time to stop his snad but before it could touch the blonde he dissapeared. Naruto appeared back in his origianl position with a wide grin.

"Shukaku, are you mad that I'm gonna be sealing you away? Your a sore loser". A blue veined Sand tendril shot at Naruto who easily side stepped it and chopped i off with his now unsealed sword.

"Well I'll get that done for you after my match okay?" Gaara nodded as did his siblings, Temari gave him a flirtatious wink that did not go unnoticed by Sasuki who grabbed her blonde boyfriend.

"Come on Naruto-kun, time for our match". They both dissapeared and reappeared on the arena floor. Naruto and Sasuki both took their places. Genma raised his hand.

"Ready...Fight". Naruto and Sasuki both flashed through hand sighns at insane speeds.

**"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile/Wind Style: Vacuum Wall"**

Sasuki shot out a giant Dragon Flame that bareled toward Naruto. THe blonde formed a huge wall of wind that seemed to be sucking. As the Dragon Missile passed throguht the wall the flames went out from lack of oxygen.

Naruto and Sasuki both drew their swords and shot forward, their blades clashed sending sparks flying as they jumped away. Naruto held his balde horizontally with the flat of the sword rested on the open palm of his left hand. Sasuki held her sword in its sheath ready to draw. Both were gathering large amounts of chakra in their weapons.

**"Raven Blade: Midnight Saber/ Fire Sword Art: Demon Blade"**

Sasuke drew her sword and as she did a vicious aura of Fire surrounded it making it look demonic and powerfull. Naruto's sword erupted in Black Wind Chakra. Both shot forward and med mif air. Both slashed and then landed in eachothers standing positions.

Everybody in the stadium held their breath...one side of the stadium erputed in flames as the other was torn apart by vicious winds. Both ninja stood up unharmed and sheathed/sealed their swords.

"Well this was fun Sasuki-chan Let's call it a draw?" Sasuki seemed to think about it before nodding her head. Naruto appeared infront of her and while the audience expected more fighting what they got was very much unexpected.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the lithe figure of the Ravenette who wrapped her arms around his neck, with one strong pull they started a searing kiss filled with passion.

"Ummmmmm, guys your supposed to be fighting". Genma's words of wisdom fell on deaf ears as the two teens continued to make out. Finally when Naruto's hands slipped under Sasuki's shirt Genma decided to interrupt.

"Free Pokki!" Naruo instantly broke the kiss and looked around like an exited child. His Blue eyes wide with exitement. Finally when the blonde found it was a ploy by Genma he pouted cutely and looked to the ground with a defeated expression.

"So are you guys gonna fight now or is it a draw". His answer was the two teens starting another make-out session. The Jounin sweat dropped and looked up to the Hokage who was chuckling lightly at the compedic display.

"Well then, THis match is a tie!" THe audience clapped for the two teens who had taken refuge behind a tree away from peering eyes. Genma looked up at Haku and signalled her to come down. THe Ice wilder did as told and was soon standing next to Genma.

"Winner of the Chuunin Exam tournament is, Haku Momochi!" The croud erupted in cheers but Haku didnt look all that exited. Genma looked at her curiously, when the ice wilders eyes darted to the tree for a quick second. THe jounin's smirk grew slightly perverted.

"Go on, I'm not keeping you here". Haku ran over behind the tree to join her Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Half of the stadium had perverted grins on their faces at this.

"THat was kind of anticlimactic don't you think Hokage-dono?" before Sarutobi could reply an ANBU appeared beside him and whispered in his ear. THe Hokage grinned widely and looked at the 'Kazekage'.

"Indeed, well I would like to ask you a couple questions Kazekage-san. First, how long do you think it woul take my villages top Ninja to take out the forces of an invading army if they had the element of surprise and home field advantage?"

Sarutobi's face grew stern and he glared at the Kazekage. The Kazekage jumped back and ripped of the now useless robes to reveal Orochimaru, the two bodybuards tore of their cloaks to reveal four Sound Ninja, all wore strange purple belts on top of a cream coloured Tunic.

"Kukukuku, It seems that my little invasion was a bust, it does not matter though because soon I will have the eyes I need to destroy this wretched vilage. Goodbye for now Sarutobi-sensei". Sarutobi tried to give chase but was stopped by a wall of what looked like spider silk. THe old man flashed through a series of Hand sighns at inhuman speeds.

**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Barrage**

A group of 5 fire dragons flew at the wall, the explosions caused the wall to crumble but it was already to late, Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen. Sarutobi knew that things could have gone much, much worse if it hadnt been for Naruto-kun. he had given them the locations of all their enemies armys and subdued their strongest weapon.

"I think we have some Promotions to give out, Raido have Team 9 meet me in my office tomorrow morning. THe Subaku siblings are being handled by Naruto leave them alone for now, their father is probably dead." Raido nodded and dissapeared in a burst of speed.

Naruto,Sasuki, and Haku sat on one of their couches across from the Subaku siblings Kankuro,Temari, and Gaara. Temari's eyes were slightly puffy and Kankuro seemed a little frazzled but Gaara seemed just slightly of ease at the news of their fathers death.

"Gaara, would you like me to seal up Shukaku for you?" Gaara looked at Temari who smiled warmly at him and nodded. Gaara looked to Naruto and nodded.

"Okay I need you to take of everything on your upper body and sit in the middle of the floor". As Gaara did as told naruto decided to explain the seal.

"Okay the seal I'm putting on you will not replace your current seal, it will jsut improve it. This seal will cut Shukaku of from you completely. You can actually still talk to him in your mindscape through meditation but I don't recoment doing that until my seal fixes the mental damage that sealing him with such inferior seals has done. Now you ready?"

Naruto looked at Gaara who was in a cross legged position in the middle of the floor with his shirt off. Despite his small build Gaara looked like he had some sereous Muscle. Well he does carry a giant gourd of sand around all day.

"Gaara I could also put seals on you that you can hold your sand in, that way that gourd of yours won't slow you down so much. I can evenput them all over so your automatic defense is not compromised.

"THat would be...good". Gaara didnt seem to know alot of possitive words. Naruto unselaed his brush and got to work. His delicate but lighting quick brush stroaks were beautifull to look at. Finally after a short while Gaara's entire upper body was covered in seals along with two on his calves for sand.

"Okay Gaara I need to push SHukaku back using my chakra, you will feel a battle of chakra within you. I need you to help me in this or I won't be able to fully subdue him". Gaara nodded understaningly as Naruto started the process.

THe redhead flet that battle and he already knew who was who by the way their chakra felt. Shukaku was violent and insane while Naruto was commanding but caring. Gaara used his hcakra to help Naruto and in a matter of seconds the battle was over.

Gaar waited for Shukaku's angry rant but it never came, he didnt feel the vile chakra invading his system anymore. He even felt...so...sleepy. Gaara fell to the side and before anybody could panic he began to snore quitly.

"Is he really...free?" Naruto grinned foxilly at the blonde and nodded, the girl dove into her brother and hugged him close. The sleeping redhead just tried to snuggle into the new heatsource witch caused Temari to smile. THe look on hsi sleeping face was so innocent and childlike.

"T-thankyou, we will go bakc to our village now, Hokage-sama told us he didnt actually kill any sand ninja his ninja just told him what happened to father and the sound were easily defeated. We will go back now.". Temari easily lifted her brother who no longer carried his gourd. Kankuro shook Naruo's hand before leaving wordlessly.

"I'm glad he can sleep again". Haku and Sasuki nodded just as Naruto fainted fromt he strain of having a chakra battle with a tailed beast. Even if he had Gaara's help.

"After much thought and a review of how well you did in all three parts of the exam, I have come to the decicion of making you three the newest Chuunin of Konoha". Sarutobi looked at the plaesed smiles all three Genin were presenting and continued.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuki Uchiha, and haku Momochi. You three are now Shinobi of the Chuunin rank. Do this village proud now" All three nodded, their grins growing wider.

"Hokage-sama is it necessary for us to ware the flak Jackets?". Haku honestly had no need for the bulky jacket. All her weapons were make of Ice and she kept everything else in seals.

"Do not worry, they are simpy a symbol of your rank. THe only mandatory clothing is the headband.". Haku smiled in appreciation and looked to Naruto who now had the Jacket worn under his cloak.

"Do I look badass or what?" Naruto grinend foxilly and Haku sighned in Exasperation. She though agreed that he looked rather dashing in the forest green flak jacket. She looked back to the Hokage as he cleared his throught.

"Now Naruto-kun said that you were going on a training trip?" Naruto grined widely and stepped forward.

"Yep i'm planning for us to head to Kiri and help in their civil war. Afterwords I hope to get the girls training from Mei Terumi. And once thair training is secured i will be gone for three years to master lightinign Jutsu to the same degree as my wind." Sarutobi nodded with an amused chuckle.

"I give you permission to take this trip. I will sen a letter ahead to Mei teeling her of your arrival. be safe now youmay leave whenever." Naruto bowed and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks old man, we'll leave tomorrow". Naruto and the girls dissapeared from the Hokage office with a small whisp of air and to only the ears of Sarutobi a crackle of electricity...

Naruto, Sasuki, and Haku were all walking down a random road in Fire country. They had smiles on their faces from when all their friends sent them of. TenTen and Rock Lee even showed up. Neji had apparently devoted everything he had to training after his defeat.

The ever so shy Hinata had showed up with her team as well.

"Was'nt her face just the cutest when I kissed her?" Both Naruto and Sasuki looked at a smirking Haku who had infact given Hinata a kiss on the lips that the girl had fainted after.

"Haku-chan was it really necessary to traumatize the poor girl?" Haku pouted cutely and gave Naruto the puppy eyes. Naruto just laughed at her antics then formed another shadow clone to take out the Bandits waiting for them up the road.

"I have a feeling that our trip is going to be funded by these bandits because so far we have doubled our money". Haku nodded in agreement as a Naruto clone appeared and gave Sasuki a good sized bag of Ryo.

"Naruto-kun next town we stop in can we get a nice hotel, maybe even one with a hot spring?". Another Naruto clone came back this one had a considerably larger amount.

"Okay why not, If I'm right the next town we'll see is...Tanzuka town". The three tenns continued to walk and every 20 minutes or so a Naruto clone would hand of some money. Finally they arrived in the town.

"Okay girls you two can go have some fun and I'll get us a room. I'll send a clone to tell you witch Hotel and the room." Sasuki and Haku quickly ran off leaving a dust cloud in Naruto's face.

"Why do I put up with them again?" As the two girls continued to fun of the blonde got a nice view of their shapely bodies.

"Oh yeah" The blonde laughed to himself as he looked around for a Hotel. Finally he found one that seemed nice the Local Hot springs had a really high class Hotel. THe blonde saw a pretty Blonde haired civilain girl at the counter and put on his most flirtatious smile.

"Hello sir would you like a room?" THe girls cheeks were stained with a cute blush that helped Naruto's ego a bit.

"Yes the only real requirement is a bed for three". THe girl looked at him curiously.

"Oh so your here with your family?" Naruto nodded his head with a small smirk growing larger.

"Oh no my dear, the room is for me and my two girlfriends, your welcome to join us if you'd like. But I warn you they get a little frisky in the mornings". The girl's blush deepened as she dumbly handed Naruto the key. The blonde smirked and took the key graciously.

"See ya around". THe blonde formed a shadow clone that dissapeared to go find the girls.

"Thank god for all those bandits". Naruto looked at the price tags of the things the girls bought. It really wasn't much just some sweets and three Kimono's. Though it seems the girls felt the need to go to the nicest clothign sotre in town and get the clothes custom made.

"Well we remembered that last town had a festival going on but we had nothing to wear. So we got these in case that situation arose again". Naruto nodded at Haku's excuse then decided he needed to relax.

"So how about we try the couples hot spring?" The girls nodded eagerly with lustfull looks in their eyes.

"You guys are perverts, you know that?" Sasuki grew a small cute perverted grin that jsut looked funny on her face.

"Only to you Naruto-kun". THe blonde just sweat dropped and started to walk toward the spring.

Naruto honestly thought that Kami owed him something from a past life. Because right now, he would truly be fine with dying with this being his last sight. Thier walking out of the changing rooms were Sasuki and Haku, of course they wore Bikini's but still it was a sight to kill for. Sasuki wore Navy blue while Haku wore Ice blue. While Sasuki was fine with showing of her impressive body, Her smooth cremey looking skin was completely unimbelsihed and had a shene of moisture from the mosit air. She had a full figure with firm C possibly D cup breasts. she had a small firm stomach that complimented her full sexual hips. Finally her legs that were toned firm and went for miles.

Haku was more petite, She had a paler complexion that Sasuki and had a smaller build. Her breasts were not small but still not impressively large like Sasuki's they went nice with her small but firm looking hips and ass. her legs just like Sasuki's entranced Naruto with how beautifull they looked. Both girls wore their hair in high Ponytails.

"Like what you see?" Sasuki smirked devilishly and pulled Sasuki by the waist. She wrapped her body up with the Ice mistress. The two kissed passionately for a second before breaking apart and joining Naruto in the water.

"Hey you mind if we join you?" Naruto looked as a Beautifull blonde women with long blonde hair in two pigtails and a purple traingle mark on her forehead stepped out of the Women's change room. She was certainly beautifull and the Purple Bikini she wore complemented her full figure nicely.

"Not at all, I hope you don't mind us though. The girls here get frisky at times". The women finally got a good look at the ones who were in the pool. Her pervert sense immediately saw the two beautifull girls snuggled into the blondes chest but that was overshadowed by one fact.

"M-Minato?" Naruto looked at the women curiously as her and a pretty girl with black hair relaxed into the water. The women still had a dumb expression on her face though.

"Well seeing as you are Tsunade of the Sannin I can tell you who I am. I am Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato Namikaze. And if I remember right...your godson". Tsunade was dumbstruck as were Sasuki and Haku.

"N-Naruto is that really you?" Naruto grinned widely.

"Yep it is me, Baa-chan". THe womens anger was temporarily set aside. Sasuki saw all the pain and loss this women had been through and the regret she was nwo feeling over Naruto.

"Don't worry Baa-chan, Only the first 8 years of my life were hell. After that Mikoto-chan was nice enough to let me live with the Uchiha's". Tsunade seemed to be visibly calmed by the small sign of sympathy the boy had recieved.

"Well hello Naruto-kun I'm Shizune". The short haired girl tried to break the tension with a wide smile.

"Hello Shizune-san, I understand you were on my mother's Genin team?" Shizune nodded happily.

"Yep your mother taught me, Yugao-chan, and Kurenai-chan until we all became chuunin and went our seperate ways." Naruto smiled Foxily.

"Hey Jiraiya how abput you join us?" A dumbstruck peeping Jiraiya landed on the stones around the spring curtosy of a Naruto clone.

"Hello God father, or should I call you Ero-Hermit?" Jiraiya sweat dropped at the nickname.

"You didn't have to hit me" Haku giggled at the bruised Jiraiya. Tsunade had really sent him flying with that punch.

"Yes I did, ya stinking pervert". Naruto openly laughed at Jiraiya's defeated expression. The now slightly larger group was eating at a local Bar and grill.

"Can I take your orders please?" A cute Brunette with short hair held back with a yellow pin walked up to their table with a small notebook in hand.

"Who want's Sake?" Jiraiya seemed perfectly fine after seeing the pretty waitress so his loud and obnoxious attitude was back. Tsunade of course rose her hand but surprisingly Naruto did to.

"You sure kid?" Jiraiya looked at the boy questioningly. Of course normal drinking laws didn't apply to ninja. Once you were of Genin rank you become a legal adult in the eyes of the world.

"Don't worry, the furball burns of the Alcohol before it can affect me, I just like the taste". Tsunade had a small devious grin at this.

"So this means you could win any drinking competition. And no one would bet on you so I could come out filthy rich". Shizune sweat dropped at her masters antics.

"Will that be all?" For some unknown reason the waitress was only focused on Naruto.

"Yes I'd like some cake, preferably strawberry". Sasuki gave the waitress the evil eye witch scared the girl away quickly. After a short wait the orders were delivered. After a failed flirting attempt by Jiraiya they went to eating/drinking.

"Man this stuff is pretty good". Naruto looked at the label of his Sake bottle but instead of a label their was a phone number.

"Damn, why I must be cursed with complete handsomeness." Naruto cried anime tears as Jiraiya snatched the phone number with a perverted grin.

"So kid were ya headed". Naruto looked at Tsunade who was buzzed but could still hold a conversation.

"We're heading to Water country to help the Rebels in the civil war. After the war is one I'm hoping to get Mei Terumi to train the girls while I go do my own thing." Jiraiya nodded then an idea came.

"Hey kid, how would you liek to sighn the Toad Contract?" Before Naruto could reply a Raven appeared on the table.

"Sorry, tell Gamabunta-sama that Shade-sama and Flash-sama have dibs". The Raven dissapeared leaving a depressed Jiraiya and an amused Tsunade.

"Looks like the brats taking his own path Jiraiya." Jiraiya nodded sagely.

"Well actually I have one skill that almost matches up to my dad". Jiraiya gave the boy a challenging smirk.

"As if you could match Minato in anything". Naruto dissapeared and reappeared leaning on Jiraiya who didn't seem visibly concerned but he had small beads of sweat forming.

"I know its not as fast as Dad, but I only have half of the technique mastered. When its finished I will be faster than my father." Naruto reappeared back in his seat Sake in hand.

"How are you with seals?" Naruto simply pointed to his arms. Joraiya took his first real look at the Tattoos. They were beautifull but when he looked closer he saw all the complex and beautifully drawn Kanji.

"I dabble". Naruto smirked foxily and took another swig of Alcohol. The group enjoyed each others company for the night as they drank and ate.

"Well I'll see ya another time brat". Naruto waved to Jiraiya and Tsunade as he walked down the road with Sasuki and Haku. Tsunade had taken a liking to Haku and offered to train her but the Ice wielder wanted to see if she could find any clansmen in Water country.

"Take care Ero-Hermit, Baa-chan, and you to Shizune". The two Sannin adn Shizune stood their until they couldn't see the three anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto, Sasuki, and Haku stood in a wide open field somewhere in River country, across from them stood two legends. Itachi Uchiha who murdered the entire Uchiha clan in one night. And Kisame Hoshigaki who is known as "The Tailess Meast" for his ridiculous chakra reserves that match that of even the 6 Tailed Beast.

"Hello Itachi". Naruto stared Icily at someone who had some questions to answer.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Was the reply of Itachi as the two stood of, Sasuki's Uchiha Rage was only matched by the sadness that seeing her brother brought up. So she just stood their with a lifeless look in her eye.

"Samehada wants your blood boy". Kisame hefted what looked like a large bandaged club on his shoulder with ease.

"Sorry but I don't plan on feeding your sword today". Naruto dissapeared and reappeared infront of Kisame with The Executioner blade parried with Samehada.

"So little Zabuza-chan lost to you eh, well he was always the weakest of us". Kisame jumpedc back just in time to dodge an Ice spike shooting up from the ground.

"Don't you dare speak ill of Zabuza". Haku's ice sword formed in record time as she charged Kisame who easily parried her speedy blows.

"Hey Itachi I want to fight these kids. This could get fun!" Kisame's eyes turned blood thirsty as he started the madly hack at Haku with his giant club. She leapt back as Naruto dove forward with the Raven Blade in hand.

"Is this all you have boy?" Naruto smirked as his pupils turned Orange and his Sclera turned Yellow.

"Like my **Jinsokugan**" (very roughly translates to Swift Eye. The website looked kinda sketchy). Naruto's body crackled with electricity as he renewed his assault. Kisame's eyes widened as he struggled to block all the blows. Finally Naruto got a slash through that cut Kisame's cheek.

"Kisame stop" The FIsh man appeared beside his partner as he licked the blood from his lip.

"Why". All eyes turned to Sasuki as she shook.

"Why are you attacking us?" Sasuki shivered slightly as she looked to the ground.

"Sasuki-chan, our organization known as Akatsuki wants all the tailed beasts. Since Naruto-kun has one we must take it. The process will kill him though". Sasuki looked up with hate in her eyes as she flashed through hand sighns.

**"Fire Style: Pheonix Flame Bullet"**

A searing missile of white flames in the shape of a pheonix soared toward Itachi who did not expect this. Kismae flahse dthrough hand sighns and slammed his hands into the gorund.

**"Water Style: Water Wall"**

A massive wall of water fromed infront of the two, kisame struggled to stop the attack as Steam killed the clearing. FIanllly when the attack stopped and the steam cleared Itachi looked at where his targets once were to see nothing.

"Damit the brat got away". Itachi simply turned and started to walk in a random direction. Kisame sighed in exasperationa and followed his stoic partner.

Naruto eased himself into the pleasent hot water of the spring, Sasuki had suggested that they stop here to unwind and he was'nt having any problems with it. Tomorrow they would board a ship to Water country, but gor today they would relax.

"Hey Fuckface!"...or not. Naruto looked up to see four shinobi all dressed in strange beige outfits. The ever so elegant women who adressed him had long red hair. To her left was a large bulky man with an orange mohawk. THe other two were real weirdos though.

One of them had six arms and by the look on his face Naruto knew he was the smart one, the other guy had another head sticking out of his neck and looked a little goth.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you three?" The redhead smirked and stepped forward.

"Orochimaru-sama sent us to kill you and kidnap your little whores". Naruto seemed unfazed by this insult but their was a new edge to his gaze that went unnoticed by the four.

"He sent four of you to kill me...Orochi-teme could have atleast made this a challenge". Naruto smirked when he noticed all of them seemed agrivated by this.

"What makes you think your so tough". The goth took a challenging step forward while Naruto just shrugged.

"The fact that your all so stupid makes this easy". As the last word left Naruto's lips a grid of Ninja wire pinned the four attackers to the ground. Naruto wasted no time in placing chakra sealing tags on all of their foreheads. He made sure to knock out the emo and the extra head on his neck to be safe.

"So who wants to tell me everything and live?" Naruto smirked down at the three remaining ninja who were all breathing heavily from the sudden loss of chakra.

"It doesnt matter if you kill us, Kimmimaro will already have kidnapped your little girlfriends". The six armed guy smirked at the blonde who just waved happily to someone he couldnt see from were he was.

"Was he any problem Sasuki-chan?" Kidomaru watched as an unconcious Kimmimaro landed on the ground next to him. The blonde slapped a chakra sealing tag on the albino's forehead.

"So does anyone feel like talking or does Sasuki have to turn you all braindead with some nasty ways sharingan can fish out information." Naruto watched the redhead flinch and he smirked. With the flick of his wrist Kunai were imbedded in the heads of all but one of the sound four.

Tayuya looked at her dead teammates in absolute fear, she looked up at the blondes steely gaze as she stared him in the eye.

"I won't kill you, I have a feeling you have some usefull information." Naruto cut the ninja wire restraining Tayuya but slapped his hand on the back of her neck. She felt a horrible burning sensation that got worse by the second.

"I found out a way to get rid of the curse mark recently. Your welcome". Tayuya felt the burning dull as she felt the vile chakra leave her system. She didnt believe him for a second but used a kunai to look at her neck.

"Thanks fuckface". Tayuya smiled widely for the first time in awhile. Not a true smile but it still held joy. She didnt even have to think about it before she decided to tell Naruto everything.

"The snake fag wants to take the bloodlines of your girlfriends. That's all I know. But you just took out Kimmimaro who is the third strongest ninja in Oto so Orochimaru will be pissed and likely hunt me down". Tayuya smiled widely as she pulled out her flute.

"But I can remember my old home now, in Iwa. I was an orphan when Orochimaru 'Took me in'. But now I can go back home". Naruto smiled at the now cheery redhead.

"Okay Tayuya I wish you luck and hope I can see you again someday". Tayuya smileda t Naruto and pulled him into a hug. Naruto patted the girl on the back awkwardly before she let go. Tayuya not being one for long goodbyes dissapeared in a quick shunshin.

"Well back to relaxing". Haku and Sasuki watched as Naruto nonchalently walked back to the spring and sunk into the steaming water. Haku sighed and quickly sealed way the heads of the Oto ninja before Sasuki burned their bodies.

Sasuki and Haku were reading over a couple scrolls while Naruto worked on a lightning Jutsu. They had just docked in Water country today and had decided that camping would be better than staying in the town run by Yagura's forces.

"So Naruto-kun, tomorrow we will go find Mei". Naruto nodded in conformation to Haku as he flahsed through the hand sighns oncwe again.

**"Lightning Style: Thunderous Charge"**

Naruto extended both hands witch shot out a large amount of lightining that took the form of a Lion that trampled a large group of trees before dissapating. Naruto grinned at the success before taking a breather.

Naruto looked and chuckled lightly at the sight, Sasukii and Haku were so entranced in whatever they were reading they didnt notice a small child was skittering toward their backbacks. Naruto decided to ahve some fun and appeared behind the boy as he rifled through Sasuki's bag. He pulled out a protein bar and Naruto shook his head.

"No, No go for the Sandwich, Sasuki-chan's sandwiches are the best". Naruto chuckled at the kids surprised expretiona s he turned around in pure surprise. But he didnt laugh when the kid began to back away fearfully.

"Hey dont worry, I'm not gona hurt you". Naruto sat an the slightly weat grass and smiled kindly at the child. THe kid looked deep into his eyes and was visibly calmed.

"So you want that sandwich?" THe kid slwoly nodded yes as Naruto reached into the bag, he pulled out a snadwitch wrapped in plastic wrap and tossed it to the kid. The boy easily caught it and quickly tore open the wrapping and dug into the delicious bread.

The boy finished the sandwich in almost an instant but his face soon turned beet red.

"Oh yeah, Sasuki-chan realy likes hot sauce". THe kid ran to a nearby pond and started lapping up water. Finally he took his head out and sighned in relief. He tentatively walked back to Naruto and sat down about 2 metres from him.

"So whats your name?. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" THe kid seemed to think over his words carefully.

"M-my name is K-kenta". Naruto smiled happily at the boy.

"Well hello Kenta, would you like us to walk you home?" Kenta looked down sadly.

"I-i cant go home, mommy and d-daddy sent me out here when the mean ninja took over the town. They said it was for my won safety". Naruto flashed his Jinsokugan and could see the kid had a Kekkai Genkai of some sort.

"Hey Kenta, do you have any cool powers?" Kenta nodded enthusiasticaly and raised his hand. To Naruto's amazement the kids skin began to turn to steel. Naruto smirked widely.

"Hey Kenta wanna make a deal?" Kenta looked at him curiosly and nodded.

"If you practice with that ability whenever you have free time. I'll drive all the bad guys out of your vilalge". Kenta looked at Naruto on disbelief and Naruto just smirked.

"Hey I'm a super cool and good ninja you know". Naruto gave a wide foxy grin and reached out his hand.

"Deal?" Kenta smiled widely and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Deal!" Naruto heard a small "Awww" and looked back to see Haku and Sasuki wmiling widely.

"Can you girls look after him while I take care of Yagura's men?" Haku and Sasuki nodded as they grabbed the boy and started to mother him. Naruto smirked at the boy who was currently smushed beween Sasuki's breasts. The blonde dissapeared into the wind.

"Can you believe this town, why would Yagura-sama even bother with it?" A nameless Shinbi and his partner walked along the main street of the small port town.

" I dunno something about a Kekki Genkai us..." The Shinobi's sentence stopped their as he looked to see a pile of his comrades in the town square. Before the man could comment he flet a rush of wind behind him, right before he was beheaded along with his partner.

"And that's 50, wow Zabuza's sword really scares the shit out of these guys. Thanks man" Naruto gave a thumbs up to the sky and he could swear he heard a bloodthirsty cackle come from below him.

"D-did you do this?" A little girl pulled on Naruto's leg and he smiled down at her.

"Yep, now all the bad men are gone. And since this place is so far of they won't come back. I'll even tellt the rebels to send some people her okay?" The little girl hugged Naruto's leg and the blonde smiled warmly. Citizens started to some out of their houses and Naruto took that as hs cue to leave.

Naruto appeared in the clearing were he left his girlfriends with the young steel user. He looked to see Kenta wearing his old clothes that Mikoto had given him as a child. He looked so see Kenta's apparently Blue hair was washed and all spikey.

"Did you girls have fun with your little dress up doll?" Haku and Sasuki both nodded with wide smiles on their faces. Naruto looked at Kenta who was smiling up at Naruto.

"Did you do it?" Naruto nodded with a thumbs up.

"Yep now you go back and keep your end of the bargain, when I come back to visit you etter be really strong". Kenta nodded happily as he shook the blondes hand. The small boy thne ran of into the woods to go back home.

"Good Job Naruto-kun" Naruto recieved a steamy kiss from Sasuki then another from Haku. He smiled dumbly as he sat down to take a nap with his two girls. They cuddled into his chest as he dozed of to sleep.

"Damn". that was the only word to describe the current situation of Mei Terumi. After all the preparations she had made for this meeting things had still gone sour. She was only suppose to meet up with someone with information on Yagura.

The Red haired beauty had not expected a group of 10 Jonin to ambush her during the hand of. Her own informant had even stabbed her, putting her at an even bigger disadvantage. Normally these guys wouldnt be to much trouble but she had used up alot of energy and chakra running here and the stab wound was still bleeding profusely.

"Okay boy's what should we do with the lovely lady before we take her to Yagura?" And of course all her current opponents were men.

"I dunno Taiga, she might give us some trouble if we don't knock her out first". Mei cursed internally as she looked around, all 10 Jonin had surrounded her while the informant was standing back with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Well Yagura-sama did say we could have as much 'fun' with her as we wanted". Mei gave that man a full blast of her killing Intent. Suffice to say the man was now in a cold sweat on his knees.

"Tisk tisk Mei-chan you shouldnt anger us. This whole ordeal can be painfull...or pleasent. Your choice". The apparent leader of the group gave her a perverted grin. All she could see were their faces. They all wore full body stealth suits with chakra suppression seals. No wonder she didnt sense them.

"You know, ladies tend to like men who don't wear Latex body suits. I don't judge but most people arent into that kind of thing". The Leader of the Ninja looked up into a tree to see a blonde boy. He had a relaxed smirk on his face. What but them all on edge was the sword he so effortlessly pointed toward the commander.

"Now you could leave the pretty lady alone, or I can hack you into pieces". All the ninja shook of their surprise at seeing the sword.

"I heard Zabuza had been defeated, He must have been pretty pathetic to lose to a kid like you." The man who Mei had struck with her killing Intent was now on his face giving a challenging smirk.

**"Ice Style: Creeping Frost"**

Before any of the ninja could react Ice spread across the ground at a rapid pace and froze their feet to the ground.

"Now you went and made Haku-chan mad, well before she uses...that jutsu. I should kill you". The blonde dissapeared and reappeared behind all of the enemy Ninja.

"Are you wondering why you can'y move?" THe blonde smirked at the apparent leader of the group as he pressed the Giant blade to his throught.

"That little paralysis is curtosy of the combined killing Intent of myself, Haku-chan, Sasuki-chan, and last but not least Miss Terumi". The entire group of Jonin was in a cold sweat.

"Honestly are Yagura's standards this low, I know a coupel Genin that could take you guys on. Though I suppose having the element of surprise and the fact you guys were to focused on the beautifull women standing infront of you to notice the air has grown extremely cold. Now time to die" All the Naruto's swung with their swords, easily beheading all of the 'Jonin'.

"So your the Ninja that Hokage-dono said were coming to help?" Naruto smiled foxily as Sasuki and Haku appeared next to him.

"Yep, Nice to meet you. The names Naruto Uzumaki".

"So let me get this straight. Your here to help until the war is over. Then after that you would like me to train these two girls for three years while you go on your own training trip?" Naruto thoguth it over for a second then nodded.

"Yep that's it, the Old Man said I can be gone for as long as I need to. I have a feeling that our special skills may be of use here. Especially Haku, becuase of how thick the moisture in the air is her Ice Style justu are super strong".

Mei looked at the girl she found out to be a Yuki. It had also surprised her greatly when she heard that Zabuza had taught her. She had no reason not to belive them thoguh since Naruto held Zabuza's sword and Haku also knew the Kiri ANBU hand sighns.

"Okay it's a deal. Now blondie you can just teleport anywhere that theirs air?" Naruto scratched hsi chin for a second.

"Well...yeah" Mei smirked widely at this.

"Okay here's what I need you to do..."

Mei watched in a strance as Naruto mercilessly cut down the guards of the station. he did not waste a movement. Every single muscle that moved or tensed help in killing his next victim.

"Who is this kid?" Mei looked to Ao, one of her best Jonin. The man would usually spew something about how things were in the good old day, but right now he was to focused on this blonde.

"I dunno but if he can do this with all of Yagura's bases we might be able to win this". Mei and Ao had taken Naruto on a fortress raid to see how good he was. These things never had very strong Ninja. Only one ANBU level ninja would be put in charge of alot of overflow Chuunin.

THese bases were actually hard to breach because of their setup. Anyone who got within 500 metres of the fort would set of traps or be seen by a guard. But Naruto would just appear behind the guards and before they knew what was going on they were dead.

"This is much more efficiant than using so many wepons to set of the traps". Mei watched as Naruto took down the final Guard and opened the gate. Her and Ao just walked down the main path to the gate. The only area without traps.

"Wow kid you think you cna do one of these everyday?" Naruto just smirked and nodded. She moarvelled at how such a powerfull technique didnt even wind him. THe Uchiha girl had even made a domment of it only being half done.

"Okay their are only 5 enemys left including the leader. They are all eating lunch in the mess hall. THe room had 5 windows, all big enoguh for a person to dive in through. I suggest we use the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu to decimate all inhabitants of the room".

Mei nodded in agreement as they set out to fullfill their plan. The plan went of without a hitch, only the Anbu was left breathing but Ao wimply flicked a kunai into the man's neck. They went about the base, sealing away weapons and food. Even some documents. Finally the group of three stood a small distance away from the complex.

"Do you mind if I blow this up?" THe two Mist ninja looked at Naruto curiously but mei replied.

"No". That was all the g ahead Naruto needed. He held upa dingle hand sighn and whispered.

"Boom" the explosion that followed was simply spectacular. Nothing was left but a smoking crater when it ended. Mei looed at the blonde with surprise evident on her face.

"Exploding Shadow clones, If I don't strain my chakra reserves every now and then they'll never grow. As of now I'm at about half. Let's get going". Mei and Ao followed wordlessly as the blonde took of.

Haku poured over scrolls Mei had given her, turns out the Yuki were a close friend of the Terumi clan and after their destruction the Terumi's had taken all the scrolls for safe keeping. Mei had said they were her birthright.

"Working Hard?" She didnt even take her eyes of the scroll as Naruto wrapped his amrs around her neck.

"Of course Naru-kun". She continued to read as Naruto snuggled deeper into her shoulder. Finally after she finished the scroll and layed it down carefully she looked at him.

"What's up?" Naruto looked up with a sombre look.

"Apparently being fighters in a rebellion doesnt stop women from flirting with me". Haku laughed out loud as Naruto snuggled back into her neck.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Naruto nodded into her shoulder and she smiled, She led him to her futon and layed down next to him. She buired herself in his chest as he warpped his strong protective arms around her.

Haku sighned in content as she snuggled deeper into the blondes chest. A large explosion resounded through the camp and Haku sighed audably.

"Who is is Naru-kun?" Naruto had shadow clones posted around the perimeter so he would know.

"Seems like Yagura's whole damn army. GO find Sasuki and meet up with Mei, I'm gonna go and take out the cannon fodder." Naruto dissapeared just as the last word left his mouth.

Naruto appeared infront of what seemed like an endless army, the mists seemed to shy away from the battlefield. Naruto looked behind him to see the entire rebel force, infront stood Mei and Sasuki who both looked worried.

"I'll take these guys out with one move". Naruto flashed his signature foxy grin and started to form strange looking hand sighns. Mei looked as Sasuki's entire face paled.

"What is is Sasuki?" THe ravenette looked up to the women, fear evident on her features.

"That's Naruto's family handseals, they are used for the swift style jutsu. The jutsu are extremely powerfull but it's a huge drain on even his massive reserves". Naruto was just about to finish his hand sighns when mei's hand stopped his.

"I'd rather have you beside me when I fight Yagura, I can easily say other than me. You are the strongest one here." Naruto nodded and flashed through regular hand sighns.

**"Wind Style: Gale Clone Jutsu"**

Ten small tornados formed and soon materialized into Naruto clones, Naruto and the clones all withdrew two demon wind shuriken.

**"Demon Wind Shuriken: Bloody Gale" **

All eleven Naruto's let loose the massive shuriken with incredible strength, Mei watched as the Shuriken barreled toward the enemy. She watched as the physical blades of steal and the invisible blades of wind cut Yagura's forces to shreds. THose who tried to dodge were mercilessly shredded apart by the howling winds following the Shuriken.

Finally the Shuriken started to lose momentum, they all returned like boomerangs to the Naruto's who sealed them away.

"Those are some pretty tough clones" Naruto smirked as he surveryes the damage.

"We only got about half of them with that, now watch what they can really do". naruto flashed through hand seals as his pupils turned orange.

**"True Wind Style: Gale Dragon"**

Both sides of the army watched as the Naruto clones began to morph and change until they all looked like Dragons made of pure howling wind. THeir eyes all glowed a vibrant orange as they charged the opponent.

"It's not just a head, their full dragons". Ao marvelled as hos Byakugan eye scanned the creatures who were each made with enough chakra to filll his reserves. The entire rebel force watched Yagura's forces try to defend with Water Jutsu. Every technique was shredded into fine mist by the Wind dragons claws. Finally the enemy shinobi started to panic and retreat.

Naruto watched in satisfaction as his dragons shredded the enemy army to pieces, but his smirk turned into a frown when all 10 were impaled with spears of clear blue water. His dragons all dissapeared as a small figure stepped out of the mist.

"Well, well Mei it seems this is the one responsible for your rescent improvement" Yagura would look like a child to most but any shinobi could tell from his eyes alone that he was a battle hardened shinobi that had no rpoblem taking a life.

"Well hello Mizukage-sama, so glad to make your aquantence. I am Naruto Uzumaki". Naruto gave a mock baw and foxy grin to the purple eyed mizukage.

"So boy do you wish to challenge me?" Yagura started to step forward manacingly, his long staff held on his shoulder while his other clenched in anticipation.

"Sorry Yagura but I want that honour". Mei stepped forward and Naruto stepped backw ith a wicked grin.

"Well okay Mei-chan but I want to get this over with quickly so I'll show you my true power". Yagura seemed deep in focus for a bit but nothing happened.

"Sanbi, what is the meaning of this?" Yagura's hatefull voice rung out as Naruto snickered.

"You might want to look at the ground". Yagura looked down to see an intricate seal carved along the ground as far as he could see.

"How are you powering a seal of such magnitude". His question was answered when he looked to see every member of the rebellion holding the Snake handseal.

"No matter, I can defeat Mei-chan just fine with my own power". Yagura started to flash through hand seals but was to late.

**"Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu"**

A literal wave of Lava was sent toward Yagura by Mei, He finished his handseals in panic.

**"Water Style: Coral Barrier"**

A mass of pink coral formed infront of Yagura, surprisingly in esily defended against Mei's assault. He smirked to himself but quickly had to defend against a punch from Mei, He smashed his staff on her head but heard a call from behind him.

**"Corrosive Style: Acid Fog"**

He only looked back in time to see Mei's beautiful Blue lips spray a mist of Acid unto him. The mizukage defended his skin with a thick layer of chakra and looked around.

**"Ice Style: Thousand Needles of Death"**

Yagura spun his staff rapidly to defend against the incoming barrage of needles, only about three got through and stuck in his right thigh. He watched in horror as the needles immediatly melted into acid and started to eat way at the flash of his leg.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"**

Yagura jumped out of the way of the massive fireball sent toward him froma n unknown assailent. He looked to his foot to see his sandal was half melted. The mizuakge started to panic and flashed through hand sighns.

**"Water Style: Coral Dome"**

A dome of Pink coral shot up around him. Yagura sat on the ground and started to use a minor Water Jutsu to get rid of the painfull acid. He heard a shout.

**"True Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu"** To his shock the top of his coral dome was cut of by an invisible blade to show a smirking Mei Terumi.

"Bye Bye Yagura-kun" Yagura watched her form a Water clone and both flashed through hand seals

**"Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu/Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave"**

Their was no time to scream as Yagura's dome was first filled with boling Lava witch was instantly cooled by the ridiculous amount of water. Mei's clone dispersed and the redheaded women was overcome with joy. Before she could continue a powerfull rumbling started in the dome.

"Everyone get back". Mei yelled as she jumped back, a second later the some exploded to reveal a giant three tailed turtle. Mei was about to order a retreat when Naruto appeared infront of her.

"Mei-chan, look at it's eye". The rebellion leader did just that and to her surprise the eye of the great beast was red with three black tomoe.

"The Sharingan can be used to control a tailed beast. This could have also affected Yagura's mental mealth. I'm gonna help it, you and your rebellion dont need to interfere the girls and I can handle this".

Mei looked backa t her forces to see they were all severely drained from the seal so she nodded sadly.

"Okay but don't die on me, Meet us at Kirigakure when your done". Mei gave the signal and her forces leapt toward their soon to be reclaimed home. When all the rebels were out of sight Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Haku I need you to keep him still for a few seconds". Haku nodded and flashed through hand sighns.

**"Ice Style: Glacier"**

A massive chunk of ice encased all but the head of the Sanbi. Naruto's pupils turned orange and he dissapeared into the wind. He reappeared with Sasuki as she looked the Sanbi in the eye with her sharingan. The ice began to crack as Haku sweated from exertion.

The sanbi broke free, sending Sasuki and Naruto flying back with a mighty roar, Naruto looked into the creatures eye and was happy to see his eye was back to normal. The Sanbi visibly calmed but still seemed ready for battle. Naruto slowly approached the creature until he was only a few feet away.

"We wish you no harm but an organization known as Akatsuki will be looking for you. I would like you to travel with me so we can protect eachother". THe massive turtle seemed to think for awhile as it stared deeply into Naruto's eyes.

**"I can see your soul young one, I see someone who is as wise as he is strong, I see someone who wishes for peace, I see someone who cares not for himself but survives for others, I see someone who may help this world, lastly I see someone I can trust so I will travel with you young one". **

The Giant turtle began to shink and shrink until it was as small as a kitten, The turtle landed on Naruto's head were it instantly fell asleep. Both Haku and Sasuki looked on in shock as Naruto stepped infront of them.

"Well girls I will see you in 3 years". Naruto gave both girls a loving kiss and smiled lovingly at them.

"I will miss you". He dissapeared into the wind leaving the two Kunoichi to smile sadly after losing his prescence. THey dissapeared into bursts of speed to meet up with Mei.

**Well that's the end of this fic. I'll post a sequal sometime soon hopefully, I would like to have a Beta for the entire sequal so anyone who wants to can send me a PM. I hope you enjoyed this story :)**


End file.
